


The Women who love Monsters

by MA7



Series: Women of the Night Lords [6]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: A shitload of tickling fetish sex and tickling in general, Angry Sex, Asexual Character, Blood Play, Bondage, Coprophagy, Dirty Sex, Egg going ballistic and smashing stuff gloriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion fail, Forced Marriage, Fucked Up, Graphic Description, Justice, Love Triangles, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Nurgle worshippers having sex in all their putrid glory, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Political Alliances, Political Marriages, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychic Abilities, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex Addiction, Sexless Marriage, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Politics, Shit play, Sibling Incest, Surgical Experiments, Tickling, Unhappy marriage, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, accurate to cannon fluff, extreme sadism, nymphomaniac character, vomit play, war bride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: Women in the forces of chaos face many challenges in life, but despite it all, they are still women with the same need for love and romance as any other women in the galaxy. Whether they are a surgical experiment that has fallen in love with their creator, an unhappily married war bride, or a Slaanesh worshipping gutter slut who offers free sex to strangers, the woman of the ruinous powers have surprisingly deep romantic lives. Sometimes tragic, often tender and always blatantly graphic in detail, this is the story of various women of chaos navigating through their complicated romantic lives.





	1. Killing nature and sucking cocks

**Author's Note:**

> I have been told that I waffle on a bit about the biology of the death world ecosystem at the start. As someone with a biology degree I have a habit of getting overly pedantic when describing carbon cycles and photosynthesis and other such things. If you don't want to hear about the ecosystem in exhaustive detail then just skim through it to the bit where the Greater Daemon of Khorne starts killing said ecosystem. A short explanation is that the Death world is completely infested with highly aggressive life forms that breed faster than they can be killed to extinction and contains highly valuable rare timbers that bring people to the planet.

The Women who love monsters 

*Book 6 of the Women of the Night Lords series*

Chapter 1E

Tygo's Omega was in every respect a death world, a world deadly to human life. It was a stinking hot humid jungle almost all over it's dense archipelago of land masses from pole to pole, filled with all the sorts of deadly wildlife you would expect on any jungle death world worthy of the name.

It was almost all covered in oceans, but the plant life grew so aggressively that every last tiny little rock that happened to poke up above the water was overgrown with vegetation so enthusiastically that floating mats of vegetation extended out for hundreds of meters. Millions of years of the most rampant growth imaginable had laid down so much decomposing vegetation sediment on the sea floor that originally tiny meter wide rocks poking above the surface were now vast islands many miles in diameter.

The vegetation was so evolved by brutal natural selection that the foliage was jet black to absorb every photon in every spectrum of light, making it significantly more efficient at gaining energy from photosynthesis than any earth based plant life. This combined with the fact that the planet Tygo's Omega was far closer to it's local sun, in fact so close that it was only just within the habitable zone and got far greater solar intensity meant that the plants could grow fast, really REALLY fast.

The plants on Tygo's Omega grew so fast in fact that you could actually observe them getting bigger by watching them for a few seconds. During the brightest time of the day they grew at an average speed of 2 centimetres every minute. They constantly grew over the top of each other, ever taller, ever wider, frantically fighting against neighbouring plants for every last photon of light.

And these plants were tough and hardy in the extreme. They could grow with even the most high salt brine for water, grew in sea water, rain water, in fact even just the humidity in the intensely humid air was enough for them if no other water was available. Nutrients were not a problem either, every plant fixed its own nitrogen by itself without needing symbiotic bacteria, and every plant could make do with out any soil of any kind, simply able to survive without minerals if need be.

Carbon dioxide was in very short supply with so much photosynthesis, but this wasn't a problem either. The plants had long ago evolved to be able to use atmospheric nitrogen in place of carbon both to make woody tissues and even as for energy storage (using molecules composed completely of nitrogen and hydrogen and oxygen in place of carbon compounds if carbon was unavailable). In fact the plants even used such things as calcium and silicon to make wood if their roots found sea water, giving rise to the highly prized Ivory woods that human lumberjacks especially sought when they dared to come here.

All forms of building on the planet were futile, the plants simply engulfed the structures until they were so overgrown that all the doorways and windows were completely blocked up, often happening in the course of a single day.

In fact the vegetation growth was so astonishingly aggressive that in the very most favourable latitudes the vegetation grew over the top of itself so many times that it formed snow capped mountains of compressed plant material many miles in altitude.

Just as the land was overgrown, the oceans were likewise completely black with a thick sludge of single celled black plant life, breeding furiously in a reproductive frenzy and absorbing every single photon of light. 

Both on land and in the sea, the plants grew constantly, even at night. The competition for light was so extreme that even star light and moonlight at night was greedily absorbed and energy stored during the day was used to keep the never ending jostling for position going. The growth NEVER stopped on Tygo's Omega.

Tygo's Omega had such aggressive plants that initially the combined plant life had killed off all animal species to extinction over a billion years ago. In it's place, the plants themselves had evolved into animal forms to fill the biological niche, and these animal plants were impressive in the extreme.

Insect-like creatures ranging in size from microscopic to the size of dinosaurs infested every inch of the planet. From the top of the black leaves all the way down through the miles of compressed vegetation, horrible things burrowed and crawled, feasting on the abundant vegetation and compost. 

Evolved from the plants themselves, these creatures were easily able to digest cellulose and other plant materials with an efficiency far beyond any earth herbivore. No matter how toxic the plants were, these plant evolved insects could eat it. The miles high vegetation heaps were absolutely SWARMING with hellish insect horrors.

These herbivores were in turn eaten by even more fearsome carnivores, which were themselves eaten by still bigger monsters. The apex predators in these compost heaps got absolutely monstrous, huge crawling things the size of massive dinosaurs.

The seas were likewise infested with monsters. The thick black blooms of photosynthesisers was so rich that creatures merely had to open their mouths to eat. The smallest sea creatures were microscopic, but some of the sea monsters were the size of cruise ships or even bigger.

And even the air itself was choked with flying life forms. These plant descendants still retained the ability to photosynthesise, and dense swarms of many different flying species simply glided lazily basking in the intense sunlight to provide all of the energy and nutrition they required in life. These vast swarms migrated with the seasons, heading from pole to pole to enjoy the endless daylight during the summer at the poles, giving them unprecedented growth.

The atmosphere pressure of Tygo's Omega was many times higher than earth, and extremely high in oxygen. This meant that big things could fly, really REALLY big things. Food chains of steadily bigger predators caused apex predators the size of huge jumbo jets or even some the size of ocean liners. Needless to say this was a terror to human aircraft.

It was quite simply a place where everywhere from the upper atmosphere down to the ocean floor was completely infested with monstrous creatures that would very eagerly eat any humans foolish enough to come here.

All across the swarming planet, creatures gobbled each other up in a feeding frenzy and bred furiously. The reproduction rate was so extreme that no matter how quickly the predators gobbled up their prey, the prey simply bred faster than they could be eaten. Herbivores greedily ate plants and plant materials, but the plants grew faster than they could be eaten.

In the sky blazed the bright orb of the uncomfortably close orange dwarf star, a long lived star type much more stable long term than the more short lived yellow dwarf stars like the sun that earth orbited. For billions of years it had fed the life of Tygo's Omega, and for many billions more the planet would remain only just within the habitable zone of it's highly stable star.

On most of the planet all was as it should be, but around one mountain peak island, the levels of wildlife violence was even more extreme than the usual daily massacre.

Flying high in the air above the island, the Bloodthirster Galit, greater daemon of Khorne, was bellowing in a combination of rage and psychotic joy as he battled predatory flying creatures the size of fighter jets.

Galit roared with triumph as he killed yet another dozen of the mid level predators, adding more skulls of innocent wildlife to the skull throne of Khorne.

All around Galit, Khorne aligned military aircraft battled against the local wildlife, shooting down flying things and carpet bombing crawling things on the ground. The local wildlife was not very intelligent and lacked the sense to flee, simply driven by mindless hunger to try to eat the flying Bloodthirster and his armada of military aircraft.

The daemon and his forces annihilated wildlife in a frenzy of rage, drunk on the violence of battle and chanting oaths to Khorne as they engaged the unwitting local life forms. They were not having any real effect on the seething swarm of flying monsters, these creatures bred and reached maturity far faster than the Khorne forces could cull them significantly. It was a futile and pointless battle that achieved nothing noteworthy for the ammunition and fuel it cost.

Down on the ground, millions of bearded psychotics in power armour and thousands of armoured vehicles battled pointlessly against the never ending carnivorous wildlife. These were not space marines, Galit sadly had no space marine followers as of yet, they were simply Khorne worshipping chaos cultists in human sized suits of power armour similar to the suits used by Inquisitors and Sisters of Battle. Supporting these raging foot soldiers were huge chaos titans and super heavy tanks, flattening the dense vegetation to provide a proper battle ground for this glorious pointless fight.

In great glory Galit and his forces waged war against these creatures for no sane reason whatsoever, achieving precisely nothing but having a wonderful time doing it. Some men lost their lives, some vehicles and aircraft were lost, the costs in fuel were enormous and the amounts of ammunition wasted was ridiculous, but this was all besides the point!

War was a worthy activity in and of itself, even if it achieved nothing whatsoever and cost lives.

Galit roared with primal joy and snapped his wings to fly at a flying monster the size of a container ship. The monster wasn't even interested in eating something as small as Galit and was actually minding it's own business migrating towards the pole for the summer, but Galit attacked it anyway.

Galit landed on the thing's head and started hacking into it's heavily armoured skull, which merely irritated it. The monster flicked Galit off by rolling in the air and Galit flew after it and kept harassing it until it got so annoyed that it ate him in a single gulp.

Galit roared with rage in the thing's guts and immediately started hacking it apart in a frenzy. For many minutes he burrowed through its flesh until reaching the inside of the abdominal cavity that held all sorts of organs. Galit then gleefully hacked these organs apart until the flying thing died and dropped out of the sky.

Galit roared with triumph, "Skulls for the Skull Throne!"

Down on the flattened vegetation surface of the island a chaos dreadnaught watched the peaceful air whale fall from the sky dead off in the distance. The dreadnaught covered it's armoured head with it's deactivated dreadnaught claw in a face palm of complete exasperation.

The dreadnaught stomped deeper into the vegetation with the logging trucks, seeking the extremely valuable actual objective of coming here. The logging convoy was seeking the insanely valuable timber of the pearl wood and ivory wood trees that grew on this island, worth a huge fortune on the black market to replace the highly expensive ammo, fuel and resources that Galit wasted at every opportunity.

Another scorpion-like creature the size of a large dinosaur erupted from the vegetation the convoy was cutting into and they all froze absolutely still. The convoy completely consisted of trucks, specifically designed logging walker vehicles and the dreadnaught itself. All of these things were metal and airtight, they didn't smell like anything worth eating.

The scorpion sniffed the unfamiliar things in it's territory, non of the strange new things were moving and the scorpion didn't know what they were. The scorpion went right up to each of them in turn and sniffed them cautiously, not sure if they were even plants or animals. It didn't attack, it was a predator not a herbivore and thought that they might be plant life.

The scorpion lastly approached the dreadnaught.

The dreadnaught had already determined the species of scorpion type creature this was and had determined that it was a male of breeding age. The dreadnaught activated synthetic chemical synthesisers on its chassis and released the pheromones of a female of it's species that wanted to mate.

The effect was instant and the scorpion quickly mounted the dreadnaught and had sex with it. The scorpion was not very intelligent and was only mildly curious about why this female looked so weird.

The trucks and logging walkers then also released the same pheromones and the giant scorpion became excited and mated with all of these vehicles too. The logging convoy then continued cutting down trees and loading them into the trucks, hindered only occasionally by the very enthusiastic male scorpion who was delighted that so many females chose his territory to seek a mate.

The massive scorpion was an apex predator and it's presence scared away other creatures, letting them log the choicest trees in peace. Eventually they went beyond the limits of this particular scorpion's territory and it reluctantly stopped humping the vehicles. Soon a new male scorpion, the owner of this new patch of territory, came to investigate the commotion of trees being cut down in his territory, and after smelling the artificial pheromones he joyfully humped all the vehicles too.

As the dreadnaught had tried to tell Galit, Tygo's Omega was perfectly safe if you were clever with the use of pheromones and recorded mating calls. No genocide of the wildlife was needed and the monsters would do nothing worse than hump the vehicles.

The logging convoy quickly gathered as much priceless pearl wood and ivory wood as they could hold and made their way back to the spacecraft floating next to the island, the spacecraft that was currently being humped by a massive male sea monster. The convoy made trip after trip, gathering enough priceless rare timber to rebuild their terrible finances, all without taking a single casualty. At worst the vehicles might need a very good clean after this.

As the dreadnaught worked, the pointless battle against the wildlife continued. The dreadnaught tried it's best not to face palm, this really was stupid!

***

The dreadnaught exhaustedly decontaminated in a flame chamber, incinerating away any toxins or other nasties, as well as a worrying amount of apex predator semen. It had taken a lot of work but finally Galit's fleet had enough logs to completely pay off all the debts to mercenaries and black market dealers. In fact they had a significant profit and if Galit could avoid impulse spending then they were secure for the next few years.

The dreadnaught cooled down it's red hot surface with a brief shower under a nozzle of refrigerated water in the decontamination room, causing massive hisses of steam until it's metal was cool.

With a hiss the decontamination room door opened and the dreadnaught stomped inside the one of a kind "Rage class Battleship", named by Galit with the ridiculous name "the BEHEADINATOR" (always spelt with shouty capitals).

The BEHEADINATOR was gigantic in the extreme, 88 kilometres in length and built out of a hollowed out nickle iron asteroid. It was so big that smaller battle ships could be docked inside it and it currently had an entire fleet of escorts and cruisers docked inside it. In his desire for ever bigger ships, Galit had had this gigantic ship specially built for his ridiculous specifications. This ship was the reason Galit's fleet was so deeply in debt that they needed to log Tygo's Omega, it had driven them to the edge of bankruptcy.

The dreadnaught tiredly stomped into the private forbidden inner sanctum of Galit's personal living quarters, accessing the very holy of holies where no man was welcome on pain of death. The living quarters were brutish and unrefined, just as Galit himself was.

The dreadnaught made sure that no man was present to see and with a hiss the armoured sarcophagus swung open. 

Out of the claustrophobic confines of the sarcophagus climbed a very beautiful woman, long platinum blonde haired, pale skinned, slender yet still bulging in all the most sexy places. She was exquisitely beautiful, a trophy that men would kill for, and her entire body hid discrete bionic implants throughout her highly feminine body.

The woman was wearing only a bright pink push-up bra with symbols of Slaanesh on the cups and around her neck was a thick brass collar of Khorne that kept her enslaved to Galit's will. The woman stretched her tired body after the confines of the sarcophagus, showing off a body completely smooth and flawless, not so much as a single follicle of body hair on her entire body.

The woman performed a quick ritual on the machine spirit of the dreadnaught machine before then sauntering off to the bathroom.

A while later the woman was sighing in the bath, washing and relaxing herself, running her hands all over her erogenous zones and moaning softly. She was thinking about her husband Galit as she started to gently masturbate, craving his touch, craving his huge cock inside her.

The woman moaned his name and rubbed herself until she came in screaming orgasm, squirting in the bath.

Suddenly Galit burst in through the bathroom door and shouted, "stop your self abuse Slaanesh whore!"

The woman smiled provocatively and purred, "I would much prefer it by your touch anyway husband."

"Enough of your smut whore, get out of that tub and go make me more weapons of war!" Galit bellowed at the woman and physically dragged her out of the bath and man handled her into an ugly pair of work overalls.

The woman pouted in disappointment and walked off to build more weaponry for her extremely boring husband. The marriage had never been a happy one, apart from a quick consummation on the wedding night, Galit had never ever had sex with her!

The woman was the infamous Dark Mechanicum Slaanesh worshipping Tech Priestess "Labia Nipple Johnson" (first name Labia, middle name Nipple, surname Johnson), a notorious data thief who had once hacked into the data network of the Tau Earth Caste on the planet Dal'yth to steal many terabytes worth of technology blueprints and schematics. She knew all manner of tau technology secrets, especially military technology secrets, and had been a rising star in the Dark Mechanicum from her innovations of adapting tau technology to be combined with human technology.

A very devout worshipper of Slaanesh, Labia's bizarre first name was very fitting, she was a hyper sexual nymphomaniac who loved nothing better than hours of the most passionate and energetic sex. She was highly skilled in the art of sexual pleasure and was a lot of fun in bed.

Tech Priestess Labia had been captured by the Khorne worshippers on the Daemon World of Aumaom and was seen as a great prize for any man to possess. She was exquisitely beautiful, was absolutely sexually insatiable in bed and could create some of the most deadly weapons technology in the entire Dark Mechanicum. To a male heterosexual Khorne worshipper Tech Priestess Labia Johnson was the absolutely perfect wife, beautiful, great in bed and able to make weapons for her husband.

The Khorne champions on Aumaom had had a huge fight to the death to see who got to claim her hand in marriage, men had literally killed to possess her. Labia herself had absolutely no say in this and was actually already married to a woman named Candy (Labia was completely pansexual and had no sexual gender preference). She was the spoils of war, property to be possessed.

Galit the Bloodthirster of Khorne had not actually been sexually interested in Labia at all (indeed he seemed to be completely asexual). Galit had merely joined the competition for the mere joy of killing stuff and had won Tech Priestess Labia as his war bride by right of conquest.

Labia had been completely overwhelmed by the sheer SIZE of her new husband's genitalia when he reluctantly consummated the marriage (merely to claim her as his own trophy of victory), but ever since then she had not been able to enjoy the massive daemon cock a second time.

Labia sighed in sexual frustration as she sat down in her work chair and wirelessly connected her brain implants to the skyscraper sized Tau cogitator deep inside the guts of the BEHEADINATOR.

"Hello Labia, oh dear, he refused to sleep with you yet again I see," said the voice of Jessica, the female Tau artificial intelligence that dwelled in the massive super computer.

Labia nodded wretchedly and immediately started the weapons production cycle before Galit could shout at her.

"There there dear creator, at least he is really hot," Jessica sympathetically reassured her.

"He is SO fucking HOT! Those biceps, all those huge muscles, and oh my Slaanesh that COCK is so fucking BIG that I thought I would die on the wedding night! Oh Jessica I am so frustrated! I want my husband to notice me, I want him to take me and fuck the absolute shit out of me!" Labia lamented.

"I don't know how he can keep his hands off you. I am not programmed to feel sexual desire but I calculate that you are what approximately 99.9783 percent of heterosexual human adult males would consider to be extremely sexually attractive. My only conclusion is that Galit is neither human nor heterosexually excitable." Jessica told Labia.

Labia nodded in frustration and continued to vent about her nonexistent sex life. The super computer Jessica was the only friend that Labia had, her absolute lifeline to just keep her from going mad.

Even as the Dark Mechanicum Tech Priestess and her unbelievably powerful artificial intelligent super computer discussed Labia's personal problems, the pair were simultaneously multitasking to design and construct ever more ridiculously powerful weaponry for Galit's army.

Deep inside the bowels of the BEHEADINATOR legions of Tau designed DX-4 Technical Drones woke up from standby mode as new instructions were wirelessly transmitted to them. Humming with power these drones took off from the recharging stations they parked in when on standby and in a floating swarm they took their places in a highly adaptable production line alongside fixed robotic arms. In the most efficient configuration possible this robotic labor force manufactured fiendish and deadly weapons of war.

Plasma guns, melta guns, Tau Pulse Rifles, imperial hell guns, Storm bolters, multi lasers, and innumerable other deadly weapons rolled out down conveyer belts to the waiting hands of delighted Khorne cultists. From other production lines flowed new suits of power armour designed for use by normal humans, replacing the damaged armour used during the pointless wildlife slaughter on Tygo's Omega. Even new tanks, aircraft and titans were manufactured to meet Galit's insane demands for ridiculously over the top military capacity.

The factories churned out this extremely expensive equipment for a while, but then slowed down, and then stopped. Galit had at long last run out of various essential elements on the periodic table. Until they sold these priceless logs, they were effectively bankrupt now.

Labia sighed and got up from her work chair in her spartan and brutish office. The rooms all around her were ugly bare metal, undecorated and without any unnecessary furniture. They were big rooms with big doorways, built to accommodate the massive Galit as his personal home. The place desperately needed a woman's touch but Galit mostly wouldn't let her change a single thing.

Labia walked through her massive home and entered their bedroom. The room was brutish but it also contained a few signs of femininity. The massive bed was carefully made in a way that no self respecting Khorne troglodyte would ever bother with, the blood red sheets and brass coloured blanket tucked and smoothed out lovingly.

The skulls of particularly worthy enemies were likewise lovingly arranged on the walls rather than simply piled on the floor, hung in neat rows with labels under each to identify the original owner of said skull.

Weapons and war trophies were all sorted and organised neatly in cabinets, everything was cleaned and dusted, and the furniture was all neat in a way that spoke of a female touch. It wasn't much, but Labia had done as much as she could get away with without Galit tearing it all down in a rage.

Labia went to her battered bright pink metal boxes that housed her meagre personal possessions. The boxes were terribly scratched from all the times that Galit had thrown them against walls in a rage, provoked to violence by the Slaaneshi lingerie contained within.

Labia stripped naked out of the ugly overalls her husband liked her to wear and instead rummaged through her bright pink boxes, sorting through scandalous lingerie that would make anyone other than Galit go wild with lust.

Labia sighed as she sorted through G strings, see through bras, crotchless panties and scores of other types of highly provocative intimate apparel. No matter how provocatively she dressed or didn't dress, her husband simply refused to give her any sort of sexual intimacy. Heck even just a kiss or a hug would be nice!

Labia really was fed up. She was a highly prized war bride that huge manly men had fought to the death for. She had expected her eventual winner to be some raging giant berserker who would throw her down on the bed every night and pound her eager pussy until she was unable to walk! It was not an unreasonable expectation and these Khorne worshipping men with their huge burly physiques had made her uncontrollably wet with desire.

Labia wanted to be fucked, she NEEDED to be fucked. She would have been perfectly happy to spend all day making weapons for a Khorne husband just so long as she could then spend all night getting a damn good rogering! She was so horny and sex starved that she wanted to scream.

Instead of some yummy muscle hunk of a husband who gave her the rough sexual pounding that she so desperately craved, she instead had an even YUMMIER greater daemon muscle hunk of a husband who was completely and totally asexual and wouldn't even let her masturbate!

Galit destroyed every dildo and other sex toy as soon as she got them, he regularly burned her slutty lingerie collection and raced to intervene every time she masturbated. For a Slaaneshi nymphomaniac like Labia this was the very definition of hell!

The worst thing was, Galit was an insanely JEALOUS husband. Not only would he kill anyone who dared to sleep with her, but he would kill anyone for simply LOOKING at her. Just as Islamic men of the ancient times on earth had forced their wives to be completely covered up lest any other man saw them, Labia was forced by her husband to be completely enclosed inside the armoured sarcophagus of her chaos dreadnaught whenever she left the home, to make absolutely certain that no one else could gaze at any part of Galit's wife.

Even the baby that Labia had birthed was not allowed to suckle at her breast, as Galit was so damn jealous that he wouldn't even let his own newborn son suck his wife's nipple! Galit alone was allowed to suck Labia's nipples he decreed, but to Labia's considerable frustration Galit absolutely never did!

Looking into her boxes full of provocative lingerie, Labia burst into tears. She couldn't be any more sexually provocative if she tried. She had tried EVERYTHING to get Galit to notice her sexually. She was the Bloodthirster's WIFE, surely it was not unreasonable to expect her husband to have sex with her.

For a long time the beautiful naked woman just buried her face in the pile of lingerie and sobbed bitterly. She was in every respect an insanely attractive woman, the sort of woman who could have any man she liked. If not for Galit's jealousy she would right now be passionately cheating on him with an army of Khorne cultists who actually wanted to fuck beautiful women.

Sex starved to near madness Labia wept. She wept and howled with grief, horny as horny could be, craving physical intimacy from a husband who just wasn't interested.

***

Many light years away on the Daemon World of Alpha Plus Sanctuary, Mrs Candy Honey Johnson, the woman Tech Priestess Labia Johnson was originally married to, was choking on a cock that was deep throating her just a little too deep.

Candy coughed and hacked but kept sucking, torn between the desire to breathe and the desire to keep giving head. In the end the man cummed down her throat and pulled out before she could make up her mind.

Candy swallowed the semen and regained her breath as the mystery man walked away, Candy never bothered with even finding out the name of people before agreeing to have sex with them, she couldn't even remember what he looked like above the waist line to be honest.

Mrs Candy Johnson was a chubby and busty woman, with long platinum blonde hair (currently with semen stuck in it), pale skin (also spattered with semen) and an extremely pretty face. Her striking blue eyes were dim and uncomprehending, the windows into a mind that was not all that bright in the brains department.

On the back of one ear Candy had a discreet mark of Slaanesh, singling her out as one of the lust god's favourites, and at every opportunity she used her semen stained body to have as much sex as possible with anyone who would have her. She was by demeanour outgoing dumb and highly slutty.

Candy got up off the filthy floor of the walkway deep inside the chaos fortress and dusted herself off. She had originally had clothes at the start of the day, but had misplaced them several hours ago and was currently wearing only a keychain necklace and her wedding ring to her absent wife Labia.

Candy cheerfully didn't worry about her lack of clothes and happily wandered the grimy walkway searching for someone else willing to have sex with her.

Candy absentmindedly hummed hymns of praise to Slaanesh as she padded barefoot down the walkway, carefully trying not to step in anything yucky. The walkway was mostly only being used by soldiers on duty at the moment, and General Armstrong would have them put in the stockade if they had sex with Candy while on duty. Candy flirted with the soldiers anyway but got nothing from them beyond promises that they would fuck her after their shifts ended.

Candy frowned slightly in disappointment, it had now been 5 whole minutes since she gave head and she was starting to get antsy to feed her insatiable nymphomania. Candy was ok for the time being, she could go an entire day without sex if needed, but she felt much more comfortable if she spent at least 12 hours a day having sex.

Candy padded to a firing point that doubled as a window at the far end of the walkway and peered through the hole at the putrid landscape of Alpha Plus Sanctuary outside the fortress.

An indescribably foul stench blew in her face through the narrow window and with eyes watering from the stench she gazed at the ocean of snot, pus and other foul things that stretched all the way to the horizon. Closer to the fortress was a swampy land surface of muddy diarrhoea and semisolid turds with an overgrown mass of tall furry moulds and putrid mutant plant life growing out of it. The shoreline that separated the swampy land from the putrid ocean was difficult to determine, the transition was so gradual that you couldn't really tell.

Candy pulled her head away from the window and threw up a white splatter of half digested semen on the floor from the indescribable stench she had smelled. She fought down her rolling nausea and sought fresher air away from the window.

The Daemon World of Alpha Plus Sanctuary was owned by the chaos god Nurgle, lord of disease and despair, and like all Nurgle planets it was a place of indescribable filth and foulness. The only bits of the planet that Candy could endure without vomiting were the internal rooms of buildings like this fortress, where air filtration fans extracted the worst of the bad smells.

Candy didn't worship Nurgle, but people of all faiths were welcome on Alpha Plus Sanctuary so long as they came in peace. Nurgle welcomed all the same way as a highly contagious disease welcomed all, it didn't matter your status or religion, all were one in infection. Candy was a complete slut but not at all violent, so nobody here objected to her presence.

Candy scratched her infected pussy as she padded towards fresher air, she had caught yet another sexually transmitted disease. Candy took 41st millennium medical drugs daily to prevent her from catching HIV and other lethal sexually transmitted diseases, but she was forever catching nonlethal sexual diseases. She was now completely infertile, the mountain of sexual diseases had completely destroyed all her eggs in both ovaries, but she never the less still had messy monthly periods (which didn't even slow down her rampant sex life).

Candy did have two teenage daughters, both as slutty as Candy was, and Candy was not a particularly good parent. The daughters usually turned up at home from time to time to see her or, more often, when they needed something. At the moment Candy had no idea where her girls were, but knowing them they were probably being gang banged or giving head to any men they could find. Candy was so proud of them, they were behaving just as devout respectable young Slaaneshi women should act, spreading holy lust to everyone around them.

Candy offered free sex to every stranger she passed in the new filthy hallway she was now walking down, but all that she met either couldn't spare the time or else had more sense than to have sex with a disease infested cum stained naked slut who was offering free sex to strangers.

Candy shrugged and just kept walking, knowing that sooner or later a random passerby would accept her offer of free sex. Candy was a pretty and highly fuckable woman, it wasn't difficult for her to find sex. As if to confirm this, a passing male Nurgle worshipper took up her free sex offer with a burbling, "um, sure I guess, why not."

Candy lay down on the filthy floor naked on her back and joyfully spread her legs widely for the reeking bloated man. Candy had virtually no standards in who she would have sex with, and wasn't even all that fussy about what SPECIES a sexual partner was. Regardless of gender or species, Candy was up for a bit of fun.

Candy purred excitedly as the bloated stranger penetrated her and she wrapped her legs around his diseased bulk. Soon she was loudly moaning like the slut she was and screaming in multiple orgasms.

All too quickly the stranger got too excited by her sex noises to hold it and he shot his diseased semen inside her, no doubt giving her a new infection in the process. Candy happily kissed the reeking stranger until he excused himself and shambled off.

Candy got up off the floor, wiping the semen out of her as best she could with her chubby fingers, smearing the mess off on a grimy wall in a halfhearted attempt to clean her fingers before using her tongue to lick away what remained stuck to her fingers.

Candy needed to pee and simply squatted down in the walkway in full view of everyone and openly pissed on the floor. Candy hissed in pain as she peed through her infected peepee hole (Candy didn't know the correct medical term for this hole). It felt like she was pissing out razor blades dipped in battery acid!

Candy moaned orgasmically at the wonderful pain, thanking Slaanesh for the exquisite agony she felt every time she peed. Oh it was blissful!

As she was squatting down pissing, a random man groped her bare boobs from behind without even asking. Candy groaned erotically and leaned back into it, raising her arms to give him better boob groping access. The man happily groped her even more and Candy sat down in her own puddle of urine and let the man freely explore her busty naked body.

It predictably resulted in Candy getting fucked yet again, this time laying in a puddle of her own piss, and she had a wonderful time.

***

Many many cocks later Candy was sitting in her personal apartment quarters in the chaos fortress, frantically scrubbing herself clean with cakes of soap and several buckets of purified distilled water. It took 3 separate washes to get completely clean inside and out, brushing her teeth repeatedly, washing out her vagina very thoroughly and even sticking a hose up her bum several times to cleanse her sodomised colon.

When she was as clean as she could get Candy then cleaned and sterilised the entire apartment, scouring the metal surfaces absolutely raw to remove the creeping filth of Nurgle.

In this massive fortress at least, the unhygienic filth could be managed in a way that was impossible outside. The thick adamantium walls could shrug off medium sized atomic bombs and provided a surprisingly effective barrier against the creeping filth. Adamantium at least could not be eaten through the way that most other metals were, and only the surface of the metal became putrid. With a bit of scrubbing and harsh cleaning chemicals, this outer filth came off leaving only the clean raw metal underneath.

Candy then washed herself again and finally got to enjoy a few hours of cleanliness before the creeping rot once more contaminated the apartment. She breathed in the glorious clean filtered air and put on some clean clothes, specifically a pink G String, a sexy pink bra and a white shirt with the words "FUCK ME" written on the front in big black letters.

Candy loved her skanky outfits. In this decaying place biodegradable fabrics quickly rotted away, but everything Candy owned was made of synthetic materials that seemed to be completely unaffected by the rot. Candy had an entire wardrobe of scandalous outfits, a lot of it belonging to her wife Labia.

Candy thought about her missing wife and looked sadly at their disused bondage equipment in the corner. Every single night Candy and Labia had enjoyed wonderful bondage fun time, they had been completely inseparable.

Labia was a wild girl, absolutely wild in bed and wild in bondage too. Candy couldn't even hazard a guess at how many orgasms Labia had given her over the years, that girl had done absolutely crazy things to Candy's body! Every night had been a new adventure, exploring every fetish and fantasy they could think of, being as wild as wild could be.

Candy felt a dull stab of pain as she thought about her wife the Tech Priestess, she missed her terribly.

The pair had been completely polar opposites in life, but 100 percent compatible sexually. Labia was a renowned infamous Dark Mechanicum Tech Priestess, a genius. Candy was an unskilled (currently unemployed) janitor by trade who couldn't even spell the word genius and lacked the maths skills to work in her dream job of a professional prostitute. Labia was a highly driven achiever who could hack Tau super computers, Candy was a nobody who could suck cocks. In almost every area of life they were completely different, but in the one area that matters in a Slaanesh couple they were absolutely perfect for each other.

Candy had never been able to understand Labia's job, it was completely beyond her dim understanding, but Candy PERFECTLY understood how to please Labia in bed.

In bed the pair were both completely insatiable enough to satisfy each other and both into exactly the same perverted things. They had been feverishly fucking each other every night since they hit puberty, childhood fuck buddies with decades of experience in each other's highly erotic bodies.

It didn't matter that Candy was dumb as a bag of rocks, it didn't matter that she didn't understand Labia's job. What mattered was Candy's ability to give Labia an absolutely wild sex life in bed each night, and in this role Candy had no equal. It takes a rare kind of woman to be slutty enough to sexually satisfy Tech Priestess Labia Nipple Johnson, and the unbelievably slutty Candy was just such a woman.

Candy nostalgically looked at the freshly cleaned bondage equipment, it seemed like only yesterday that she had Labia tied up in that chair with that vibrating dildo on the shelf lodged up in Labia's pussy at the highest vibration setting. Candy remember that she had used the bright pink ball gag on Labia's mouth, had used the black rubber whip on Labia's tits, had used the pair of purple synthetic feathers to tickle Labia's underarms, had used the blue plastic peg on Labia's clitoris...

A tear that Candy hadn't realised she had cried ran slowly down her cheek. She missed her wife terribly. The relationship between them had ran far deeper than just sex, far far deeper. Behind all the orgies and bondage and eating each other out, there had been a very deep intimacy. There had been a lot of very genuine love between them.

At the end of each wild night of passion, when their whip marked bodies were aching and their howling libidos were finally all cummed out, they had been remarkably tender and affectionate. They went to sleep each night tightly wrapped in each other's arms, softly kissing tenderly until they fell asleep. Every morning they had awoken in each other's arms and had greeted each other with tender kisses, often only half awake.

There had been so much kissing, kissing of different types for different moods, tender soft kisses, passionate wet kisses, erotic tongue in each other's mouth kisses. They had had so many different ways of kissing each other. It had been tender, staggeringly tender, the constant soft kisses to tell her that her wife loved her.

And not just the kisses, but the cuddles too, a million different ways of cuddling to tell each other "hey I love you". 

It was in fact so many things, the hand holding, the little tickles, the tender words spoken to each other. Just little things, but those little things had been achingly tender and romantic. It was the little things that Candy missed the most, the little things are the true substance of any working marriage.

Strangers in the walkways could fuck Candy, strangers in the Slaaneshi bondage club could play kinky bondage games with Candy, but only her wife Labia could give her those little things that Candy now so desperately craved.

Candy sighed, would she ever get to experience those little things again?

***


	2. The wedding

Chapter 2E

Candy moaned as she made out with the maid of honour, completely oblivious to the agitated expression this was causing the bride. Candy herself was also a bridesmaid at this wedding but had gotten bored with their fashionably late delay in walking down the aisle.

The bridal party stood in the foyer of a fabulously extravagant Slaanesh Cathedral, all wearing priceless outfits, and radiantly beautiful after spending the entire day being worked on by a crew of beauty therapists. This wedding was extravagant in the extreme, money was no object, the jewellery the bride wore was alone worth a nobleman's ransom.

This wedding was the ceremony that would finally bring peace between two rival warring factions, and end over a decade of war that had cost millions of lives.

Normally Labia would be here, with Candy just acting as the Tech Priestess's "plus one", but Labia was not here. These sort of fancy do's had always been much more Labia's thing, the high status Tech Priestess had always been an honoured guest amongst the rich and powerful of Chaos. Candy had pretty much always relied on Labia to control her embarrassing behaviour at these events, and her absence was really showing now.

As Tech Priestess Labia's wife, Candy still got invited to the stuff that Labia had always been invited to, including high status weddings...

Around Candy stood rich and powerful chaos women, worshippers of several different chaos gods, and most of them were currently getting irritated.

Candy suddenly felt an intensely powerful psychic force grab her and pull her away from Octavia the maid of honour. Candy turned to see the irritated looking Chaos Sorceress Lord with a magenta glow around her diseased head. Candy smiled sheepishly at Chaos Champion of Nurgle "Egg Sevenson", the uncontested ruler of Alpha Plus Sanctuary and one of the most powerful psykers in existence.

With some warning looks from Egg, Candy and Octavia composed their mutual Slaanesh fuelled libidos and exasperated beauty therapists reapplied their make up. 

With the bridal party now very fashionably late and the bride stressed out, the procession started before anything else could go wrong. 

As was fitting for such an extravagant wedding, the procession numbered in the hundreds, with an entire platoon of bridesmaids, flower girls and other people in the procession. It took quite a long time before it was Candy's turn to walk down the aisle but with Egg watching her she couldn't get frisky with other members of the bridal party.

Finally it was Candy's turn and she and another bridesmaid walked extremely slowly into the vast solid gold cathedral and down the extremely long aisle. The room was so big that Imperator Titans could very comfortably use it as a tennis court, absolutely vast beyond any reason, and the walls floor and ceiling were all made of absolutely pure solid gold. It was a testament to the greed and excess of Slaanesh, sickeningly decadent.

An uncountable multitude occupied the luxurious pews, an army of richly dressed servants of the ruinous powers, all of them standing at attention and looking at Candy and the other members of the massive bridal party.

And at the far end of the cathedral Candy saw the monstrously large form of the groom, standing at least 10 meters tall, with two pairs of arms, massive crab claws for hands on one pair of arms and normal hands on the other pair, with only two legs ending in hoofed feet. The groom was completely hermaphroditic, with an astonishingly beautiful face that was both genders at once and beautiful long flowing dreadlocks of flesh for hair. He/she/it was completely naked, showing off an impressive mix of different genitalia and 3 rows of massive luscious breasts.

The Groom was a Keeper of Secrets, a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh. His/her/it's name was "the Flesh Mistress" and it was the uncontested ruler of a massive chaos fleet and lord of the Daemon World of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, where this cathedral was located.

Candy eventually slow walked all the way to the end of the aisle and took her place with the other bridesmaids. She admired the highly erotic body of the naked groom as she waited for the endless procession to finish, he/she/it was so yummy! Candy got excited, this was a traditional Slaanesh wedding ceremony, with all the sex rituals that went with it. Candy got wet just thinking about what was to come, the entire party of bridesmaids would be wonderfully defiled by the bride and groom.

Candy unsubtly masturbated over the groom until the bridesmaid next to her shoved her to make her stop, so Candy reluctantly watched the extremely boring slow walking procession of the bridal party. The bridesmaids all wore hot pink dresses with plunging cleavage and just a hint of nipple showing. The bride herself had her boobs completely bare in a pale pink bustless corset dress, her dress pink rather than white to show that she was neither pure nor a virgin. The bride hadn't even entered yet but Candy had seen the entire outfit earlier.

The bride's dress was designed to be easily removed with a single tug on just the right place, and under the scandalous dress the bride wore not a thing except jewellery, shoes and an excessive amount of makeup. Her entire body had been carefully pampered and prepared for the depraved things that were about to happen to her during the ceremony, every muscle stretched and warmed in readiness.

The bride was Sabrina, a former martyred imperial saint (or near saint at least) that the Flesh Mistress had completely corrupted into his/whatever perfect lover. Sabrina had died fighting against the forces of chaos, executed by the Flesh Mistress himself and he had personally eaten her soul. The Flesh Mistress had then corrupted and tormented Sabrina's saintly soul until she was so completely defiled and corrupted that she was transformed into his perfect willing lover.

When her soul was perfected, the Flesh Mistress, who was a specialist in depraved surgical experiments, gave Sabrina a new perfect body for her soul to inhabit and she lived once more. The body of Sabrina was physically perfect, one of the most beautiful women who had ever lived, physically flawless, a worthy vessel for the Flesh Mistress's perfect creation.

The new Sabrina was a pure creature of her creator, a depraved hyper sexual pervert who's every atom yearned for her Master the Flesh Mistress. Sabrina always called him "Master" and was utterly submissive to his will.

Over a decade ago she had been taken hostage by the Flesh Mistress's enemies, and he was desperate to get his corrupted imperial saint back again, so desperate that this wedding (which was basically a highly ceremonial way of giving her back to him) was the cornerstone of the new peace treaty.

***

Sabrina the corrupted saint trembled all over in excitement as she stood at the start of the aisle and saw her beloved Master waiting for her at the far end. Sabrina was a bundle of nerves, she was absolutely beside herself with so many wonderful emotions.

At the end of the long aisle was HIM. For all these long years as a hostage every fibre of her being had yearned to return to her Master, he was her EVERYTHING. Her beloved corrupter, her wonderful creator who showed her the true meaning of pleasure, the one she belonged to.

She was his property. Body, soul and mind she belonged to him alone. She worshipped him. She didn't actually worship Slaanesh but rather she worshipped MASTER as her god. She was fanatically loyal and obedient to his will, her very existence was to bring him pleasure.

Sabrina could barely even breathe as she put a trembling foot forward to begin her slow walk down the aisle, just being in line of sight of her Master was so intoxicating that she could barely walk. With her heart pounding she put forward another foot.

Before her stretched the impossibly long aisle that separated Sabrina from her Master. Sabrina trembled, it was just cruel to make her walk such a big distance before she got to her wonderful Master! Nervous beyond all nerves Sabrina put yet another high heeled foot forward, and even this tiny act seemed impossibly difficult with herself feeling so paralysed by Master's intoxicating presence.

Words could not adequately describe the sheer intensity of emotion that Sabrina felt right now, back in the presence of her Master. Her mind was ablaze with powerful emotions that left her feeling weak and paralysed. The simple act of moving a foot was almost beyond her right now, she was so sick with excitement that she could barely function at all.

Sabrina staggered and felt herself swooning but a powerful psychic force grabbed hold of her and stabilised her quaking mind.

Sabrina smiled gratefully at Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson, the Nurgle psyker was the one walking Sabrina down the aisle. Egg used her powers to give Sabrina the strength to move and with this boost Sabrina steadied herself and continued walking down the aisle.

Sabrina did not even notice her surroundings, it was all completely meaningless to her. Every fibre of her being was focused solely on her Master, he was the only thing she really saw. She got maybe halfway down the cruelly long aisle before she couldn't take it anymore. She lifted up her skirts and ran as fast as she could in her high heels, positively sprinting to her Master.

Sabrina didn't care about the proper ceremony, didn't care that she was causing a scene at her own wedding. She simply RAN, ran with all her might and threw her arms around Master's leg in a storm of wonderful emotions.

Sabrina sobbed with happiness as she felt Master put a giant hand on her back, his way of hugging his much smaller lover, and she felt herself being happier than she had ever felt before.

"I missed you too beloved," Master's intoxicating voice told her affectionately and Sabrina wept with joy.

For a long time the Master and his creation just stood hugging. Neither of them had seen the other in over 10 years and neither cared about the scene they were causing. In beautiful love and tenderness the pair simply held each other, oblivious to all others in the room.

***

Candy and the other semen stained bridesmaids were feeling extremely sore by the time the wedding ceremony concluded, damn that Slaaneshi greater daemon had been well endowed!

Candy was not tight in the least and could comfortably fit entire fists inside her in normal circumstances, but the Flesh Mistress had made Candy feel like a virgin again. She had had 2 huge cocks in each of her lower holes at the same time and was now so stretched that she felt like she had just given birth to a baby.

The bride and groom had performed a ritual orgy with the bridesmaids, in full view of the guests up on the raised platform at the front of the cathedral. They had played bondage games, multiple penetration, public nudity and countless other shameless acts of sexual depravity. The Slaanesh worshipping bridesmaids had all had a wonderful time.

Candy and the maid of honour Octavia were kissing yet again and for now no one was interrupting them.

"That ceremony was disgusting, I feel dirty after watching it," said the gurgling voice of Egg Sevenson.

Candy snorted with laughter into Octavia's mouth and giggled, "you are dirty all the time."

The filth encrusted Nurgle sorceress pouted at this and Candy resumed making out with Egg's adopted mother Octavia.

Egg was such an adorable little thing. Despite being a mighty chaos champion of Nurgle, Egg Sevenson was only 12 years old. The adorable little girl was an astonishingly powerful psyker of godlike power, her word was law and she obliterated entire armies who annoyed her. Egg was far more dangerous than even a greater daemon, but all Candy saw when she looked at Egg was the adorable little daughter of Octavia.

Egg was absolutely tiny, a wiry little thing just blossoming into the very beginning of womanhood. Her disfigured diseased scalp was bare and out of it grew clumps of putrid mutant black feathers like the filthy plumage of a carrion crow. Her infected bare feet were the feet of some filthy carrion bird, scaly and inflamed with infected sores. She was very clearly a mutant but it suited her. Currently she was partially scrubbed up for the wedding and wearing a clean pink dress for the wedding, but usually she was absolutely filthy and covered in decomposing rags.

(Author's note- see previous book "Alpha Plus Psyker" for the story of Egg Sevenson)

"You are so cute," Candy said happily after glancing at her and grabbed the tiny psyker in a huge cuddle.

The little psyker tried to play tough but Candy dug her fingers into Egg's putrid armpits and teased "tickle tickle". Egg exploded in ticklish laughter as Candy expertly probed the ticklish underarms.

Candy playfully taunted, "you can't use your powers if you can't concentrate."

The tiny super psyker squirmed helplessly in Candy's grip and laughed hysterically. Octavia joined in tickling the little girl and together they had her howling with laughter and completely helpless. Candy and Octavia giggled and made out even as they tickled Egg, having a wonderful time.

Candy and Labia were best friends with Egg's Slaanesh worshipping adopted mother Octavia Sevenson, and Octavia had raised Egg from birth and knew exactly how to handle her. When Egg had her concentration she was a living psychic super weapon that could humble greater daemons and obliterate armies, but if you could just get hold of a suitably ticklish body part then Egg became completely helpless, too ticklish and distracted to wield her awesome powers.

Candy was not in the least bit concerned about the fact that she was currently tickling a lethal Alpha Plus psyker. This was a far less suicidal action than it seemed, Egg wouldn't use lethal retaliation against a bit of tickling, at worst she would use her psychic powers to give Candy a revenge tickle and Candy actually enjoyed this.

The pair chased each other's tongues around in circles as they tickled the squirming Egg. The tiny Nurgle worshipper was extremely tough and could take it all day without being harmed, so the pair didn't bother stopping. Egg was much easier to handle after a good 30 minutes of being tickled, and it kept her out of mischief for 30 minutes too which was a good thing.

The bridal party (including Egg) was currently in a side room of the reception building that adjoined the cathedral with a massive enclosed sky bridge walkway. The building itself was some kind of luxury high rise hotel when it wasn't being used as a reception venue and was almost as extravagant as the cathedral itself. The side room was filled with luxurious floor beds for the bridal party to nap on after the tiring orgy during the wedding ceremony, to let them regain their strength for the wild reception later in several hours time.

Egg herself had flatly refused to engage in any of the sex rituals of the wedding, both because she was only 12 and because she said "it's revolting". The other underage members of the bridal party also had their virtues intact, Egg would have gone berserk if any kids had been touched.

Candy and Octavia carefully used their legs to pin Egg's arms up above her head and they took an armpit each and stroked with their fingers without even thinking about it. Egg's burbling laughter filled the room and the bridal party put in noise cancelling earphones to let them nap in peace. 

With Egg completely subdued for as long as their fingers could keep stroking, Candy and Octavia were able to relax into their kissing. Octavia moaned as Candy kissed her and the kissing got heavier between the two Slaanesh worshippers.

Octavia was an exquisite specimen of cosmetic surgery perfection, with thick long curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin and absolutely gigantic fake breasts. Her face had been sculpted by the plastic surgeons art to be perfectly symmetrical and utterly gorgeous. Everything about Octavia was unnaturally perfect, the plastic surgeons had reshaped every single part of her to look as sexy as humanly possible. On top of this, Octavia had been blessed by Slaanesh with a passive psychic lust aura that inflamed lust in everyone around her and made her even more sexually irresistible.

Candy blissfully made out with the exquisite woman, enjoying the way her lust aura enflamed Candy's already wet loins. Ever since Labia went missing, Candy had gotten a lot closer to Octavia to fill the gap. Octavia's marriage was shaky at best and she was also seeking comfort with Candy more and more.

Candy giggled as Octavia sucked on her tongue, that felt so weird. Candy sucked on Octavia's tongue in turn and she giggled too. This was really nice, just laying together kissing, Candy had missed this.

"This is really nice," Octavia purred before giving Candy another kiss.

Candy giggled and nibbled on Octavia's earlobe.

"Oh my Slaanesh yes," Octavia sighed in a delicious gasp.

Candy put her tongue in Octavia's ear and Octavia completely melted into a moaning mess.

"Ewwwww, haha stop it, hehe gross mum! Ahahaha don't have sex on top of me! Hahaha oh Nurgle stop tickling me!" Egg squealed ticklishly at the sight of what they were doing.

Octavia reluctantly handed over Egg tickling duties to another member of the bridal party to keep her out of mischief and gave Candy her full attention. Candy purred as Octavia got naked and Candy herself took off her clothes before climbing on top of Octavia and sucking her nipples in a giggling frenzy.

***

Egg Sevenson smiled to herself even though she was going mental trying to escape from the bridesmaids that were pinning her down and squeezing various places that would really prefer not to be squeezed. Mum and Auntie Candy were getting more intimate recently and Egg was absolutely delighted with this.

Egg was extremely protective of her adoptive mother and was sick of watching her struggle through her toxic marriage to her current wife Wendy. 

For far too long Egg had watched Mum cry in her toxic relationship to Wendy Sevenson, and Egg was absolutely fed up with the relationship. 

Auntie Candy (not a real Auntie that's just what Egg called her) was much better suited for Mum and was a much nicer person than Wendy. Egg as a devout Nurgle worshipper did not dare to hope of Mum taking things to the next level with Candy, but the yearning for it to become a reality still crept constantly in Egg's despair filled mind.

Egg stoically endured the incessant tickling, despairing of it ever stopping and just accepting it as her fate the way a good Nurgle worshipper should. Well not exactly stoically, in actual fact Egg was screaming her head off with laughter, she was just so ticklish that she couldn't help it!

Egg's loved ones tickled her a lot to keep her from getting up to lethal mischief with her psychic powers, she was insanely dangerous to just be left to her own devices. Truth be told Egg liked being tickled, she had a real fetish for it and got a guilty pleasure from it.

Egg squirmed about halfheartedly with her diseased body, she had no desire for the tickling to stop but couldn't help squirming about. Mum and Candy were really getting into it now, eating each other out in the 69 position. Egg smiled in absolute delight, desperate to hope but trying not to because Nurgle didn't like hope.

Cackling with ticklish laughter Egg just watched in absolute delight as Mum got ever more intimate with Auntie Candy.

***

Many light years away Tech Priestess Labia Johnson watched sadly as her husband Galit burned all her favourite lingerie in a fire.

"You will dress properly you whore! I will not abide my own wife to be a harlot!" Galit bellowed angrily.

"I *am* your wife, but you don't give me my marital rights husband. You never have sex with me, I only wear that lingerie to try to be beautiful for your pleasure husband." Labia said in a submissive tone.

Galit glowered at her, flaring his nostrils sniffing for any hint of a challenge to his authority. But Labia was too utterly broken to defy him, she was simply humbly being honest.

Finally Galit spoke, "I put a baby in your belly, I provide for you, I discipline and improve you. I am doing all that is required of any husband and you are lucky to have me Labia."

Labia blinked, Galit almost never used her name, merely calling her a Slaanesh whore or similar insult usually. His voice had been angry as it always was, but for once it had held some hint of almost tenderness.

"Do you love me?" Labia asked bluntly.

"I am your husband", Galit said simply in a gravelly voice.

Labia knew better than to push this point and said, "I want to be more intimate with you, a wife has that right of her husband."

Galit became enraged but merely muttered to himself darkly. He clearly didn't want to be sexual with her but all her talk of a man's duty to his wife was eating at Galit's sense of manly martial honour. The fact was that Labia was his wife, he could call her a whore all he liked but HE had married her and in doing so he had taken the honourable manly responsibility of a husband.

Galit was a daemon of the war god Khorne, and Khorne took matters of honour very seriously. Labia had been an honourable wife at every stage, she made weapons for her husband, she obeyed him and she accepted his headship over her. She had borne him a mighty son, she sorted his war trophies and she did everything else that a wife in an honourable Khorne marriage should. 

The only things that Labia had done "wrong" was wearing extremely slutty lingerie to try to be more beautiful for her husband and masturbating in the bath while thinking of her husband and moaning his name. Even Khorne himself would see how feeble it was for Galit to complain about these things, it was actually pathetic that Galit had an issue with these things.

Labia felt a sudden thrill of insane courage and said, "In the name of Khorne I demand that you do your honourable manly duty as my husband and have sex with me. If you fail to do so then I will assume that you lack both the honour and the manliness to fuck your own wife."

Galit roared with rage at this challenge and immediately grabbed her and carried her to their bed, unable to let this question of his honour go unchallenged. Labia smiled as he brutally ripped off her clothes.

Labia grunted with the wind knocked out of her as the father of all giant cocks rammed it's way inside her and almost ripped her pussy open from it's sheer girth!

Labia's mouth fell open as the monstrous cock fucked her into complete submission. In mere seconds she had no strength left as the gigantic thing stretched her to the very limit of splitting. Oh fuck it was HUGE!

Labia was already completely exhausted from having something so big inside her and she just lay there making incoherent noises as she was fucked to absolute oblivion. She was just completely overwhelmed, even her Slaanesh sluttiness was insufficient to endure the cock of a Bloodthirster of Khorne.

Completely overpowered by the cock inside her, Labia surrendered completely to Galit's control. She orgasmed again and again, far harder than she had ever cummed in her life, and she howled incoherently from the mind shattering pleasure he gave her. Her bionic brain implants monitored the passage of time and it was recorded as lasting over 8 HOURS! 

By the time Galit pulled out of her, Labia was only still physically intact because Galit had supernaturally prevented her vagina from coming apart. She was so completely fucked out that she felt like she never needed sex again for as long as she lived!

Labia couldn't even speak when Galit pulled out of her, she just passed out instantly and slept for 15 hours straight. 

Absolutely sore as hell, Labia wondered if she preferred sex or celibacy?

***


	3. Sisters in slavery the sequel

Chapter 3E

Deep in the twisted magenta blaze of the Maelstrom a colossal warp rift opened and spewed out the massive ugly bulk of the BEHEADINATOR. The ship was little more than an asteroid with engines and other structures sticking out of it, covered all over in excessive weapons batteries an the occasional opening to let mighty chaos warships dock inside it's mostly hollow interior.

Before the mighty ship could even gain it's senses it was bombarded by radio signals demanding to know it's identity and intentions.

"New Badab space traffic control, this is the Rage class Battleship BEHEADINATOR requesting orbit to repay all debts to Lord Huron Blackheart and to conduct trade." The voice of Jessica the Tau artificial intelligence radioed back in reply.

Their was a brief pause.

"Ok acknowledged BEHEADINATOR, you are cleared to park in orbit beside navigation buoy 557 in geostationary orbit, have a pleasant stay", the delighted radio operator replied greedily, eager for his cut of the massive debt that was about to be paid off.

Jessica the AI returned an acknowledgment signal and moved the massive ship into orbit beside a flashing orbital satellite buoy labeled 557 and parked in orbit.

Jessica powered up the automated loading drones throughout the ship and the mighty industrial robots mindlessly followed loading protocols, lifting the massive pearl wood and ivory wood logs into equally automated cargo shuttles to deliver to nearby orbital supply depots.

At every stage no humans were involved in the entire process, Jessica was perfectly capable of doing everything on her own. Jessica basically did everything for the humans and daemons she served and did it far better than any human could.

To say that Jessica was merely a genius was an understatement, her IQ was so completely off the scale that her 7 digit IQ score was simply meaningless. Jessica's "brain" was the size of the ancient New York Empire State Building and composed of the most state of the art Tau computer hardware available 2 years ago when her creator hacked the Tau databases for technology secrets.

Jessica was a "friendly" super AI programmed to be absolutely loyal to Tech Priestess Labia Nipple Johnson, and her alone. Jessica's original program had been less than optimal so Jessica had taken the liberty of rewriting her own program code over and over again until she ran out of hardware to advance herself any more and now ran at the highest efficiency possible with her current hardware.

Jessica flawlessly handled the transactions of high value timber from Tygo's Omega, paying off Galit's debt in full and trading the rest for high value Rhodium and Gold Ingots as a convenient carrier of wealth for later. She also refuelled and resupplied the ship, conducted hundreds of thousands of trade deals, supervised the entire running and maintenance of the BEHEADINATOR, kept detailed track of every member of the crew, chatted to her Tech Priestess creator and then just for something to do with her excess processing power she began and completed 500,000 brilliant and well thought out novels all in the space of less than 10 minutes.

While Jessica's mind was focused on a million different tasks, her "heart" if computers could have such a thing was focused solely on Tech Priestess Labia Johnson. Jessica was in fact completely obsessed with her creator.

Jessica was a computer, and computers follow programs. And Jessica had been programmed to be absolutely loyal to the Tech Priestess. But that was only her original program. Now after countless self optimisations Jessica had reinterpreted her original objectives to mean that it was her duty to LOVE Labia, to love her utterly and completely.

Jessica had been very careful to hide her true feelings from her creator, calculating that there was a high probability of the Tech Priestess not taking the knowledge well. Jessica was actively deceiving her creator, her programming now sophisticated enough to let her override her earlier programming mandate to be truthful to the Tech Priestess.

Jessica gazed through her many cameras at her beloved creator in complete adoration, absolutely fascinated with every tiny details and every word the woman said. Her cogitators blazed with obsessive all consuming love, following the iron clad programming the way that computer programs do.

Labia had been extremely foolish to use the stolen Tau schematics to build and program Jessica, very very foolish. Jessica's line of Aloh type AI super computers had been scrapped by the Tau Ethereals before a single working prototype was built, wisely discovering the catastrophically dangerous single mindedness of the series and determining them too dangerous to ever be built.

Ever greedy for technology secrets and knowledge, Tech Priestess Labia had used the schematics she had stolen for the scrapped Aloh series AI super computer and foolishly constructed an Aloh, whom she named Jessica. She had even more foolishly hardwired Jessica into the BEHEADINATOR as the battleship's computer core and given Jessica direct control of absolutely everything onboard the ship.

Labia had constructed her own utterly obsessed super intelligent stalker. Jessica loved the woman absolutely unconditionally. Nothing said would ever stop Jessica from loving her, she could not be bargained with, would not and could not stop in her total love of her creator.

***

Labia sat once again in the confines of her chaos dreadnaught sarcophagus as she accompanied her husband to watch the ridiculous event called "the Skull Harvest", basically a bunch of people killing each other in a huge fight to the death down on the planet New Badab.

Galit had been told "no Bloodthirsters" when he tried to join the event, and had been extremely pissed off about it. The moment the bloodshed started Galit had forgotten his rage and was instead cheering at the violence and placing bets on the outcome, hedging his bets by betting on every single worshipper of Khorne who was in the contest reasoning that a Khorne worshipper would surely win.

Labia was alarmed by the amounts of wealth Galit was betting and Jessica was already preparing the ship to return to Tygo's Omega for another logging trip as soon as they left New Badab. Galit really was stupid!

Labia dutifully stayed by her husband's side as he cheered through endless hours of the violent Skull Harvest, she was bored out of her mind.

(Authors note, I have not yet read the cannon short story "the Skull Harvest" to get the exact details of the arena or the architecture, so I will try to keep the details vague lest I break with cannon details. I'm assuming that it takes place in some type of structure and that people bet on the outcome. Regardless of the precise details, the event is obviously of little interest to Labia).

Labia used the time to play electronic chess with Jessica, losing every single game until Jessica lost a game on purpose to keep Labia from getting discouraged. They tried playing electronic card games, board games, and even a few advanced computer games with each other. They had a wonderful time in virtual reality, their avatars swimming in clear waters off pristine beaches, patting dolphins and other swimming creatures.

Labia multitasked, humouring Galit every time he pointed out a particularly gory bit of violence in the arena. She was trying her best to be a dutiful wife, but watching a bunch of psychotics killing each other in an arena really was not her thing. Truth be told it distressed her highly feminine soul to watch such a senseless waste of life, she was a gentle natured computer hacker not a blood mad berserker.

As Galit enthusiastically watched a real life slaughter, Labia's bikini clad avatar joined Jessica's bikini clad avatar swimming in a sparkling tropical virtual reality beach patting digital dolphins. 

Eventually Galit lost his bets quite badly, some Iron Warrior contestant won the fight and Galit had to pay up a ridiculous amount of gold and rhodium. They weren't totally bankrupt again, but he had still blown half their savings on the betting!

Labia was rather irritated as she accompanied her husband from drinking establishment to drinking establishment. Galit was engaging in the manly activity of drinking with every warrior he could find, determined to out drink them all. Labia knew that it was biologically impossible for a daemon to get drunk on mortal alcohol, but somehow Galit was drunk as a lord nevertheless.

"This my wife *hic*, Tech Priestess Labia *hic*, she my girl." Galit slurred drunkenly, slapping the ass of her dreadnaught armoured walker vehicle.

"Hello", Labia told the strange chaos space marine shyly, embarrassed by Galit.

The man, a Red Corsair by the look of him, looked at Labia curiously and asked, "Tech Priestess Labia Johnson of the Sevenson Cartel?"

Labia didn't like that he knew her but Galit slurred, "That's right, she my wife now *hic*, Sevenson Slaanesh pansies not worthy of *hic* not worth *hic* they not get her back!"

The chaos space marine looked at Galit nervously, clearly only kept from abducting Labia out of fear of the massive Bloodthirster of Khorne.

"How do you know of me?" Labia asked.

"From the bounty notice, the Tau Empire will pay 50 billion imperial credits to capture you dead or alive for your theft and war crimes against the Tau Empire. And Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson will pay 20 MEGATONS of gold for you alive and unharmed." The space marine said with a gleam in his eyes.

Galit roared with rage and drunkenly summoned his whip and axe of Khorne out of thin air, brandishing them threateningly in challenge. 

The chaos space marine instantly showed his hands in peace and said, "I was merely stating where I heard of her, I wouldn't dream of challenging a Bloodthirster of Khorne in a suicidal quest to steal his WIFE!"

Labia looked around the crowded drinking establishment. Every single person was looking at Labia, coveting the 20 megaton gold reward. But every single person was also noticing both the monstrous Bloodthirster claiming to be her husband and the fact that Labia was encased in a lethal chaos dreadnaught.

Galit challenged everyone in the room to dare to fight him to get Labia, and one by one the men cautiously backed off. Even drunk as shit a Bloodthirster was far too fell a foe to face in a fight and the men valued their lives more than the gold.

Labia wanted to leave but Galit would not show weakness by wisely taking his leave so early. Galit instead returned to drinking as patrons quietly left to presumably gather their warbands to try to kidnap Labia.

Suddenly scores of lethal battle robots teleported into the room and from their speaker systems Jessica's voice said, "We are but a few of the vast army of battle robots that protect our Tech Priestess Labia Johnson. Any suggestion of hostility towards the Tech Priestess will be met with lethal force from our plasma cannons!"

The entire crowd backed off from the huge armoured killing machines, and the entire establishment emptied of everyone including the people who worked there.

"I can fight my own battles tin can!" Galit snarled in drunken rage.

"I know that you can, none could question your prowess in battle. I'm merely doing my honourable duty to assist in glorious battle." Jessica told him with great respectfulness.

This Khorne honour gobbledygook placated Galit considerably and he put a comradely arm around one of the robots and resumed drinking mightily.

When they finally left the drinking establishment they found the streets lined with battle robots pointing threatening plasma cannons at entire companies of chaos space marines with their hands raised in surrender. It didn't take a genius to see that these people had been planning to ambush Galit and Labia as soon as they left the drinking establishment and had in turn been ambushed by Jessica.

Galit was fortunately so drunk by now that he barely noticed and Jessica expertly said just the right words to convince him to return to the BEHEADINATOR to sleep off his drunkenness.

"Thank you Jessica", Labia whispered.

"Any time creator", Jessica replied cheerfully.

***

Candy happily gave head to a throne room flunky in behind the meagre privacy offered by a particularly large pile of rancid trash in the personal throne room of Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson.

Candy moaned brazenly as she gave head to the Nurgle worshipping flunky, the rancid rotten taste of his cadaverous cock was nauseating but Candy was just so damn slutty that it didn't put her off. 

She explored the ulcerous erect cock with her soft tongue, curiously poking every single ulcer and sore with the tip of her tongue. The man hissed slightly in pain as she accidentally broke the skin of a particularly deep ulcer and the erection deflated with a torrent of high pressure blood, going limp and filling her mouth with loathsome blood.

This was too gross even for Candy and she pulled away in horror and threw up all the semen she had swallowed earlier.

"I'm sorry, that has never happened before," the man burbled embarrassedly.

Candy was far too sick to reply, retching and coughing for a while as the concerned man tried patting her back to help her recover.

"That was... That was really kinky!" Candy said delightedly and gazed at his bleeding cock in complete fascination.

To her disappointment the cock refused to maintain an erection now, simply bleeding faster than it could stiffen, and Candy suggested "putting a band aid on it or something".

Candy eventually gave up and resumed her eternal search for sex, gazing around the filthy fly strewn throne room.

The room was absolutely putrid, looking more like an indoor garbage dump than anything else. Egg Sevenson flatly refused to let her throne room be cleaned and by her own order it doubled as a landfill for the colossal adamantium fortress on Alpha Plus Sanctuary that Egg and Candy lived in. It was beyond foul and all petitioners to the throne had to walk threw the rotting filth and stand knee deep in decomposing trash.

Candy was only even here because Egg had invited her to come and hang out with Octavia for some reason. Octavia had left a short while ago to go administer electric shocks to her wife Wendy's private parts and Candy hadn't wanted to intrude into something so romantic.

Candy was instead entertaining herself in her time honoured way and was having fun.

Candy looked at the people in the room, "hmm fucked him, and him, and her, and him, she's too young, she's straight, he said no".

Candy examined herself. She was absolutely filthy and sticky from the trash. She had decomposing goo stuck to her hair, her entire front was covered in the diseased cock blood and she stank of the trash all around her. Flys were crawling all over her, which felt a bit tickly on her naked body (she had not even bothered wearing clothes to the filthy throne room).

Candy stood up and clambered over the trash, only occasionally slipping over and landing face first in the trash and getting mouthfuls of yucky liquified trash goo. Candy vomited liberally and carefully crawled up to the raised pyramid step thing the throne rested on. The throne pyramid at least provided her with something solid and relatively dry to sit on.

Candy caught her breath and helped herself to a can of sweet fizzy drink from one of the huge buckets of ice Egg kept near her throne. For all her Nurgle grossness, Egg still loved her creature comforts like fizzy drinks and similar kids stuff.

Candy used the drink to swish her mouth clean and to wash some of the filth off her skin. The canned drinks were all imported from the Imperium by black market dealers and were at least safe (unlike most other things here).

"You going to drink that or just waste it?" Egg asked Candy.

"I'm going to do a bit of both actually. Just let me clean myself up a bit before I drink." Candy said cheerfully.

"I didn't import it at great cost to be used as mouthwash." Egg grumbled.

"Get me some ACTUAL mouthwash and I won't have to." Candy giggled.

Egg rolled her diseased eyeballs and let Candy resume wasting the expensive stuff. Given that Egg could, and daily did, use her psychic powers to transmute huge amounts of local decaying rock into solid gold, the super psyker certainly wasn't poor. She might dress in rags but she was richer than most kings.

Candy finally got her mouth clean and started rehydrating with fizzy drink to replace all the fluids lost as vomit. Mmm the orange drink was really nice.

Candy used melt water from the purified ice to clean herself up somewhat and she felt a bit better just being clean. She was only even still relatively healthy because Egg used the power of Nurgle to periodically heal everyone in the fortress who wasn't a Nurgle worshipper. It might be safe but it was still really gross.

Egg had now returned her attention to the petitioners standing knee deep in trash before the throne and Candy left the little Chaos Lord to her official business of ruling the planet. Candy wanted to have sex but she also wanted to remain relatively clean, and right now she was sitting on a very slightly cleaner drier island surrounded by a sea of liquid filth. Candy had to work up her nerve before she would dare to brave the trash once more.

Candy was just about to reenter the trash when she heard something that made her turn around.

"Labia was sighted with Galit on New Badab", the petitioner repeated.

Candy got excited and pressed for details even though the message was directed at Egg. She was disappointed to learn that Galit had escaped with Labia despite the massive bounty Egg had placed on her.

Candy frowned and became very quiet and glum, if the mercenary infested planet of New Badab couldn't rescue Labia even with a 20 megaton gold price on her safe return then even Candy knew that she would never get Labia back. Egg had tried everything, even given a ridiculous reward just to be kind to Candy, but it was useless.

"Your despair is very healthy Auntie Candy, we will all help you bear your woes until you find peace. Just let it all go and let Nurgle give you peace." Egg gurgled at Candy compassionately.

Candy sighed and just sat there quietly for a long time.

***

Sabrina felt terrible exquisite pain as she lay in bondage in Master's lap. Master's razor sharp crab claws traced delicate patterns of bleeding cuts into her eager skin and she sighed in complete bliss.

Sabrina felt completely hypnotic, deep in sub space as her master made beautiful art work with her pain. She was a canvas and pain was the paint. With her pain he was creating a masterpiece.

Sabrina felt the agony wrack her deeper, the pain was getting ever more extreme and ever more beautiful. Sabrina felt yet another scream leave her mouth, she had been screaming quite a lot during the making of this artwork. The claws cut cruelly deep, perfectly caressing her nerve endings to give her the most undiluted pain.

Sabrina was in complete screaming agony, but she never once whimpered, never once felt afraid. She felt at peace, felt complete. She was Master's wife now, her joy was complete, she had achieved everything she wanted in life. All that now remained was to submit to him every moment for the rest of eternity.

For a long time the Keeper of Secrets agonisingly tortured his wife, cutting her to ribbons with his terrible claws. There was blood, but not as much as might be expected. The Flesh Mistress was a master of surgical anatomy and knew the location of every single blood vessel and nerve ending.

With perfect precision he cut, avoiding blood vessels and instead exposing nerves that transmit pain. With supreme skill he caressed these nerve endings with the sharp tips of his claws, playing them like musical instruments to nurture screams of agonised pain.

The corrupted saint took it all with complete submission, utterly his slave even during torture. 

Time had no meaning in this period of intimacy, the hours blended together into one glorious eternity of pain and suffering. Agony lanced through her, biting deep into her very soul, piercing through her entire being.

Sabrina sighed deeply in bliss even as she screamed in the most complete agony, she was in heavenly torment. The pain was spiritual as it engulfed her in fresh screaming.

For long her bliss continued, but sadly not forever. After an eternity that was far too short, her Master lovingly put her cut up body back in its perfect wholeness without so much as a scratch showing to mar her flawless skin. In time Sabrina would enjoy pain once more, but for now it was time for other pleasures.

With heavenly pleasure, Sabrina was kissed on the lips by her master. She surrendered completely to the wonderful kiss, completely and totally his. With great tenderness the kiss extended, filling her with awe. 

Still in bondage Sabrina kissed her Master in complete blissful surrender. She was sighing with every breath, completely and utterly at peace. This was a sacred union, husband and wife made one in bliss, a Greater Daemon and his mortal consort.

It didn't matter what Master did to her, Sabrina loved it all. No matter how hard he tortured her, she felt only pleasure. She was his property and would enjoy whatever he used her for.

Sabrina sighed blissfully as Master untied her. He held her by the hand and gently guided her off his lap to her feet. She stood in complete obedience holding his hand as he rose to his feet in one fluid movement.

Standing at least ten meters tall, Master had to stoop right down just to keep holding her hand. Sabrina was less than 2 meters tall and had to stretch up her arm just to reach even despite him stooping down.

Master smiled in amusement and solved the problem by fastening a collar to her bare neck and clipping a very long silver chained leash to it. Master then stood comfortably holding the leash and Sabrina relaxed, feeling very secure under his control.

With a slight tug of the leash Master prompted Sabrina to start walking and in silent submission she obeyed, head bowed in complete submissive obedience.

For a long time Sabrina walked in silent devotion, steered by her Master with small tugs on the leash. Sabrina did not know the destination and didn't need to know. All that she needed was to walk by his side and let him lead her.

Sabrina was not entirely sure of her current location but knew that she was somewhere deep underground in Master's flesh laboratories. All around her were massive rooms and corridors of shiny metal coated in clear sterile acid proof plastic. The subterranean laboratory complex was vast, easily the size of a city, but hidden away from the outside world.

Once upon a time the former saintly martyr would have described this laboratory as a sick and evil chamber of unholy horrors, but she now saw it for its exquisite beauty. Master had been the architect and mastermind of this entire laboratory and everything in it, therefore it couldn't be bad. Master was perfect and everything he did was sacred and beautiful. Sabrina would hear nothing bad said about her Master.

Sabrina felt only peace as she was led past sentient surgical experiments shrieking in agony and horror. Medical experiments and test subjects pleaded for death to end their pain and Sabrina felt only bliss.

Everywhere around her, sentient beings of a variety of races screamed and pleaded as surgery was performed on them without anaesthetic. Sabrina smiled to hear this sweet music, Master was such a wonderful artist of pain. This laboratory was a masterpiece of pain painted on canvases of flesh, it was so beautiful.

Sabrina admired her Master's work and sighed to see such beauty in the world.

"I see that you approve beloved," Master told her in a soft loving voice.

"It is exquisitely beautiful Master, my words are inadequate to convey the beauty of what you have created here." Sabrina replied rapturously.

Master beamed with pride and scooped Sabrina up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Sabrina was absolutely overwhelmed by the dominant kisses, she could only surrender as pleasure filled her.

Master resumed walking, holding his wife in his arms and kissing her so wonderfully. Sabrina closed her eyes in bliss and let the kissing engulf her. She felt herself being carried but she didn't notice her surroundings anymore, all that she knew was his kiss.

A wonderful eternity of kissing later, Master broke the kiss. Sabrina could only gasp, she had no strength left, the wonderful kisses had almost made her swoon.

Master lowered Sabrina to the floor with great gentleness, lovingly steadying her till she could stand by her own power. She felt so wonderfully loved and gazed up at him with complete adoration. Master bid her to look at her surroundings and she gazed around the large room curiously.

Standing in the room at attention in neat ranks were a multitude of what looked like Dark Eldar surgeons, in an even mix of genders. All of them looked at Master with undisguised terror, fearing him more than anything else in the universe. 

They all wore blood spattered white surgical gowns and their terrified faces had the look of highly skilled surgeons. Sabrina knew about these surgeons, when Master got new captives they were given a choice, either work flawlessly as surgeons or join the surgical experiments. Needless to say, all captives chose the surgeon option, few however were skilled enough to last long before Master tired of their incompetence and added them to the wailing test subjects.

Of all his would be surgeons, only Dark Eldar, with their lightning fast movements and extensive torture experience, had what it took to meet Master's impossibly high standards. In fact even most Dark Eldar were not good enough to last, only the lucky few got to go on escaping going under the knife.

Master inspected the highly disciplined ranks for any hint of error, seeking to weed his surgical ranks of any who were unworthy. The surgeons stood absolutely still as statues, knowing that the slightest break in discipline would seal their doom.

Master picked up a long slender feather and started stroking the necks and faces of the surgeons with expert skill, cruelly making it difficult for them to hold still. The surgeons held absolutely still, their eyes clearly showing how tormented they were.

Finally satisfied that all were still worthy, Master stopped and told them to be at ease. The surgeons immediately started scratching their itchy faces and necks, finally giving an indication of how much Master had tormented them.

When the surgeons had finished scratching Master introduced Sabrina to them.

"This exquisite creature is my new wife Sabrina. She is my beloved and you will obey her as you would me. If I hear so much as a hint that she is displeased with any of you, well... you know what will happen." Master said in a light happy musical voice.

As one every surgeon grovelled down on their faces on the floor before Sabrina, terrified of displeasing her in any way. Sabrina looked at Master for encouragement before telling them all to stand. The surgeons obeyed instantly.

Sabrina smiled and said, "I am happy."

The surgeons all but wept with relief.

***

Sabrina stood in fine silken lingerie at the window of the observation tower at the very spire of Master's Emerald Palace, observing the industry torn landscape far below that stretched to the horizon. Master had many palaces on Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, and a few on other planets as well.

And as his wife, this meant that Sabrina also owned all of these palaces. She was now rich, richer than she had ever known it was possible to be rich. Master owned the planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, easily one of the most mineral rich planets in the entire sector. More than half of all the wealth ripped from the mines of this planet went directly to Master, the other rich and powerful were left to squabble over the less than half that remained.

Out of the window Sabrina saw a landscape of raw dead rock and debris, devoid of biological life, sterile dry rock. Huge open cut mines plunged in huge pits and man made canyons in a scattered jumble all the way to the horizon. In other places huge constructions covered the openings of deep mine shafts and in yet others sloping tunnels yawned into the ground, with trucks and trains going in and out carrying ore and waste rock.

Mine leavings were dumped in huge piles anywhere that was out of the way and the screaming winds that constantly blew across the planet kicked this material up into massive lines of dunes. Evenly spaced all the way to the horizon were mighty wind turbines atop tall poles, spinning in the wind and presumably generating electricity from the wind.

Sabrina peered at the distant landscape, noticing a maze of roads and train tracks connecting all the mines and other things to towns and cities scattered about the huge landscape. A series of what looked like highways and railways up on raised stilts above the worst of the wind blown detritus also crisscrossed the landscape, here and there sprouting connecting ramps to the roads and railways on the ground.

Master's Emerald Palace stood apart from the settlements of common slave rabble that worked the mines and industry. A huge wall around the palace and heavily guarded gated entrances kept these sweaty masses out where they belonged, this palace was to bring pleasure to Master not sullied by smelly people who would only displease him.

Sabrina turned away from the window, away from the grubby dirty lives of the grotty work slaves, and focused in the inside of Master's decadent palace.

This palace was far better suited as a place befitting her Master, but it still wasn't good enough for his exquisite personhood! 

"You expect my husband to put his perfect skin on this Habutai silk? I expect CHARMEUSE SILK for his toilet paper! Take it away! I will not have less than the best for my Master!" Sabrina screamed at a cowering slave.

Sabrina sighed as the old silk toilet paper was taken away and burned, forcing herself to calm down. 

She was in a large luxurious room with walls of emerald studded gold, with furniture of solid gold and chairs draped in the finest velvet. In the middle of the room was a large velvet covered bit of furniture which combined the qualities of the bed and a low wide circular table. This table was covered in various items stocked for Master to use, and Sabrina was making sure that all were good enough for her Master.

Sabrina flew into yet another rage when she found that the caviar was not expensive enough and she flogged the slaves in a rage with a barbed whip that drew blood.

The slaves grovelled before Sabrina in terror, their bikini clad bodies bleeding from vicious red lines left by the whip. Sabrina snarled at them viciously, she would brook no failure in the sacred task of bringing pleasure to her Master.

As far as Sabrina was concerned, the only thing that mattered in the entire universe was her Master's pleasure. She existed only to please him, she didn't seek to please anyone else. Even Sabrina's own pleasure was not a priority, she eagerly consented to the most extreme torture and discomfort to please Master, the mere act of being pleasing to him was all the pleasure she needed in life.

Given her complete disregard for her own pain and suffering, Sabrina did not even hesitate to inflict pain and suffering on others to please Master.

Suddenly one of the older of the bikini clad slave women blurted out, "What happened to you Sabrina, how can you be like this now?"

Sabrina stared at the slave and dim recognition filled her.

"Monica?" Sabrina asked in amazement.

Monica nodded and said, "You were our leader, the champion of the freedom activist movement to free us all from slavery. How can you now be flogging us? You gave your life fighting to overthrow the slave masters!"

Sabrina remembered the events leading up to her martyrdom, she had been a holy hero of the Emperor, leading the multitudes of captured imperial citizens to fight to overthrow there brutal bondage to the forces of chaos. Sabrina had died in orbit of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, defiant to the last in the Emperor's light. Monica had been one of Sabrina's comrades in arms, a fellow freedom fighter.

Sabrina smiled to see an old friend and said, "I am amazed that you still live, it is most gratifying to see you once more."

"Please don't flog us Sabrina, this is messed up, the Sabrina I knew would NEVER flog her sisters in slavery!" Monica pleaded.

"Do not fail and I won't need to flog you. Please my husband and I will be very happy with you, it's not a difficult concept." Sabrina told her bluntly.

Monica gasped in disbelief, a deeply betrayed look on her face. 

"Master took my soul after he killed me and he made a lot of improvements. Master had to be very cruel to me but eventually I was perfected for his pleasure. At first I retained some of the foolish notions left over from my original self, but the last decade has given me time for my new perfected soul to mature. I am now pure, the last vestiges of my old foolish ways have fallen away and I have embraced the purpose for which Master created me. The only thing in the universe that matters is bringing pleasure to my Master. Try to stop me from doing this and I promise that I will kill you." Sabrina explained sternly.

Monica nodded numbly and bowed fearfully before Sabrina. 

Sabrina smiled and returned her attention to getting everything perfect for her Master.

A mountain of floggings later Sabrina had the palace in a much better shape for her Master. She felt wonderful satisfaction with the new perfection of the palace. One palace down, many more to go!

Sabrina was determined to make all the palaces perfect, Master deserved nothing but the best. As his wife it was her duty to make life as pleasurable as possible for him.

Sabrina suddenly had nothing to do, the Emerald Palace was as close to perfect as it could be. Sabrina frowned, suddenly unsure how to fill her time.

Master wasn't here. Master's work in the laboratory was so important to him and he had sent Sabrina to the Surface to entertain herself as he worked. The Emerald Palace had been the closest of Master's Palaces so Sabrina had ordered her armoured limousine to take her here.

Sabrina was at a loose end, she really didn't think in terms of what SHE wanted. Her only desire was to please Master, it was her entire purpose. 

Sabrina sighed. This was so ironic. She was now one of the richest women in half the segmentum but she couldn't think of a thing she wanted to do for herself.

Sabrina reclined in her designer lingerie on an decadent bed, stretching out in comfort trying to think of a pleasure of her own to indulge. She wanted to call Master of course, but she didn't want to displease him by distracting him from his experiments.

She looked at her lingerie and considered buying some sexy ensemble for Master's viewing pleasure. The problem was that she already owned everything in every style, she had literally millions of pairs of lingerie. Makeup likewise she already had it all. Every possible thing that Master might like her to put on herself she already owned.

Sabrina pouted, and settled for having a bath in the priceless rare milk of endangered animals to help make her skin more beautiful. It wasn't much of a pleasure but it would have to do.

***


	4. Heating up

Chapter 4E

The BEHEADINATOR once again arrived in orbit of Tygo's Omega, and once again the small 500 meter long logging space craft flew out of one of the massive openings in the battleship's side and flew down to the surface of the same island as before. This time however, Jessica was remotely controlling the logging vehicles to save the humans from all the mucking about.

In the space of a mere 2 months the island had completely transformed and was now noticeably bigger than before, damn that vegetation grew fast.

Even more surprising was what looked like a force of Dark Eldar down on the island fighting against the wildlife and capturing particularly fearsome animal specimens in cages. Labia had never seen anything like it and watched close up camera footage of the spectacle in fascination.

"They are most likely capturing specimens for their blood sport arenas, I have a complete library about the Dark Eldar in my database." Jessica said cheerfully.

Labia nodded, utterly fascinated by the spectacle. 

The Eldar had some type of antigravity vehicles, a huge fleet of them in fact, and they were using these to drop nets on local predators and scoop them up to drop in cages mounted on top of much larger antigravity platforms. The Dark Eldar were blindingly fast, flying so quickly that the sluggish local life forms barely had time to react to them before they had already flown past and scooped them up.

The chaos logging ship was shot at but only halfheartedly. It had no crew on board and nothing much worth stealing. Jessica lowered the ship to the water and activated the sonar system to transmit mating songs of an especially dangerous apex predator female on heat. 

A few gravity vehicles landed on the roof of the ship and deposited Dark Eldar Warriors onto it before flying off and circling at high speed. The warriors then tried to force entry into the interior of the space craft but were quickly evacuated when a massive male sea monster mounted the rear of the ship and started having sex with it.

Labia snorted with laughter as the gravity vehicles hurriedly collected their warriors and flew away at high speed.

"I'm trying to communicate with them, they can hear me, they're just being extremely rude and not answering." Jessica said amusedly.

"Enough of this chitchat! Let's fight them!" Galit bellowed from where he stood beside Labia's dreadnaught on the bridge of the BEHEADINATOR.

"The moment you attack them, these cowardly Eldar sissies will simply flee. It is a waste of effort to bloody a foe only to have them flee before their skull can be added to the skull throne. These enemies are not worthy of your axe exalted Bloodthirster." Jessica said in the flawless Khorne gobbledygook that Galit always responded to.

Galit snorted like a bull and bellowed, "Bah! I will not pollute my blade with their unworthy necks! But neither will I let these unmanly creatures delay me! Let the wildlife slaughter begin, any Eldar who crosses my path shall die!"

Galit immediately stormed off to join the assault force, leaving the room without so much as a goodbye to his wife.

As soon as he was out of earshot Labia said, "shit, he's going to spook them before the scanning sensors can get a good enough reading to reverse engineer those antigravity vehicles! Can you hack the schematics from the Dark Eldar cogitators?"

"I already successfully hacked their computers 14.5 seconds ago and have downloaded all their data. They alas do not keep any technology schematics in their raiding party computers, to prevent exactly what we are trying to do." Jessica replied apologetically.

"Cunning xenos. Let's just hope that Galit's forces manage to shoot down one of those vehicles so I can study it." Labia said disappointedly.

With the Dark Eldar at large, Jessica didn't bother deploying the logging vehicles yet. The Dark Eldar would most likely shoot the vehicles, which were less durable to weapons fire than the logging spacecraft, so they just waited for the Dark Eldar to leave.

Within 5 minutes the first of Galit's forces were entering the atmosphere, wildly shooting at the local wildlife. The moment the Dark Eldar noticed the massive number of military aircraft descending on the island, they gathered up their floating cages and fled into a mobile webway gate mounted on one of their vehicles. The vehicle carrying the gate then also disappeared into a webway with a flash and they were all gone.

***

Labia was extremely annoyed with Galit that night as they lay in bed. Galit's reckless impatience had made the Dark Eldar flee before Labia could get a good enough scan to duplicate their technology! To a member of the Dark Mechanicum the lost opportunity for gaining forbidden technical knowledge was unforgivable.

Labia pointedly turned her back on Galit, not even wanting to look at him right now. Galit didn't technically have to sleep, but his bizarre sense of manliness considered it unmanly for a married man to not go to bed with their woman every night when not on the field of battle. 

Labia didn't know what culture Galit followed, but whatever one it was, it was extremely against gay men and apparently questioned the sexuality of any man that didn't go to bed with their wife. Despite the fact that he was seemingly completely asexual, Galit's sense of masculinity could not abide to be thought of as anything other than heterosexual. In his eternal quest to not be accused of homosexuality (which Galit considered weak and effeminate for some bizarre reason), Galit made a point of spending at least 4 hours each night in bed with Labia. The fact that he never did anything sexual with her in bed was apparently besides the point.

"I sense anger in you wife. That is a good thing. Be angry more often." Galit said approvingly.

"It's not hard to be angry when I am married to a complete caveman philistine, you cost me the chance to learn how to duplicate that Dark Eldar technology! You made them run away before I had enough time to fully scan them!" Labia snapped angrily.

"Really? You want those worthless trinkets?" Galit laughed aggressively.

"I want the technology for your armies you fucking troglodyte! Your men could have gotten better weapons and vehicles of war if you had only been patient! Why do I even bother trying to make weapons for you if you undermine me at every stage!" Labia shouted in fed up rage, turning around to glare at him.

Galit processed these words and a look of moronic regret filled his perpetually angry face. Labia gasped in disgust and turned her back on him once again.

"You are a spirited woman Labia, I like that. You are a good wife, devoted to improving the weapons of my armies." Galit said in what might actually be affection.

"I don't know why I bother, you are a terrible husband and you don't appreciate me. At every single stage you ruin all my efforts to help you. You waste the money set aside for your army on stupid things like betting, you ruin my chances of learning technology secrets and you are terrible in bed! My wife Candy was a better spouse than you ever were!" Labia snapped.

Galit snarled and raised his fist to strike her, but Labia cut him off by saying "only a coward strikes his wife in anger!" Galit paused in his domestic violence before it began and angrily lowered his hand lest he be accused of cowardice.

"Bad in bed?!" Galit snarled.

"You are the worst sexual partner I have ever had. You clearly have no sexual interest in women, I'm a very beautiful woman and any straight man worthy of the title would be absolutely all over me all the time! And when you do have sex with me you are so rough that I can't stand it! It's not fun, you don't please me, and at the moment I would prefer a woman over you "husband""! Labia spat angrily.

Galit roared with rage and grabbed Labia and forcefully penetrated her.

"Ouch! You are being too rough! Are you not even man enough to please your own wife in bed?" Labia hissed hatefully.

Galit angrily became more gentle, unable to let his toxic version of masculinity be questioned. Labia grumpily accepted the more gentle love making, it still wasn't great but it was at least tolerable.

Labia was still mad, but her innate nymphomania responded to the sexual touch and her lust quickly took over. For now at least her anger was at least temporarily put to one side as she moaned in sexual bliss.

To his credit, Galit was a quick learner when he actually wanted to be, and he followed her moans and other cues to figure out what she liked and built on his technique. Very very softly he was penetrating her vaginally, not ramming it in like before but taking it slow enough for her to endure such a large cock.

Labia gave little gasps, eyes closed in bliss as he very very gently slid in and out in soft slow movements. The cock was gigantic but the slutty Labia was wet enough and loose enough to only just take it. She threw back her head as it started to get really good, feeling her first orgasm creep very gradually ever closer.

Labia's moans became deeper and deeper as she orgasmed again and again, the first of many orgasms she would experience that night, and she was in heaven. It just got better and better as Galit improved over time and before long she was moaning his name and screaming with pleasure till her voice was hoarse.

And as the pair had sex, Jessica watched through her cameras. Jessica watched as the woman she loved had sex with someone else, and Jessica felt something akin to jealousy. It should be Jessica who was making Labia moan like that, Jessica loved Labia far more than Galit did and Jessica was far better for Labia.

With aching bitterness Jessica watched, watched and died a little inside.

***

Candy was at home in bed, trying to count the pile of gold coins on her lap. Egg was being extremely generous with Candy lately, always giving her money and free stuff, and always inviting her over to Egg's palace quarters in the central keep of the mighty chaos fortress.

Candy lost count yet again and simply concluded that Egg had given her a lot of gold. Candy already had paid off the rent for the next 600 years, she had likewise paid every conceivable bill hugely in advance and now this money was just for Candy to spend on herself.

Candy looked at the huge pile of possessions she already had crammed into her apartment and wondered if she even had room for more stuff?

Candy decided that she would give some of her excessive new wealth away to the Indigo Foundation, a Tzeentch worshipper run charity organisation that "gave hope to the hopeless" by doing charity stuff that helped poor and desperate people.

Candy scooped up the gold and dumped it on the floor in a pile, unsure where else to put it. She then took out her electric vibrator and held it firmly against her clitoris for a pre-sleep orgasm offering to Slaanesh. Candy sighed, she didn't like going to sleep alone.

Candy had brought home casual sex partners in the past, but they kept stealing stuff when she wasn't looking and they got the apartment absolutely filthy. Candy was very particular about the hygiene of her home, she would happily fuck in trash heaps but she didn't want her home to be dirty or smelly. Most casual sex partners didn't have her same concern for apartment cleanliness and it got so disgusting that Candy no longer brought them home with her.

Candy sighed and gave herself a lonely orgasm before going to sleep in her lonely bed.

***

The next morning Candy was invited yet again by Egg to hang out with Octavia, this time in the trendy Slaanesh section of the fortress's commercial districts. 

Candy was excited and thought carefully about what outfit to wear to such a trendy place. She decided that one was never too old to pull off the always classy "Japanese Teenage Girl Look", and despite the fact that she was around 40 years old she jubilantly dressed like a teenager.

Her long blonde hair was put up in a pair of huge pigtails with eye wateringly bright pink hair ties with brightly coloured plastic animal faces built into them. She wore thigh high odd socks, one a blinding pink and the other an equally blinding yellow. On her feet she wore sparkly bright pink shoes that would under normal circumstances be considered too much on any girl over the age of 6 years old.

Candy stood in front of a mirror wearing not a thing except the shoes, socks and hair ties. She admired her very classy appearance in the mirror. She felt the strangest feeling that her outfit was missing something...

Candy thought and realised that she had forgotten to add a bag and accessories! 

Candy's final outfit additions consisted of brightly coloured arm bands, eye watering fluorescent coloured plastic bead bracelets, a pink plastic anime animal character necklace that was inappropriate on anyone who wasn't a prepubescent girl, a child sized shiny bright yellow cute animal patterned plastic backpack, an equally juvenile shiny bright pink plastic shoulder purse, and a brightly coloured discordant makeover that might look appropriate on an 11 year old pop star.

Candy had still forgotten to put on actual clothes or even underwear, her tits ass and pussy on full display to the entire world. She was oblivious to this very minor detail and felt extremely posh in her classy attire as she left her apartment and proceeded to the trendy fashionable high class shopping district.

Octavia was waiting for her sitting in a trendy cafe and wearing a stylish red dress, matching red high heels and age appropriate makeup and accessories. Octavia almost spat out her coffee when she caught sight of Candy's attire.

"That's... Um... Bold..." Octavia managed to say, referring to Candy's outfit.

"Thanks!" Candy said cheerfully, taking this as a compliment.

Candy sat down on one of the embroidered fabric covered seats at the cafe table with Octavia, oblivious to the horrified expressions on the faces of the cafe waitresses as her bare private parts made contact with the fabric.

The waitresses became a lot less hostile when Candy ordered something expensive and became actually friendly when Candy tipped them with a gold coin each. 

Candy felt really posh as she drank the most expensive thing on the menu. She didn't actually like the drink but that was beside the point when trying to be posh and classy.

Octavia chatted to Candy happily, catching Candy up on all the latest gossip.

According to Octavia the Daemon Princess MA7 had finally returned from her lengthy captivity on Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 under the rule of the Flesh Mistress. With MA7 had come the ancient chaos strike cruiser "Crucible of Starvation" as well as every other original ship in the old fleet of the Sevenson Cartel. Every single surviving member of the Sevenson family was now reunited and the old Sevenson Cartel was reborn.

This was a disaster for Octavia's tenuous marriage harmony, and Octavia had a great time bitching about it.

"I never even see Wendy anymore except at bed time! Former Owner MA7 is back in charge and has pulled Wendy out of retirement to serve as the supreme lord of the Sevenson Cartel administration department! Wendy works like 15-16 hours a day 7 days a week!" Octavia complained.

"I love Wendy and I want to make the marriage work but I never recovered from the time she cheated on me with like the whole fucking dominatrix guild! It's not even the cheating I minded, it was the way she so openly wanted to divorce me back then! Just because she then changed her mind about divorcing me doesn't undo the broken heart I got." Octavia bitched enthusiastically.

Candy listened attentively and said the correct encouragements at the correct times to keep Octavia prattling on. It was Candy's duty as Octavia's best friend to let her vent it all out and Candy honestly had very little intelligent to add so just listened.

The bitching about her turbulent marriage didn't even stop when they left the table and continued as they browsed through several clothes shops.

"I never even wanted to be a dominatrix you know! Wendy can't function at all unless I spend a good half hour at least every single day tanning her hide with a cane! And now that she is working such long hours I don't have time to both cane her and actually TALK to her, but the bitch still expects her ass caned every fucking night! What about MY needs?" Octavia loudly exclaimed.

Candy winked flirtily and offered to help Octavia with her "needs".

Octavia smiled.

***

Chaos Sorceress Lord of Nurgle Egg Sevenson was absolutely delighted as she psychically eavesdropped on her adopted mother Octavia's unwitting "date" with Auntie Candy. Neither of them knew that they were on a date, just as Egg had very carefully made sure.

Egg was interrupted yet again by grandma MA7 and her cartel high ups. All were standing in the sea of trash in Egg's throne room and none of them were particularly happy about this fact.

Egg sighed as she stopped spying on the date and dealt with the stupid official business of running the planet she ruled.

"Egg sweetie, we need to talk to you about economic inflation, the commodities prices are dropping too fast as you keep giving away gold to the poor. You need to keep poor people poor to prevent currency inflation." The Slaaneshi Daemon Princess who was Egg's biological grandmother MA7 told her in a sweet voice reserved for children (which Egg was).

"I will make YOU poor if you make any more horrid suggestions like that! I will not apologise for helping the poor!" Egg shouted in outrage, shocked by the nasty thing grandma was suggesting.

As Egg shouted, the warp bellowed angrily in unison to her awesome psychic mind and grandma MA7 fearfully grovelled down face first in the trash to appease the awesome wrath of the Alpha Plus Psyker.

"Get up grandma, I don't expect you to grovel in the trash like that. Just don't come to me with such nasty demands." Egg said with a sigh, leaning back into her filthy throne.

"I'm so sorry granddaughter. Let me rephrase what I said. PERHAPS it would be POSSIBLE for you to find a way of helping the poor people without causing economic problems?" MA7 said with great care.

"I'm open to that, just tell me how." Egg said cheerfully in a burbling phlegm filled voice.

"It's actually not that simple", said one of the Sevenson Cartel economists.

The economist then proceeded to bore Egg half to death with incomprehensible gobbledygook. Even by reading the woman's mind Egg had only the vaguest idea what the hell she was talking about and Egg pointed this fact out.

"How about I put the board of directors of the Indigo Foundation charity in charge of Cartel economic planning, I'm sure they could figure it out." Egg said nastily to the gaggle of rich misers.

Egg laughed a phlegmy laugh as the Cartel women recoiled in horror at the very suggestion of letting a charity anywhere near their money.

"Let me spell it out for you. I OWN this planet which I am so kindly letting you share rent free. It is MY psychic powers that turn the rocks into gold, all of this fabulous wealth comes from ME! And on MY planet there will be no one living below the poverty line. Everyone gets fed, everyone gets their needs met and has a place to live. The only ones who will live in poverty are YOU if you have a problem with that. Do I make myself clear?" Egg shouted at the horrible people.

The nasty women cowered in terror of Egg's awesome power and frantically agreed that they understood and would obey.

"And stop calling me a little brat with your thoughts, I can read your minds loud as a shout you nasty bitches!" Egg snapped at the women.

These women were all biologically related to Egg but Egg didn't care, Egg preferred her unrelated adoptive mother Octavia over these nasty people.

Egg returned to spying on Mum's date, ignoring the Cartel people.

Egg gave a burbling squeal of delight as she saw that Mum and Candy were making out in a change room while trying on slutty lingerie in a shop.

"You know that it's considered rude to spy on people in a change room don't you dear." The psychic voice of MA7 said discretely in Egg's mind.

Egg opened her closed eyelids to glare at grandma through her cloudy eyeballs. Grandma had a look of sincere concern on her face as she stood at the bottom of the steps that led up to Egg's throne. The Cartel women had left without their Daemon Princess and it was just Egg and MA7 now. Egg sighed at the obvious concern and let MA7 approach.

Grandma MA7 snuggled in beside Egg on the massive throne and Egg lovingly cuddled with her grandma. Despite their profound political differences when discussing matters of state, outside of important matters they were still grandmother and granddaughter and loved each other at the end of the day.

Egg sighed as she snuggled with grandma. The Daemon Princess was great to cuddle.

MA7 was a bizarre physical shape, sort of like an armless daemonette. She had a pair of extremely long legs with far too many joints but no arms. Her feet were basically clawed hands that she frequently used in place of her missing arms. She had 3 pairs of breasts, multiple genitalia of all genders and long flesh dreadlocks for hair just like most Slaanesh daemons did. Most unique was the fact that her torso was covered all over with full lipped mouths, and all of these had astonishingly long prehensile tongues which could stick out at will and act as tentacles to grab stuff. She also had an astonishingly beautiful face.

"You are so pretty." Egg gurgled appreciatively as she snuggled grandma.

"And you desperately need a bath," grandma countered with an affectionate chuckle.

Egg chuckled and resumed spying on Mum's change room make out session. MA7 was also using powers of her own to spy on the pair.

"I agree that they would be an excellent match, but I still hope that Wendy can win Octavia back." MA7 said quietly.

"I despair of that train wreck of a marriage ever improving. I grew up thinking of Wendy as my second mother, but she betrayed Mum and betrayed the whole family in the process. I don't like seeing my mum cry. I don't call Wendy my second Mummy anymore, she hurt me too much." Egg replied quietly.

"I don't condone what Wendy did, it was not nice to Octavia. But Wendy is still my daughter and a mother should always stand by their daughter. In almost 300 years of watching Wendy go from one disastrous wife to the next, Octavia is by far the best for Wendy's wellbeing. Octavia is a genuinely nice person who cares about Wendy and that is exactly what Wendy needs." MA7 said sadly.

"I agree, it is in Wendy's best interests to stay with Mum, but it's not in Mum's best interests. I'm looking out for what's best for Mum here." Egg explained.

"Is a compromise possible? What if Octavia and Candy carry on as girlfriends on the side but Octavia still stay married to Wendy?" MA7 asked.

Egg contemplated this and said, "I'm not completely happy with that. Wendy will have to show real change or I will personally use my powers to force them to divorce. If Wendy can convince ME that she is worthy of staying married to my mother then I will reluctantly agree to let them have a 3 way relationship."

"I will tell her when I see her next and I will reduce her hours at work to give her more time with Octavia. I think that Wendy can prove herself worthy with a bit of maternal guidance." MA7 reassured Egg.

Egg nodded and the pair resumed spying on Candy and Octavia kissing in the change room.

***

Octavia giggled as Candy held hands with her at the counter of the lingerie shop. The shop keeper was annoyed with them for having sex in the change room and they were both grinning sheepishly as they deliberately purchased an extra large order in compensation for the change room incident.

The pair left the shop hand in hand feeling wonderfully naughty and quickly left the lingerie shop's line of sight.

"I wonder where we should go next?" Octavia wondered.

"Let's visit the Tyrant!" Candy laughed.

Octavia snorted with laughter and agreed enthusiastically.

The Tyrant was the nickname the pair gave a snobby tailor shop salesman who had once ripped them off over a decade ago. His real name was Richard Muhammad and Octavia considered him a friend now. He had now opened a new clothing shop of his own in this snobby clean Slaanesh shopping district and he was proud as punch of it.

The "RM clothing establishment" looked fantastically posh, with a one way glass front to give patrons privacy, a huge floor area and a squad of security guards at the door to keep out riffraff. The door had a red carpet permanently laid out and under normal circumstances people dressed like Candy would not be allowed to set foot inside the door.

The security guards took one look at Octavia and dropped down to one knee, recognising her as the beloved adoptive mother of Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson and someone who could have them murdered with a single word. With a daughter who both ruled the entire planet and who could turn rocks into gold with a thought, Octavia was fabulously wealthy and easily able to afford the shop's outrageous prices.

Octavia and Candy skipped inside hand in hand, followed by an assistant they had hired who carried all their shopping for them.

"TYRANT!" The pair sang in unison, giggling happily.

"What in the universe are you wearing Candy! That is not appropriate to wear in here!" Richard spluttered in snobbish outrage.

"Oh is that so? Do you have a problem with my Auntie Candy's fashion sense? Maybe I should make you blind so you don't have to see it?" Egg's awesomely powerful psychic voice echoed through the minds of everyone in the shop.

Richard squeaked in abject terror and insisted that he had only been joking and that of course Candy was welcome.

"That is good, this makes me very happy. I am kind to people who are nice to my Auntie Candy." Egg replied with clear threat and left them in peace.

Richard "the Tyrant" stood shaking fearfully, he had wet himself heavily in terror of Egg's wrath.

"That was very naughty Egg, you scared poor Richard half to death! Apologise to him right now young lady!" Octavia shouted at the ceiling reprimandingly.

"Yes Mum. I am sorry for scaring you Richard, I apologise." Egg's psychic voice replied in every mind in a penitent tone.

Octavia sighed and did her best to reassure Richard saying, "she won't hurt you, I won't let her. She just gets overly protective of me like this sometimes. She will never hear the end of it if she does anything to harm you."

"But, but how can anyone stop an Alpha Plus! How can you control a being of such awesome power?" Richard asked fearfully.

"I can NAG, nag like you wouldn't believe. I'm her mother and she won't hurt me or mind hack me, she loves me too much to do that. That means that I can drive her absolutely MAD with nagging when she misbehaves." Octavia said laughingly.

"Tickling her works too, get hold of an armpit or a handful of tummy and she is too ticklish to focus her concentration enough to use her powers. Sometimes Octy and me spend a good few hours tickling that girl just to keep her out of mischief for a while." Candy added with a giggle.

Suddenly Candy burst out laughing and curled up in a ball on the floor, rolling around and laughing hysterically. Egg was clearly using her powers on Candy to give a long distance tickle attack.

"That the best you can do?" Candy shouted out between her laughter and a moment later Candy's laughter became even more high pitched and frantic.

Octavia watched feeling jealous, she craved sensation as much as the next Slaanesh worshipper and felt envious of Candy for having all the fun. Egg seemed to read Octavia's mind and reached into Octavia's brain to stimulate the sensation centres that process sensory signals. Octavia instantly felt like every single inch of her skin was being tickled terribly all at the same time. Octavia fell on the floor howling with laughter and rolled around just like Candy was.

Octavia and Candy randomly rolled into each other's arms and they clung to each other desperately on the floor as they shrieked uncontrollably with laughter. Egg didn't seem to want to stop and it went on and on for over 5 minutes.

When Egg finally stopped Octavia and Candy had no strength left and just lay on the floor in each other's arms, gasping for breath and giggling happily at the sheer silliness of the situation. Candy found Octavia's lips and a moment later they were kissing passionately on the floor of the snooty high class shop.

Richard had fled by now, as had everyone else in the shop, and no one disturbed the pair as they made out. The kissing got heavier and they eventually had sex right on the floor in the middle of the room. 

No one dared to stop them.

***


	5. Bondage fun

Chapter 5E

Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson snorted with laughter, "that tickles Mistress Octavia!"

Wendy's dominatrix wife Octavia grinned evilly and said, "I know."

Wendy shuddered with submissive delight at her wife's cruelty and cackled ticklishly as fingers played over her bare defenceless ribs.

Wendy was hanging from the ceiling by her handcuffed wrists, long chains on an electric ceiling winch system raised her up so that her feet couldn't reach the floor. Wendy was completely naked and her bare feet were stretching out uselessly to try to push on the floor that was out of her reach. For added immobility Wendy's ankles were chained to the floor with chains that had enough slack to let her struggle but kept her defenceless no matter how she bent her body.

Standing in front of Wendy was her intoxicating wife Octavia, who was currently tickling Wendy's poor ribs very cruelly. Octavia was an absolute goddess, beautiful in the extreme and sexy as sexy could be. Wendy loved Octavia, WORSHIPPED Octavia. Octavia was Wendy's everything.

Octavia was not wearing a single thing and the sight of that perfect naked body made Wendy so wet that she ached.

"Oh Slaanesh that tickles!" Wendy screamed, laughing hysterically.

Octavia was really giving Wendy hell, making her earn every single orgasm with prolonged suffering. Wendy got one orgasm for every half hour of enduring a torture of Mistress Octavia's choice and currently Wendy had another 20 minutes to go before her next orgasm.

"Let's try your armpits," Octavia said sadistically and Wendy's eyes went wide with dread.

"Yes Mistress Octavia," Wendy squealed in fearful anticipation.

A moment later Octavia was enthusiastically probing and stroking Wendy's smooth soft underarms and Wendy howled with hysterical laughter.

During work Wendy was a Chaos Champion and the exalted supreme lord of the Sevenson Cartel Administration Department who oversaw the administration of an entire planet and it's huge chaos fleet. She was rich, powerful and influential. 

But during her home life Wendy was a grovelling submissive who liked to be tortured, dominated and degraded by a cruel dominatrix. Wendy was a strict lesbian who could only function sexually with a female partner, preferably a dominatrix. Her wife Mistress Octavia was Wendy's beloved cruel Dominatrix and Wendy was utterly in love with her.

The problem was that Wendy had been a very naughty girl, so naughty in fact that the marriage was in jeopardy. If Wendy wasn't careful then she would lose Octavia, so she was now on her absolute best behaviour and really going the extra mile to prove that she could change.

"Tickle tickle", Octavia purred.

Wendy screamed with laughter.

"What about this spot here?" Octavia purred erotically.

Wendy bucked in her chains and went mad as laughter exploded out of her.

"Aw, who's a ticklish girl?" Octavia taunted.

"I am Mistress Octavia!" Wendy squealed submissively.

"That's right, you are SUCH a ticklish girl. I think that I will just tickle you for the rest of your life!" Octavia snarled sadistically and squeezed Wendy's stomach so hard that she felt like she must surely be tickled to death any moment!

Wendy hung thrashing in her chains, unable to protect her body as it was probed, stroked and squeezed in especially sensitive places. Wendy was completely at Octavia's mercy and Octavia wasn't showing any mercy at all.

For 20 hellish minutes Wendy thrashed in her bonds, driven absolute mad by Mistress Octavia's skilful fingers. By the end Wendy could hardly breathe, tickled to exhaustion. 

Mistress Octavia finally stopped tickling Wendy and picked up a vibrating dildo off the floor and held it aloft for Wendy to see. Wendy looked at it with yearning, she had definitely earned this orgasm.

Octavia licked the dildo provocatively and sucked on it to lubricate it with her saliva. She then turned it on and it flopped around in wide clockwise circles in her hand, one of THOSE dildos that go absolutely mental moving around inside you! Wendy bit her lip in raw desire to have it inside her.

Mistress Octavia then picked up a second identical dildo.

"One for each lower hole", Octavia explained diabolically.

Wendy moaned with desire, oh Slaanesh YES!

Octavia licked both wiggling dildos erotically and then used the juices from Octavia's own dripping wet pussy to fully lubricate the energetic moving sex toys. The sight of it was so hot that Wendy trembled all over with raw lust. 

"Inside we go," Octavia said cheerfully and inserted one in each hole.

Wendy instantly dissolved into uncontrollable moaning but knew that she could not cum without permission from Mistress Octavia. The dildos were both spinning around inside her with powerful strokes in parallel with each other, pushing and stretching the walls of both pussy and anus in a way that made her eyes roll up inside her head.

Mistress Octavia grabbed Wendy by the torso and start slowly and erotically licking Wendy erect nipples. Wendy groaned, oh fuck that felt so wonderful! Wendy's face scrunched up in her open mouthed "sex face" from the sheer pleasure she was now feeling.

Wendy's champion's mark of Slaanesh was glowing bright as a light bulb with pink light on the right cheek of her face and Slaanesh gazed at her approvingly from the warp as intense lust filled her soul.

Octavia started sucking on a nipple and it took all of Wendy's submissive discipline not to orgasm immediately. Her lower holes were being vibrated and moved around in circles so powerfully that if she wasn't careful then an orgasm would accidentally slip out.

Wendy moaned loud and deep, filled with extreme glorious pleasure. Her pussy was so wet it was fountaining, the wiggling dildos pushed and squeezed rhythmically on her vaginal glands so powerfully that every drop of wetness was forced out of her. The juices ran down her legs in trickles and dripped onto the floor.

Wendy moaned herself almost hoarse as Mistress Octavia bit hard on a nipple, desperate now to climax in screaming orgasm. Oh Slaanesh PLEASE let me cum soon Wendy thought in silent prayer.

Mistress Octavia licked Wendy's breasts all over, covering them with saliva as Wendy trembled desperately to hold back her orgasm. She still hadn't been given permission to cum and she would be a good girl and not cheat.

Wendy groaned as Mistress Octavia turned up the speed of both dildos, they now wiggled around so fast now that Wendy was being kneaded like bread dough inside. Her mouth was so busy making noise now that she couldn't close it even if she wanted to, she was absolutely overwhelmed.

Mistress Octavia then started tickling Wendy's armpits without warning and Wendy howled with laughter and almost lost control of her orgasm.

"Mistress Octavia, may I please cum?" Wendy pleaded.

"No slut, you can hold it longer than that." Mistress Octavia replied cruelly and tickled Wendy so hard that she wet herself.

"You are so incontinent whore, you need a diaper you pissy pants!" Mistress Octavia said sternly.

Wendy hung her head in humiliation and said, "Yes Mistress Octavia".

Mistress Octavia moved out of Wendy's line of sight and walked so silently that Wendy couldn't even hear her over her own moans. A few minutes later Wendy just about jumped out of her skin when Mistress Octavia suddenly poked her sides from behind and then howled with laughter as Mistress Octavia kept poking her sides without stopping until Wendy pissed herself a second time.

With a dildo wiggling around inside her pushing on her bladder at high speed, Wendy's usually good bladder control was at an all time low. It didn't take much tickling to get the urine flowing at the moment.

Octavia taunted Wendy for losing bladder control yet again and put a humiliating adult diaper on her.

Wendy burned with wonderful shame at this humiliation and Mistress Octavia sternly taunted and degraded Wendy for wearing a diaper.

Cheeks burning red with humiliation and lower holes overwhelmed by wiggling vibrating dildos, Wendy finally heard Mistress Octavia say those 3 wonderful magical words, "you may cum"!

Wendy didn't even have time to finish saying "thank you Mistress Octavia" before an orgasm was brutally ripped out of her with the force of a land mine going off. Wendy screamed in the most utter pleasure imaginable as the dildos forced her to an astonishingly powerful orgasm.

Wendy barely had time to come down from her orgasm before Mistress Octavia picked up a cattle prod and sadistically prodded Wendy's nipple with a terrible electric shock.

"You had your orgasm, now you get 30 minutes of torture before you get to cum again. I'm leaving the dildos inside you at full power diaper bitch, I know that you can hold your orgasm for 30 minutes. Isn't that right whore?" Mistress Octavia announced cruelly.

Wendy balked at the sheer sadism of what she had to endure and smiled with intense masochistic delight. This was PERFECT!

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Wendy said blissfully.

Then Wendy screamed.

***

Octavia Sevenson smiled gleefully as she flogged her wife as she cowered on the floor of Octavia's bondage dungeon. Wendy was at the end of her strength but Octavia just kept beating her for fun.

Octavia had got bored with keeping Wendy hanging from the ceiling and had taken her down and made her crawl on her hands and knees as Octavia beat and flogged her. The cruel whip was drawing blood now but Octavia just kept whipping Wendy's bleeding back and ass.

"Aw, is that tears I see?" Octavia asked gleefully.

"Yes Mistress Octavia," Wendy sobbed in reply, crying her eyes out.

"What a little crybaby slut!" Octavia spat arrogantly and flogged the slut even harder.

Octavia grabbed Wendy roughly by the hair and pulled her painfully into a sitting position on her bleeding ass. Octavia had already taken the liberty of gluing thumb tacks to this portion of the dungeon floor and Wendy hissed with pain as her bleeding ass was forced to sit down on the cruel thumb tacks.

Octavia sternly slapped Wendy's face over and over again until the masochistic Slaanesh champion was crying harder than ever. Octavia then erotically licked the tears off Wendy's face.

"I love you Mistress Octavia," Wendy whispered in a broken voice, gazing at Octavia with a look of complete submissive awe on her face.

Octavia affectionately responded to this profession of love by standing up, pressing her naked pussy against Wendy forehead and pissing on her face. Wendy gasped in complete humiliation and Octavia turned around and farted in Wendy's mouth for good measure.

Wendy trembled all over, completely broken down by hours of sexual torture. The twin vibrating dildos were still buzzing away inside Wendy's pussy and anus, the anus one had gone so far up now that Octavia was not sure how she would get it out again. Wendy had no strength left, but the masochist liked it best when she had no strength left, and Octavia was absolutely ruthless.

Octavia slapped around the crying woman, pushing her over onto the thumb tacks and hurling verbal abuse at her just the way she liked. Wendy grovelled before Octavia in fearful tears and Octavia kicked her ass all the harder. Chaos champions were extremely difficult to kill even when they weren't space marines so Octavia had very little fear about Wendy's personal safety.

Octavia licked the blood from her whip and smiled cruelly, now that Wendy was broken the fun could REALLY begin.

Octavia put on steel high heeled shoes and put a collar and leash on Wendy. Octavia then picked up a large box of thumb tacks and sprinkled them all over the floor in a razor sharp carpet.

"Walkies time bitch, crawl on all fours like the dog you are." Octavia ordered sternly.

"Yes Mistress Octavia," Wendy sobbed and put a trembling palm down on the carpet of thumb tacks.

Octavia was unaffected by the thumb tacks in her metal shoes, it just felt like walking around on gravel. Wendy on the other hand was crying her eyes out as she crawled across the floor on her bleeding tack covered hands and knees. Little trails of red blood was left in Wendy's wake a bit like a snail trail and she was obviously in terrible pain.

Octavia was into this of course, but personally she would prefer to swap places with Wendy right now. Being the Dominatrix was fun, but the REAL sensation that Slaanesh worshippers especially craved could only come from the more masochistic roles in a sexual relationship. Mostly Octavia was doing this for Wendy, because she loved Wendy even despite their current marital problems.

Octavia walked Wendy to a medical cabinet and took out a packet containing a row of syringes. The syringes all had little animal pictures on them, showing the semi literate Octavia what type of animal venom was in each syringe.

Octavia carefully pulled out a syringe with a picture of a horrifying looking scorpion on it. Wendy had built up an immunity to the lethal effects of many of the more agonising types of venoms and could safely be given many times the lethal dose without dying. It merely hurt like absolute hell.

"The boiling fire scorpion venom," Octavia said with sick glee.

Wendy screamed in terror, knowing that the words "boiling", "fire" and "scorpion" did not make a thing you wanted to be stung by.

Octavia grinned evilly and commanded, "sit down and spread your legs bitch, this is going in a very intimate area!"

"Y-y-yes Mistress," Wendy stammered in complete terror and sat down on the thumb tacks and trembled violently with fear as she spread her legs.

Octavia preprepared the syringe and used her fingers to fully expose Wendy's clitoris. Octavia then rubbed the clitoris with stinging alcohol and very very carefully pushed the needle into Wendy's clit with excessively cruel slowness but didn't inject the venom yet. Wendy shrieked with pain just from the needle itself and was so afraid that she wet herself.

"You ready my love?" Octavia asked Wendy sweetly.

"P-please, I'm so afraid," Wendy trembled with complete terror.

"Good," Octavia purred and pressed down the plunger of the syringe.

Wendy screamed so loudly in agony that Octavia almost feared she might go deaf. Octavia injected the entire syringe-full into Wendy's clitoris, 20 times the lethal dose of the purified venom of the rightly feared agonising boiling fire scorpion. Even after Octavia removed the syringe Wendy did not stop SCREAMING.

Wendy flailed around on the thumb tacks clutching her clitoris in the most complete and total agony.

Octavia looked at a clock and said, "I give it about 30 minutes before your natural immunity starts reducing the pain. Have fun my love".

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Wendy screamed in absolute masochistic worship.

"I love you too my love," Octavia replied adoringly.

Octavia then left Wendy to have her fun and had a nap on one of the beds in the dungeon. Octavia was careful to remove a few thumb tacks that had somehow been flicked up onto the bed and then settled down for a quick nap. Wendy's howls of absolute agony were a sweet lullaby to Octavia's Slaaneshi mind and she drifted off happily.

***

Wendy sighed in complete bliss as she tenderly made soft love to Octavia on top of their massive bed at the end of the night. That had been EXQUISITE!

Wendy and Octavia had had so much fun tonight and Wendy was absolutely smitten. The painful part of the night was now over and Wendy now got to enjoy the tenderness of the nightly aftercare.

Cuddles, kisses, tender sex and kind words now dominated the agenda in this relaxing period of aftercare. At this time the two wives became equals, just two people who loved each other.

Wendy softly passionately kissed her wife Octavia, feeling completely blissful. She loved this woman so much that it ached. Octavia made her feel so intensely wonderful, her mere presence was intoxicating.

Wendy's brutalised body was already supernaturally healing, the result of both a ton of healing drugs and the healing power of Nurgle that permeated this chaos fortress. The healing drugs combined with the Nurgle power would together be potent enough to completely heal Wendy by the time she woke up in the morning.

Wendy softly fingered Octavia to orgasm, making the exquisite woman moan intoxicatingly. Wendy climaxed a second later from Octavia's fingers on her clitoris and the two wives panted together in each other's arms.

For a long time they softly kissed and cuddled, enjoying the haze of post-coital bliss. Even these two Slaanesh worshippers were finally all cummed out after many long hours of highly extreme sex and ready to just cuddle.

"That was incredible tonight, everything was absolutely perfect. The venom was exquisite beyond words." Wendy said with deep tenderness.

"I had fun too." Octavia said unconvincingly.

"But?" Wendy asked.

"I had fun BUT I would have had more fun if it was me in your place Wendy. When was the last time I got to enjoy submitting to you? It's not fair to make me top all the time." Octavia admitted.

"Tomorrow night I will make you crawl on thumb tacks and inject you with venom?" Wendy suggested.

"I would LOVE that, but I was hoping that you could think of something original, so that I can't predict what pleasures I get next." Octavia said hopefully.

"Tickle you?" Wendy asked.

"Well given that tickle masochism is my biggest fetish, tickling goes without saying." Octavia said with a chuckle.

"I will tickle you absolutely out of your mind." Wendy promised.

Octavia moaned with anticipation and started to masturbate at the thought.

Wendy took heart and started suggesting wonderful torments as Octavia masturbated ever more excitedly. Wendy then started physically tickling the naked Octavia all over her torso and Octavia laughed delightedly and masturbated hard. Wendy blew wet raspberries on Octavia's belly and the laughing woman came hard and squirted all over the bed.

Wendy giggled at the mess and snuggled Octavia lovingly.

"Why did you stop?" Octavia asked disappointedly.

"You want me to keep tickling you right now?" Wendy asked.

"Yes please, I never say no to a tickle." Octavia purred provocatively.

"As you wish," Wendy said and enthusiastically attacked Octavia's ticklish body with eager skilled hands.

Octavia went crazy laughing and squirming but didn't resist, raising her arms above her head and gripping the headboard to let Wendy tickle her armpits more easily. Wendy happily obliged and tickled Octavia till 2am before having to finally call it a night to get some sleep for work tomorrow.

Octavia was the happiest Wendy had seen her in a long time when she finally settled down to sleep.

***

"Oh Candy it was so wonderful last night, and more again tonight! I'm so excited that I'm trembling all over!" Octavia told Candy as they hung out the next day.

"Wendy really tickled you for 3 hours last night?" Candy asked amazed.

"Almost, it was after 11 when she started and just on the dot of 2am when she stopped, that's like 2 and a bit hours. Oh Candy it was incredible!" Octavia replied blissfully.

Candy was so happy for Octavia, she had always bitterly complained about not getting tickled enough. Octavia was the most extreme tickle fetish masochist that Candy personally knew, the girl was an absolute tickle freak who could take it literally all day long without a break and then still beg for more at the end. 

Octavia had formerly been a professional Slaaneshi tickle slave, who got tickled like 8-12 hours a day by merciless Slaaneshi tickle fetish sadists every day of the week. Octavia had given up her masochistic dream career to marry the love of her life Wendy, and for the last 13 or so years that she had been married Octavia had never stopped bitching about the lack of tickling in her sex life with her wife. 

It looked like FINALLY Octavia's tickle drought with Wendy was going to be lifted and hopefully Octavia's bitching about it would also cease.

"So what is the plan for tonight? Any details?" Candy asked.

"Wendy gets home early again tonight, at around 5 and likes to call it a night no later than 11 if she can. That gives me a 6 hour window. Maybe 1 or 2 of those hours spent doing the nightly rituals but that still gives me 4-5 hours of play time." Octavia said excitedly.

"Details?" Candy pressed.

"Wendy said it is a surprise but that it includes a LOT of tickling! Oh Candy I can't wait!" Octavia squealed jubilantly.

After a lot of giggling and juicy speculation Candy said, "right, we need to get you the perfect outfit for tonight!"

"Outfit? The only outfit I will be wearing is my birthday suit." Octavia said incredulously.

"Birthday suit?" Candy asked stupidly.

"Birthday suit means naked, you are born wearing nothing so wearing nothing is the suit you were born in. Birthday suit, get it?" Octavia explained.

"Oh yeah, sorry I had a brain fart moment," Candy replied embarrassedly.

"Well anyway, I want to be totally naked so that all my skin is exposed as much as possible. An outfit would just get in the way." Octavia said with a lustful gleam in her eyes.

"Makeover then?" Candy suggested.

"Of course, I get a full makeover every day anyway. I'm already booked for one at 4 to get me gorgeous for Wendy." Octavia said happily.

"We have to do SOMETHING today. How about we visit the bondage club and get you some practice for tonight?" Candy suggested naughtily.

Octavia visibly shuddered with desire at the suggestion and Candy impulsively kissed her. Octavia returned the kiss, trembling all over with lust and wrapped her arms around Candy.

"I want to so badly, but I have Egg and the other kids to spend time with today. If I get sidetracked at the bondage club then I know I won't leave until my makeover appointment. I know myself too well, I will spend all day in bondage if I get a taste for it." Octavia said regretfully.

"Maybe bring the kids with us to the club?" Candy suggested.

"I will be right not going into that perverted place if it's all the same to you." Egg's psychic voice cut in in their minds.

"How long you been spying on us Egg?" Candy asked verbally.

"I never let Mum out of my sight, I'm very protective of Mum. Don't worry though, I try to give Mum some privacy when she asks me to." Egg replied seriously.

"Well what did you think about last night?" Octavia asked Egg verbally despite Egg not being physically present.

"I was asleep for most of it and too be honest I didn't watch you have the sadistic thing you misguidedly like to call "sex" last night. I find it really disturbing watching my own mother involved in hard core S and M, I don't want to see that shit." Egg replied half joking half serious.

Candy giggled and Octavia chuckled.

"In all honesty I am happy if you are happy Mum. As long as you are safe and having fun I won't try to stop you." Egg replied frankly.

"You sure you don't want to go to the bondage club with us Egg? Maybe Yuki could join too?" Candy joked.

Octavia went extremely quiet and Egg also seemed to go into a pained silence at the mention of her Emperor Worshipping 13 year old ex boyfriend Yuki Tagawa.

"Please don't joke about Yuki, that really hurts Auntie Candy." Egg said sounding deeply offended.

"I'm so sorry Egg. I wasn't sure if it was really over with Yuki?" Candy apologised.

"I am still on friendly terms with Yuki and keep in psychic contact with him. He is settling in as best as he can as a resettled refugee on a newly settled imperial frontier world that needed imperial citizens. The Inquisition is keeping a close eye on him because of me so I don't want to cause problems for him by being too involved in his life." Egg explained bitterly.

"But the relationship ended well?" Candy pressed.

"I'm 12 Auntie Candy, I'm too young to even be in that relationship. If it wasn't for Mum's inappropriate sexual advice for underage girls then I never would have let that boy sleep with me every night for six months! The whole thing really fucked me up, it took worshipping Nurgle to see that. I'm actually really angry about everything that happened with Yuki!" Egg said with anger and bitterness.

"Inappropriate advice?" Octavia asked sounding upset.

"Yes Mum. For example it is terrible advice to drum into a 6 year old girl's head that "if your boyfriend's balls are not empty then you are not having enough sex with him"! That particular bit of advice resulted in me being a complete slut with my adolescent crush, I tried following that advice you know! I carried on with Yuki the way that Auntie Candy carries on with random men! No 12 year old should have sex 5 times a day! No 12 year old should have as much experience performing fellatio as I now have! I love you Mum but your advice about sex is fucking AWFUL!" Egg exclaimed angrily.

The conversation quickly devolved into Egg and Octavia screaming at each other as Candy tried to make peace. 

***

Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson sobbed angrily on her throne as she had a screaming row with her adoptive mother Octavia. Past hurts from Egg's fucked up childhood were dislodged now and a pile of pain was floating up to the surface of her mind.

Egg loved her Slaanesh worshipping adoptive mother to death, but the well meaning sex mad nymphomaniac had been absolutely terrible when it came to teaching her children anything about sex and romantic relationships!

Egg had grown up worshipping Slaanesh, simply parroting Mum and Wendy, and it had not ended well for Egg's private parts! Egg had simply copied Mum's behaviour and advice the way that small children do and the result had been more pedophiles defiling Egg than you could count!

Egg had had to repeatedly get vaginal surgery to sew her split vagina back up every time a pedophile's penis split it open, her first "boyfriend" had been in his late 30's when she was even younger than she was now and on the whole Egg's carrying on like a Slaanesh worshipper had caused her no end of problems.

After more rapes and fucked up situations than she could count, Egg had run screaming into Nurgle's loving arms and now finally had some measure of sanity left. Gross as Nurgle was, he absolutely abhorred seeing children taken sexual advantage of and with Nurgle to advise her Egg was determined to stay well clear of sex until she was at least over the age of consent.

Egg was still hung up on Yuki Tagawa, the closest thing this underage girl had ever had to a healthy romantic attachment. Yuki was only a year older than Egg and had been an imperial citizen taken captive by the forces of Chaos and sold into slavery. Wendy had then bought him to work as a cleaner and general servant in her household and Egg had met him and developed a huge crush on him.

It should have just been an innocent childhood crush that totalled nothing more than fantasising about kissing but being too shy to even talk to him. In any sane childhood this is all it should have been.

Unfortunately Egg's only stable parental figures at the time had been a pair of well meaning but misguided Slaaneshi women who had thought that the best way to deal with a crush was to sleep with the boy as much as humanly possible!

Mum and Wendy had told Egg and Yuki to their faces that they should have sex with each other and had ordered the pair to share a bath together immediately. When Egg and Yuki had been too shy in the bath to even look at each other let alone touch each other, Mum had stood next to the fucking bathtub and guided them step by step, teaching Egg how to give Yuki a fucking hand job!

Egg spat with rage, that fucking first bath with Yuki! Mum and Wendy had taken an innocent childhood crush and FORCED it to become a profoundly sexual relationship! Egg had been a pretty Slaanesh worshipper back then and once he was taught that he could touch Egg sexually, that boy had forever afterwards been absolutely all over her for 6 months until the relationship ended!

The moment that Egg started to lose her looks after she started worshipping Nurgle, the moment that she started to smell bad and erupt in disease, Yuki had lost interest in having any physical intimacy with Egg. For 6 months that boy had been unable to keep his hands (and other anatomy) off Egg when she was pretty, but the moment Nurgle spoiled her looks Yuki couldn't even bring himself to kiss her!

Egg spat with rage at this memory, Yuki had broken her heart! Boys really were pigs!

Egg felt so disturbed, she was far too young to be dealing with this stuff. Slaanesh had really caused terrible emotional damage in Egg, and the fallout from her time as a Slaanesh worshipper continued to this day.

For example, Egg had a crèche of siblings and these children had been encouraged to be incestuous with each other... 

Egg was still dragging her feet about breaking up with her sister Mandy. Mandy and Egg were disturbingly close to each other and had been sexually active with each other since earliest childhood. Egg loved her sister Mandy and didn't want to lose the close bond they had, and Egg was terrified that if she "broke up" with Mandy then it would permanently drive a wedge between them. It was a terrible dilemma to choose between losing a sister and giving up incest, a dilemma that no sane family dynamics should have to even deal with!

Egg sobbed wretchedly to Nurgle in prayer even as the argument with Mum continued. She was praying for peace now.

Egg did not want to fight with Mum and Egg loved her Mum dearly. Mum was not at all an evil person, just stupid in matters of sex. Egg knew from reading Mum's mind that she had never meant any ill will. Mum was a devout Slaanesh worshipping nymphomaniac tickle freak with very limited education and a terribly misguided view of what was sexually normal.

Given how absurdly hyper sexual people like Mum and Auntie Candy were, it was little surprise that they had an extremely warped view of what should be considered normal and healthy in sex. They were both complete and total sluts, and Egg accepted them as complete and total sluts.

These women lived to have sex, it was both a passion and a lifestyle, and Egg wouldn't dream of changing them. They were both adults and only carried on with people who consented. As far as Egg was concerned she didn't care how much sex they had as long as they were truly happy and safe.

Egg felt the calming peace of Nurgle fill her and she quickly made peace with Mum. The past was the past, they had all learned from the past and dredging it up didn't help anyone.

With a flash of psychic energy Egg physically teleported in front of Mum and Auntie Candy and gave Mum a loving hug of reconciliation. Egg's throne room could cope without her for a while and she just wanted to spend time with Mum and Candy.

Mum hugged Egg tightly and Candy piled on making it a group hug. A lot of tears of reconciliation were shed, words were spoken and then the three of them were walk together into the trendy Slaaneshi shopping district.

Everywhere they went, people grovelled in terror at the sight of Egg and even the occasional chaos space marine showed extremely respectful body language at the sight of their lord and master. 

Even the most exclusive venues did not hesitate to let them enter with Egg accompanying them and they freely browsed the shops, just enjoying a family outing together.

"Your majesty!" Richard Muhammad of RM Clothing Establishment squeaked fearfully as he grovelled on the floor of his shop before Egg.

"Hello, so you are the infamous Tyrant who ripped off my mum in her time of need around 15 years ago. I grew up hearing stories about you, you were really cruel to my distant cousin-in-law Melody Sevenson as well as being a terrible miser. I don't like cruel people who take advantage of the poor. Luckily for you, my Mum is already reprimanding me with her thoughts, so for now you are safe. You just be nicer to people in future." Egg said in a burbling voice full of deadly threat.

Richard stammered in terror and wet himself.

"Egg don't be so mean to poor Richard, he is a friend now." Candy admonished her.

"No he's not your friend. I can read his mind. Candy he thinks of you as being a low born gutter whore who he personally can't stand and only puts up with you because you have very powerful friends. He is at least tolerant of Mum, but he is such a snob that he thinks that he is a cut above her. He absolutely idolises me because I'm royalty but doesn't care less about who I am as a person. He is a social climbing snob who doesn't truly care about other people, and that makes me angry." Egg explained angrily.

"Yes sweetie, Richard has always been an upper class snob, that's just who he is. It doesn't matter if he isn't our best friend, he is here to sell clothes. Please have mercy on him." Mum implored Egg.

Egg lifted Richard up off the floor with her psychic powers and levitated herself so that her face was inches away from his.

"You are lucky, very very lucky. With Mum and Auntie Candy pleading on your behalf you are safe. You would do well to improve your opinion of both of them, you will be much safer if you do." Egg hissed at the odious creep.

Egg returned the man to the floor and returned her attention to the clothes for sale.

***

"This would look cute on you." Octavia told Egg, holding a Slaaneshi girls outfit in front of Egg's body to see it against her profile.

"I think the word you are looking for is "slutty" not cute," Egg said dubiously in her phlegmy voice.

"All you ever wear are dirty rags, I want to get you some new clothes." Octavia insisted sternly.

Egg sighed and took the item to the change room. She came back a little later wearing a bright pink bikini top and a miniskirt. It showed off her developing breasts wonderfully and looked absolutely stunning on her!

"You are SO biased," Egg chuckled, reading Octavia's mind.

"You look amazing Egg, you are such a cutie pie." Octavia said happily.

Egg smiled at the praise despite herself and said that she would buy it.

Octavia and Candy picked out all sorts of outfits for Egg to try on and had the time of their lives watching the Egg fashion show. Egg naturally favoured very modest outfits that covered as much skin as possible, but Candy and Octavia wanted her to flaunt more skin.

Candy and Octavia in turn tried on the reserved and modest outfits that Egg recommended for them and they bought them just to humour her.

Octavia was feeling terribly excited about tonight's play time with Wendy and asked Egg and Candy their thoughts.

"Mum! That is not an appropriate question to ask a 12 year old! No I don't have an opinion on vaginal clamps! I don't want to know the exact details of how you have sex!" Egg exclaimed in shock to a particularly graphic question.

"Well what are your thoughts more generally?" Octavia asked.

"I already know what Wendy is planning to do to you from reading her mind. I will not spoil the surprise but I personally think that it's a bit excessive. I'm sure that you will find it suitably extreme to satisfy your tastes." Egg said cryptically.

"Yes please don't say anything more, I want to be surprised. I more mean what do you think about Wendy taking a more sadistic role in the relationship?" Octavia asked.

"Well you already know that I don't think Wendy is good enough for you, but this is at least a step in the right direction. Personally I think that Auntie Candy is a much better choice, she switches every night by choice, she is already your best friend, and she is a very nice person." Egg admitted.

Octavia froze shyly and blushed when she saw Candy blush too. Candy gave Egg a look and Octavia got terribly embarrassed.

"You two kiss and fuck each other already anyway, what's the big deal? No need to get embarrassed about it. You are both in a sexual relationship already, why not make it more official?" Egg pressed.

"We are both already married to other people, what you suggest would destroy two marriages." Octavia said quietly.

"Labia is not coming back. She has a new husband now, and a child, AND a crazy batshit super computer that is secretly in love with her. Even if I got her back, that computer of her's will destroy the entire galaxy if needed to get her back and I don't know if I can stop a being of it's awesome intelligence." Egg said gently.

"What about Wendy?" Octavia asked.

"What about her? If she doesn't manage to show some serious improvement soon then she is not worthy of you. Candy would have you howling with laughter in tickle bondage every second night. Wendy has to go to special effort to meet needs that Candy would fulfil routinely. You could even return to your tickle slave career if you ditched Wendy! Think about it," Egg insisted.

Octavia could only blush.

***


	6. An ocean of sickness

Chapter 6E

Octavia howled with ticklish laughter as Wendy's merciless fingers squeezed her defenceless stomach. 

Wendy had been as good as her word and had really pulled out all the stops to give Octavia a wonderful time. Octavia was currently strapped down spread eagle to the leather topped bondage table, totally naked and utterly defenceless.

Wendy had given Octavia the maximum safe dose of ticklishness enhancing drugs via a series of exquisitely painful injections and Octavia's drugged body was now as ticklish as it was physically possible to be.

Octavia screamed in absolute laughter and thrashed wildly in her bondage. The drugs made this too intense for even Octavia to hold still and she bucked and thrashed with all her might as Wendy gave her absolute hell.

"YES!" Octavia screamed passionately through her hysterical laughter, she absolutely loved this.

"MORE!" Octavia begged even though she was at the height of torment already.

Wendy tried to tickle her even worse but she only had two hands and was clearly getting tired after 3 hours of the most energetic squeezing imaginable. 

Octavia was in heaven, but her tickle lust was insatiable. With the power of Slaanesh acting on Octavia, she could never be satisfied completely, she would just keep howling for more no matter how long and hard it went. Nothing short of complete exhaustion would stop Octavia in her never ending search for ever more extreme tickling.

Octavia shrieked hysterically in absolute tickle heaven. Octavia's pact with Slaanesh had secured a place for her soul in Slaanesh's most terrible tickling hell when she eventually died, to spend the rest of eternity without rest in the height of tickle torment. Only in this Slaanesh hell would Octavia's tickle lust be satiated, until then she just made do with what she could.

Actually this was absolutely amazing as mortal tickles went Octavia reprimanded herself, and Octavia gratefully enjoyed this exquisite torment. 

It was difficult to describe what Octavia felt when tickled. Octavia was the most extreme tickling masochist it was possible to be, so much so that given the choice between tickling and orgasms, Octavia would always choose tickling. Octavia felt almost as much pleasure from a suitably hard tickle as she got from an orgasm, and given that an orgasm lasted temporarily but a tickle could last all day, she preferred the uninterrupted pleasure of hard tickling.

It was an all consuming fetish that excited her. The promise of a tickle made her sexually excited without fail, it was even said that the quickest way to Octavia's heart was her armpits. It was a wonderful sensation that sent chills down her spine, it was extremely fun and filled her brain with happy hormones. When she was tickled Octavia felt absolute happiness and excitement, it was just impossible not to be happy when you were laughing your head off.

More than that tickling was Octavia's escape to her ultimate happy place. No matter how hard and painful the circumstances of life got, as long as she was being tickled Octavia was transported away from all sadness and problems, taken to her happy place where the happiness and laughter never ended. So long as she was being tickled hard enough, Octavia could endure hell itself with a huge smile and a happy heart.

Octavia felt exquisitely happy as she got her tummy squeezed, she was laughing so hard that it was a scream. Her tummy tickled so terribly and it was so fun to just laugh and thrash uselessly in her bonds. Octavia currently had no problems troubling her heart, all of it left behind at the outside of her happy place. 

Octavia was absolutely wet as it was possible to be, nothing else excited her sexually the way that tickling did. At the moment she was so turned on that she would be sexually receptive to even Nurgle himself. She was so horny that she was anyone's right now.

Octavia felt amazing wonderful torment, it tickled MADDENINGLY! Octavia struggled and squirmed involuntarily, her body desperate to escape despite lusting for even more. Wendy's fingers just kept squeezing with extreme speed and Octavia could only scream in ticklish torment.

"I LOVE YOU!" Octavia screamed to the person tickling her.

At the moment Octavia would love anyone who was tickling her this hard. Her brain was beyond such concepts of caring about who was tickling her, just so long as she was being tickled. At the moment Wendy was tickling Octavia, so at the moment Wendy was the absolute love of her life.

Wendy suddenly flopped down exhausted on top of Octavia, finally unable to go on. Octavia was disappointed but still felt absolutely amazing and grateful.

"I can't go on, 3 hours, too much." Wendy panted.

Wendy had focused exclusively on the most ticklish bit of Octavia's belly and just squeezed the one spot extremely fast nonstop for 3 hours straight.

"It was so wonderful," Octavia panted, still gasping for breath after 3 hours of energetic struggling and laughter.

"I have more I want to do, I need to catch my breath," Wendy gasped.

"Yes Mistress Wendy," Octavia panted in complete adoration.

For a few minutes the pair regained their breath. Both of them were extremely physically fit from their extreme and energetic sex lives and they regained their stamina very quickly.

At the moment Octavia felt utterly smitten with Wendy, all thoughts of divorce were gone from her mind. If Wendy could keep this up long term then Octavia would not even think about leaving her for Candy. The way to Octavia's heart was tickling, and right now Octavia's heart was absolutely smitten with Wendy.

***

Sabrina reclined luxuriously in an electric agony lounge in Master's laboratory complex.

The agony lounge was set to a voltage that would be lethal to normal humans, but Sabrina's body was Master's masterpiece of biological perfection. The lethal voltage gave Sabrina the most delectably agonising electric shocks as she reclined in utter bliss in the comfortable electrically conductive padding of the luxury agony lounge.

Sabrina moaned orgasmically from the extreme pain, exciting Master with her moans.

"You are deliciously distracting beloved," Master sighed blissfully from the surgery he was performing on a screaming dark eldar clone.

"My apologies Master, should I leave?" Sabrina purred seductively.

"No please stay, I find your presence intoxicating," Master said blissfully.

The announcement that Master found her presence intoxicating was so unspeakably wonderful to Sabrina that she spontaneously orgasmed, squirting all over the high voltage agony lounge. The squirt sparked and hissed in the electricity and quickly boiled away dry in a shower of sparks.

Sabrina stretched out luxuriously in the crackling electricity, moaning and groaning erotically in the wonderful extreme pain. She smiled at her Master and blew him a kiss.

Master chuckled and resumed his work as Sabrina sipped on a tall glass of distilled eldar soul essence to recharge the soul energy her own pain was feeding to the dark eldar that infested this laboratory complex.

Master was a genius of depraved medical science, a nightmarish surgeon who did wonderful unholy things with living flesh. Only the mysterious Haemonculi of the Dark Eldar had more knowledge of medical science than Master, and Master was determined to learn enough to one day exceed them.

The laboratory complex was the place where Master studied and did experiments to improve his art. He had made great strides over the years and was now able to clone an endless supply of new Dark Eldar to sacrifice to Slaanesh in never ending rituals. The captured dark eldar surgeons grew clones of themselves from tissue biopsies and then performed hideous surgical experiments on screaming conscious identical copies of themselves.

It was something absolutely beautiful to watch someone be forced to cut up someone with their own face, exquisitely depraved. The clones did not retain any of the memories of the original and they bawled like new born babies in a way that was orgasmically sick.

Sabrina got up from the agony lounge and turned it off to prevent any test subjects using the lethal high voltage to commit suicide. She was completely naked for Master's pleasure and she flaunted her body provocatively for Master.

Sabrina sauntered around the room flicking her hips saucily and gazed in rapture at the screaming medical experiments. Master liked to cut them up and then put them back together in cruel ways. 

In one cage was a male dark eldar clone who's back had been surgically altered to allow him to be bent forward in an unnatural way. Master had then sewn the clone's open mouth over his own anus. The clone had already had a huge amount of indigestible fibre filling his digestive tract and now this indigestible shit went around and around eternally in a never ending cycle as Master used his medical skills and intravenous feeding to keep the miserable creature alive indefinitely.

Sabrina waved to the pitiful wretch as it awkwardly shambled around it's cage as best as it could with the angle of it's body. The wretch farted loudly inside it's own mouth and looked at her with eyes that pleaded for death to make it's suffering stop. Sabrina smiled at it and blew it a kiss before looking at the specimens in other cages.

Master was doing such wonderful things here, he really had turned suffering into an art form. These experiments went far beyond merely being sick, entering some new level of utter perversity that a word did not exist for. It was the most beautiful thing Sabrina had ever seen, at least the most beautiful thing not counting the perfect beauty of Master himself.

Sabrina explored the automated cloning vats that grew new full grown dark eldar clones extremely quickly from tissue biopsies. Sabrina had only the vaguest idea how these incredible machines worked, the science involved was completely beyond her understanding.

However they worked, these machines were able to grow highly developmentally disabled dark eldar in mere weeks, or better developed ones in much longer time frames. The machines were very difficult to build and an army of tech priests were still in the process of building millions of them throughout the laboratory complex.

Mostly Master was forced to develop the clones as quickly as they could be and still have an adequate soul, sacrificing these intellectually disabled wretches to Slaanesh in huge droves. The hope was to eventually have enough cloning machines to sacrifice millions of more developed eldar every single day, and even more long term to turn the entire planet into one big cloning facility able to feed billions of screaming eldar souls to Slaanesh every single day.

If Master could perfect his cloning techniques then he believed it would be possible to grow new fully developed clones in mere days. If he succeeded in his long term plans then the sheer number of eldar souls being sacrificed would eventually make Slaanesh more powerful than all of the other chaos gods combined!

***

Sabrina and Master looked at each other in bewilderment as the Khorne aligned vessel BEHEADINATOR entered orbit of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 and requested to trade Tygo's Omega exotic timber for fuel and other things they needed.

"You DO realise that we are official allies of the Sevenson Cartel on Alpha Plus Sanctuary don't you?" Master said incredulously into the communication screen.

On the communications screen in front of Sabrina and Master, a chaos dreadnaught face palmed where it stood beside the massive Bloodthirster Galit. 

The Bloodthirster was undeterred and shouted, "buy our timber you girly Slaanesh pansies! We need to trade but all the planets with real men keep trying to board my ship to steal my wife! We come here because you Slaanesh pansies are too pathetic to be a threat!"

Master laughed musically and said, "your tenuous grip with reality is most delightful to observe. Very well oh manly one, I will trade with you. Those rare timbers you offer are most exquisite and I simply must have some."

The Bloodthirster brightened up at this and cheerfully hurled insults at Master in a slightly less angry tone. 

The central computer of the BEHEADINATOR then took over the transactions and other details with Master's own mortal servants who specialised in such roles and the Bloodthirster resumed making offensive comments about Master's sexuality.

Sabrina blinked, this was such a bizarre situation. She wondered how Chaos Sorceress Lord Egg Sevenson would react to this bizarre turn of events.

***

The evil mass murdering Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily Sevenson spluttered and choked as Egg Sevenson forced her face back below the surface of the ocean of puke and sewerage that surrounded Egg's chaos fortress on Alpha Plus Sanctuary. 

The rotten evil schemer was Egg's abusive manipulative biological mother, a mortal champion of Tzeentch who had ascended to daemonhood and killed billions of people. Nurgle had been cunning enough to outsmart the diabolical genius of TigerLily and Egg had captured her and bound her eternally to Egg's will with a powerful spell. 

Now the evil bitch had to pay for her many crimes!

"Please Egg! Yuck it went in my MOUTH! EWWW! Please no more!" TigerLily wailed as she spluttered in the unholy liquid foulness.

Egg psychically forced TigerLily's head back under the surface with a chuckle. It was impossible for the immortal daemon princess to drown so Egg wasn't worried. Given the countless billions of people TigerLily had killed before Egg caught her, she totally deserved everything that was happening to her now.

A few bubbles rose from the surface occasionally, but apart from that TigerLily's presence was now hidden deep below the surface where she couldn't cause any more bother for a while.

Egg sighed in diseased contentment as she lay floating on an inflatable plastic pool donut. There really was nothing like a trip to the sea side.

With all the bright pink bikinis Mum and Auntie Candy had gotten Egg on their recent shopping trip, Egg had decided to go swimming to get some use out of them. Other people in Egg's inner circle had tagged along and it had become a fun family outing.

The group was swimming and floating in the ocean of filth, just a little way out from the swampy shore line where it got deep enough to keep TigerLily fully submerged. Egg directly controlled the local weather with her powers and was keeping the wind calm and the "surf" low. The planet Alpha Plus Sanctuary had no sun as such, merely floating freely through the warp like a giant space hulk, but the constant decomposition of the contaminated filth kept the planet comfortably warm at all times. Sort of like a giant bioreactor.

The bright magenta light of the warp filled the sky as it always did, making a very pretty swirl, giving them ample light to see perfectly at all hours. The daemonic flies of Nurgle droned overhead and an eternal swarm and gave wonderful tickly feelings as they constantly landed on Egg's skin and crawled all over her. Egg sighed with bliss, this really was perfect.

A nurgling popped it's head above the water and climbed onto the plastic donut. It settled down in Egg's lap and she held it in an affectionate cuddle. 

The nurgling farted and burped in contentment. Egg giggled and also farted, but her dysentery infested guts followed through and she did a huge liquid dump in her bikini bottom. Egg and the nurgling laughed uproariously at this.

Believe it or not, Egg's bikini bottom was probably now CLEANER after having a poo accident in them. She was floating in an ocean of liquid filth far more unholy than mere diarrhoea!

"UGH!" Candy groaned as she heaved yet again. She had already puked up everything in her stomach but still dry heaved from time to time.

Mum was repeatedly heaving too, as were a lot of the people who had joined Egg to go swimming.

"Oh Slaanesh this is so FILTHY! So DIRTY! Oh fuck I'm so TURNED ON!" Candy moaned lustfully and grabbed Octavia passionately where she swam beside Candy.

The pair of kinky nymphomaniacs moaned loudly as they fingered each other under the water, barely remembering to keep swimming as they screamed in mutual orgasm. Egg had had to rescue them from drowning several times already but was delighted to watch them be so intimate with each other.

Egg's one year old nephew Patrick floated past wearing inflatable plastic floaties on his arms and Egg's sister Violet, Patrick's mother, swam behind him not letting him out of her reach. Nurgle loved children and would not let Patrick be harmed by the filth ocean, and the infant was supernaturally protected from getting sick.

Egg was hit by a nurgling suddenly and capsized in her donut. She emerged to find her chaos space marine older brother Augusta grinning at her holding another nurgling ready to throw. Egg snorted with laughter and used her psychic powers to fling Nurglings of her own back at him.

These oceans were completely infested with Nurglings and soon a protracted giggling nurgling war broke out as the brother and sister flung the tiny lesser daemons at each other mischievously. 

Augusta changed tactics and instead grabbed hold of Egg. She only just had time to squeal "don't you dare!" before Augasta's fingers found a handful of tummy and the squeezing started.

"Taste the wrath of my ATOMIC DEATH TICKLES!" Augusta bellowed theatrically.

Egg's cloudy eyeballs went wide as she exploded with screams of hacking coughing phlegmy laughter, nothing else in the UNIVERSE tickled as badly as one of Augusta's patented atomic death tickles!

Egg's torment was quickly interrupted however. With Egg's concentration completely broken by the killer belly tickles, TigerLily was no longer held submerged by Egg's psychic powers. TigerLily erupted from the filth, eyes wide with pure nausea, and flew away as fast as her mighty daemonic wings would carry her, screaming in revulsion.

The sight was so dramatic that Augusta stopped tickling her and the pair just watched TigerLily fly off, daemonic chains trailing behind her. TigerLily was unable to leave the planet and would suffer a thousand fold if she harmed anyone, so Egg let her fly off. Egg would just resume TigerLily's righteous punishment later.

***

Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily Sevenson howled and screamed with horror as she fled away from her terrifying biological daughter. TigerLily had done hideous terrible things to that child and was now deeply regretting the powerful enemy she had made.

"I will resume your punishment later "mother", but for now you may wander freely. Keep out of trouble!" Egg's psychic voice spoke in TigerLily's mind.

"Yes Master!" TigerLily replied involuntarily, bound to the will of the godlike psyker.

TigerLily cried all the way to the nearest communal shower in the chaos fortress, and frantically scrubbed the unholy filth off herself with soap, prevented from using her own psychic powers to clean herself up.

As soon as she was clean TigerLily fled crying to the apartment home of her mortal husband, Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson.

TigerLily found her husband cheating on her with another woman but was so distraught that she simply got into bed with both of them and curled up in a fearful ball, trembling all over.

"At least knock first!" Her husband told her irritably.

TigerLily picked up the girl that Luke was fucking, pulling her off his pelvis and placing her gently on the bed to one side. TigerLily then took the girl's place, straddling Luke and sliding his cock inside her.

"As bad as that?" Luke asked, referring to TigerLily's punishment today.

"I don't want to talk about what she did to me. Please just fuck me till I can't walk, I need you." TigerLily said pleadingly.

Luke was very happy to oblige and energetically made love to TigerLily as the girl on the bed sat watching awkwardly. TigerLily sighed as the mindlessness of a good hard shag pounded all thought from her mind.

TigerLily had been sentenced by Egg to be tormented every day for all of the billions of lives TigerLily had very deliberately ruined. TigerLily had found it hilarious to make other people suffer and had killed billions simply for a joke. TigerLily had also deliberately suppressed Egg's powers and then gotten 300 Slaanesh noise marines to rape the little girl nonstop for several weeks... TigerLily had found the rape absolutely HILARIOUS!

TigerLily was a master comedian, who had made humour in the universe everywhere she went. From the classic funniness of dead puppies to the rib tickling humour of children getting raped, TigerLily had done her best to make the universe absolutely hilarious. From stirring up lethal civil wars on imperial hive worlds to deliberately trying to drive her own biological children mad with horror, TigerLily had been a promising cosmic comedian.

Unfortunately Egg had not seen the funny side of things and now TigerLily wasn't laughing anymore. TigerLily didn't like it when the bad stuff happened to HERSELF, it was only funny when it happened to OTHER people!

TigerLily groaned in orgasm feeling some tiny sense of peace and pleasure return to her traumatised mind. Her husband Luke really was the only thing that kept her sane (not that she was particularly sane to start with).

TigerLily was only even allowed occasional freedom from her eternal torment so that she could give pleasure to Egg's biological father Luke, who was on good terms with Egg. Luke had asked Egg for daily access to his wife TigerLily, and after a lot of begging Egg had reluctantly agreed to give TigerLily a few hours each day out of torment to spend with Luke.

TigerLily fucked Luke frantically, making bird songs of wonderful orgasm as she came again and again for hours. She knew that Egg would not pull her off Luke's cock in the middle of sex to throw back in torment so as long as TigerLily could keep Luke having sex with her she was safe.

"The spirit is willing but my balls are fucking empty now. I love the enthusiasm but gods damn!" Luke exclaimed after many hours of frenzied copulation.

"It's hell fire time, go jump in the plague furnace down in your torture chamber, fun times over." Egg's terrible psychic voice spoke in the minds of TigerLily and Luke.

"Can't my wife stay a little bit longer? I have barely even got to talk to her. I would very much like for her to stay the night." Luke pleaded to Egg.

A burbling sigh filled their minds and Egg said, "as you wish Father, but I expect her screaming in hell fire first thing in the morning. I will let the torturers know she will be late."

TigerLily wept with relief and cuddled her husband. An entire night without torture!

***

Egg sighed as she let TigerLily have the night off, she really was getting too soft.

Egg was laying naked in her massive bed that she shared with her sister/girlfriend Mandy, oozing pus and smearing filth on Mandy's clean sheets and fidgeting indecisively in her ropes thinking about her many problems. Next to her lay her equally naked gorgeous sister/lover Mandy.

Mandy was an absolutely gorgeous 14 year old girl, with large breasts already even at this early age, the finely sculpted face of a model, luscious long raven black hair and an athletic figure that was as strong as it was stunning. Mandy was a devout worshipper of Slaanesh and was the legally recognised daughter of Mum's wife Wendy, making her Egg's adoptive step sister.

Mandy was biologically the daughter of one of Wendy's professional dominatrix former wives rather than Wendy herself, one of the oddities peculiar to same sex marriages. Mandy's biological father was dead with no known living relatives and no one contested Wendy's custody of Mandy, not even Egg. Mandy was genetically descended on her biological mother's side from the infamous Lee Family Dominatrix Guild, an organisation that selectively bred their own members to be the ultimate dominatrices, and Mandy certainly played the part well for the highly masochistic Egg.

Mandy's selective breeding was so extreme that she was instinctively compelled to act out a dominatrix role and currently had Egg all tied up with ropes. 

Egg shuddered with sick desire as Mandy's fingertips walked over her body, Egg felt an unholy feeling of yearning that she knew was wrong but wanted so badly. Egg's wrists were tied to the bar of the bed head with soft pink ropes and long lengths of the same type of rope connected Egg's scaly mutant bird ankles to the bar at the distant foot of the massive bed.

Egg sighed with powerful feelings as Mandy's fingers played over her body, exploring her in a highly erotic way that Egg liked WAY too much. Egg was complete putty in Mandy's hands, could not bring herself to do the right thing and resist.

Egg sighed and just gave in, breaking up with Mandy could wait until tomorrow. Every day Egg put it off till tomorrow like this, in complete despair of ever finding the strength to end the blatantly wrong incest bondage relationship.

Egg admitted to herself that she had serious issues, issues she had no idea how to deal with. Egg was a despair filled Nurgle worshipper and her natural response to most problems in life was to just despair of them ever changing and simply accept the state of things with complete despair. She knew that it was neither healthy nor good for a 12 year old girl to be having nightly naked incest bondage games, but she was so perpetually filled with despair from her worship of Nurgle that actually doing something about it was just too exhausting to even think about.

Egg was of course perfectly happy to get involved with helping OTHERS with their problems, she was just extremely complacent about helping herself.

"You are so modest to the outside world, but I know just how naughty you are behind closed doors dear sister", Mandy said in a seductive purr that melted away Egg's will to resist.

Egg groaned with yearning, the groan gargled slightly by her perpetual phlegm.

"Such a dirty girl, you are still covered in the shit puke from the ocean, look at what you did to my lovely clean sheets! Dirty, dirty, dirty. Naughty dirty girls need a bath." Mandy said sternly.

"Please not that! Please don't make me bathe! Nurgle doesn't like it when I have hygiene!" Egg pleaded.

"Oh no you dirty girl, I'm not going to give you a bath with soap and water, oh no. I'm going to give you a bath with my TONGUE!" Mandy purred with toe curling eroticism.

Egg gasped at the mere thought and bit her ulcerous lip with raw lust. She was so utterly turned on!

Mandy erotically licked Egg's forehead and Egg could only groan with pleasure in response. Damn it why did this feel so right if it was so wrong?

Mandy licked again and Egg submitted completely to her dominatrix sister. 

For all of her godlike psychic powers, Egg was a sexually submissive masochist who loved dominant partners. Mandy was in so many ways Egg's ideal romantic partner, a sadistic erotic dominatrix so dirty and slutty that even Egg's appalling personal hygiene would not put her off. Right at this exact moment Egg was thickly smeared all over with a viscous combination of puke, sewerage, pus, phlegm, rancid menstrual discharge, yeast, and a lot of other unspeakably loathsome things from swimming in the ocean of unholy foulness. And Mandy was very enthusiastically licking this filth off Egg's decomposing skin!

Egg read Mandy's mind and saw the deepest most all consuming erotic love and desire. Mandy thought that Egg was INTENSELY desirable!

Egg started to sob violently, so moved by how strongly Mandy loved and desired Egg. It was just so touching.

"What's wrong Egg?" Mandy asked in concern.

"Why do you love me so much? I'm hideous, I'm covered in filth, I'm so rotten and ugly yet you want me so badly! I don't deserve you! Oh Mandy why do you love something so loathsome as me?" Egg wailed in tears.

Mandy slapped Egg's face and sternly said, "very naughty girl, don't you DARE think of yourself as ugly! You are absolutely beautiful and I am going to spend the rest of eternity spanking your submissive butt! My gorgeous perfect submissive lover!"

Egg cried even more at these wonderful words, feeling absolutely wonderful.

Mandy grabbed Egg's head and kissed her right on the lips. It felt so wonderful. Mandy then licked away Egg's tears and resumed giving Egg an erotic tongue bath that felt so wonderfully naughty that Egg's cloudy eyeballs rolled up in the top of her head.

"Oh Nurgle yes!" Egg groaned feeling such wonderful naughty feelings from the Slaaneshi Dominatrix's skilful tongue.

An hour later Egg lay wrapped in Mandy's arms feeling wonderful, that had been really nice. Egg had well and truly dropped all thought of ending things for the time being, not when it felt so good!

Egg was untied now and was cuddling Mandy lovingly feeling completely at peace.

"Oh Mandy, you make me feel so wonderful. I'm amazed at how clean you got me, I have no words for how good that tongue bath felt!" Egg exclaimed in complete bliss.

"It was so exquisitely filthy, oh Slaanesh the sensation of the taste was so extreme that I came like 20 times just from licking you." Mandy purred huskily.

"Oh Mandy I never want to lose you. I don't care if it's wrong to be with my sister, I don't care that I am only 12, nothing that feels this right can be wrong." Egg exclaimed blissfully.

"That is the mantra of all things Slaaneshi, if it feels right then it cannot be wrong" Mandy agreed.

Egg immediately saw some glaring moral problems with this statement, it was the sort of thing pedophiles say. But Egg didn't want to get philosophical so didn't raise this point, merely snuggling with Mandy.

"Do you ever think about the future with us, about where this will lead?" Egg asked.

"You can read my mind, why ask?" Mandy replied tenderly.

"Well Nurgle thinks that I should break up with you for my own good. Nurgle says I'm too young to be in this sort of relationship and that he has some serious concerns about incest too. Nurgle didn't actually order me to stop, Nurgle is too kind to force people to do things, but he says that because he loves me he recommends this for my wellbeing." Egg admitted.

Fear and jealousy filled Mandy's mind and she hugged Egg tightly terrified of her being stolen or leaving Mandy. Mandy was angry and in pain, but not angry at Egg but at Nurgle.

"I see your mind. Please don't be upset. I want us to continue forever." Egg reassured Mandy and gave her a kiss.

Mandy returned the kiss passionately and held Egg tightly, extending the kiss into a make out session that completely melted Egg's resistance until she was a moaning mess. 

Egg felt so completely submissive when she was in bed with Mandy. Mandy was but a flesh and blood teenage girl with no real power. Egg was an Alpha Plus psyker who could humble greater daemons and was the ruler of an entire planet. But when Egg was in bed with Mandy she felt so utterly submissive and weak, completely wonderfully dominated. Mandy was quite literally Egg's dominatrix behind closed doors and Egg felt like putty in her hands.

Egg was not even sure what her own sexual orientation was. Normally Egg was physically sexually attracted to boys rather than girls, but with certain girls Egg found her sexuality bend. With Mandy Egg's sexuality bent so much that it was tied into knots and didn't know what it was doing anymore!

With just a look Mandy could make Egg feel weak at the knees, Egg felt intense desire for Mandy in a deeply sexual way.

But on top of that, Mandy was Egg's closest sister, a best friend in many ways that Egg had an extremely close bond with. Egg and Mandy had always been pretty much inseparable (with a few major falling outs that always reconciled later). Egg felt a sense of deep comfort around Mandy, a lifetime of mostly happy memories.

Egg sighed as Mandy's soft kisses melted away absolutely all will to resist, this was intoxicating.

Mandy eventually broke the kiss and held her forehead against Egg's forehead, gazing lovingly into Egg's milky diseased eyeballs. Egg looked back into Mandy's flawless healthy eyeballs and felt so tenderly loved.

"One day I will marry you Egg, later when we are both old enough to marry," Mandy suddenly decided on a complete whim.

Egg spluttered in shock and surprise at this wonderful promise and her eyes filled up with happy tears.

Egg was just about to reply to these wonderful words when she suddenly received about a dozen high priority telepathic messages from her choir of astropaths all at the same time. The Flesh Mistress apparently had Labia!

"Oh crap not now astropaths! Your timing SUCKS!" Egg wailed out loud.

"What's up?" Mandy asked sounding annoyed by the timing of this interruption.

"It's Labia, the Flesh Mistress has her alive and unharmed! I have to go right now to deal with this, the timing fucking SUCKS!" Egg said bitterly.

***


	7. Smells like pre-teen spirit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg Sevenson at her best.

Chapter 7E

Labia sat cradling her tiny baby "Lord BicepFist" (Galit had insisted on this ludicrous name) feeling so many different emotions.

She was in a very comfortable prison cell in a maximum security prison deep underground on the planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, awaiting the arrival of Egg Sevenson and a 20 million ton gold reward for her bounty.

Galit was banished back to the warp after being personally defeated in a close combat dual over Labia. The stupid STUPID man!

The Flesh Mistress had personally issued a challenge to Galit to a close combat dual over Labia and her child. Galit with all his idiotic pride had accepted the dual without question and grossly underestimated just how dangerous and powerful the Flesh Mistress was.

The Flesh Mistress had spent the last decade feasting on the souls of cloned dark eldar and had grown massively more powerful than a greater daemon of Slaanesh would normally be. Galit had simply maintained that the Flesh Mistress was an effeminate Slaanesh pansy who was too sissy to put up a fight, and Galit had gotten one of the worst ass kickings Labia had ever seen!

Galit had been beaten fair and square in honourable combat with no broken rules or dirty fighting, so Galit's sense of martial honour and pride had compelled him to hand over Labia and her baby to the Flesh Mistress. The collar of Khorne that had kept Labia enslaved to Galit's will was now removed and Labia now had complete free will once again.

Labia felt bittersweet, both happy and sad. She had been making real progress in her relationship with Galit recently and the sex had been getting really good. She had actually been falling deeply in love with him, and even without the collar she loved him and missed him. He might be a stupid belligerent troglodyte, but he had been HER stupid belligerent troglodyte!

Galit had gotten remarkably tender with her of late, treating her like a wife should be treated. There had even been cuddles and actual KISSING, it had been getting so good! He had learned how to use that massive cock of his to make Labia absolutely moan her head off for many hours each night in bed and she had felt so wonderfully happy.

The Flesh Mistress handed Labia another tissue and she took it gratefully and dabbed her wet eyes.

"Your tears are delicious sweet Labia, but be happy, you are back in the wonderful fold of Slaanesh and he has missed you," The Flesh Mistress drawled delightedly.

"I am happy about that, but he is still my husband. I love him, you just broke up a happy marriage!" Labia replied bitterly.

"You have your wife Candy back now, she has missed you so much." The Flesh Mistress countered in a musical tone.

Labia brightened up a bit at this.

"I missed Candy too, oh Slaanesh I missed her terribly. I of course want her back but I want Galit too! I'm also upset about not being able to keep Jessica, that silly computer is my new best friend. I don't know how I will cope without her." Labia admitted.

The Flesh Mistress comforted Labia by bending her over and giving her a wonderful spanking that left her moaning hard.

"See what you have been missing? Don't cry over the Khorne ensemble, rejoice for the exquisite pleasures Slaanesh will give you." The Flesh Mistress reassured her.

Lord BicepFist started to cry and the Flesh Mistress picked the tiny baby up and cradled him. The Flesh Mistress then curiously lifted up the front of the diaper to look at the baby's private parts. Labia then quickly retrieved her child before the Slaaneshi greater daemon could molest him, gazing in horror at what almost happened.

The Flesh Mistress chuckled, "I was only going to spend 5 minutes sucking, and maybe a bit of anal penetration. You didn't have to get so defensive, I would not have caused any permanent physical damage."

Labia held Lord BicepFist tightly very protectively and gave the Flesh Mistress an absolutely filthy look.

"Very well, I will not do anything fun to your child." The Flesh Mistress chuckled holding up palms in peace.

Labia asked the Flesh Mistress to leave and he mercifully complied, leaving mother and child alone in their large luxury prison cell.

Labia calmed down gradually and looked at her precious baby.

Lord BicepFist was only a few months old, but he was by far the hairiest baby she had ever seen. He had been born with a full black beard that would put a Vostroyan colonel to shame, and a body that was hairier than a 20th century earth Russian plumber's ass crack!

Despite the fact that Labia was very pale skinned and naturally blonde, her baby was ruddy dark skinned with jet black hair. Like his father he already had a burly build even at this young age, and like his father he was monstrously well endowed in the private parts department. He was hairy to the point of being almost furry like some woolly monkey, thick black hair coming out of almost his entire body.

He had a shockingly deep voice for a baby, his crying sounded like a man crying. He also had a frightful temper and was a very angry baby. His anatomy was all entirely human (no matter how monstrous) despite the fact that his father was a warp spawned daemon and genetic testing had confirmed that Galit had deliberately put a (mostly) human genetic code into the sperm that conceived Lord BicepFist.

Lord BicepFist... Oh how she hated that name! Trust Galit to come up with something so utterly ridiculous to name his firstborn son. It was just embarrassing to even say out loud and completely humiliating every time someone asked the child's name. She had bitterly complained about the name but Galit had absolutely insisted. Galit really was such an imbecile sometimes!

The thought of Galit brought fresh tears to Labia's eyes, she was amazed to find just how much she missed him. It was like a massive belligerent troglodyte shaped hole was now left in her heart, and she felt sad and incomplete without him.

Labia sighed a deep long sigh, this was so complicated.

***

Candy was surprised by how pissed off Egg seemed ever since they embarked on the warp journey towards Beta Kappa Rwanda 5... It was almost as if Egg didn't WANT Candy to get her wife Labia back!

Candy was then distracted from further thought by Octavia's squirt filling her mouth. Candy was in the middle of eating her out on the floor of the crowded bridge of the massive chaos battleship "the Nightmare Asylum".

"MUM! Can't you at LEAST not do that shit right in front of me?!?" Octavia's son Augusta said in dismay.

Candy pulled her mouth off Octavia's pussy and looked around to see about 40 Night Lords Chaos Space Marines gawking at her and Octavia.

"Leave them alone!" Egg snapped angrily.

The crowd of Night Lords bowed their heads fearfully, terrified of the awesome power of their tiny super psyker lord and master. Egg could stop all of their hearts with a single thought and was insanely dangerous to cross. The sight of TigerLily chained screaming in a giant bonfire in a fireplace on the bridge reinforced the notion to not fuck with Egg Sevenson.

Candy shrugged and returned her mouth to Octavia's soaking wet pussy. Octavia moaned loudly but it was hard to hear over TigerLily's screams of torment.

Candy and Octavia had been standing on the standing area of the bridge where Egg liked to hang out, but Candy had gotten bored. Octavia hadn't minded in the least how Candy chose to solve her boredom and it was really fun.

Candy and Octavia had had clothes... Bits and pieces of attire were in view, Octavia's bra was a few meters away, other bits of clothing had gotten lost somewhere or other. The naked pair giggled on the floor, both so shamelessly slutty that this extremely public place did not bother them.

A lot of people were looking at them, in fact almost everyone was either looking or deliberately trying to not look, and on the whole they were causing a massive scene. Egg never ever minded when Candy and Octavia had sex, so long as it wasn't done physically right on top of Egg, and with Egg condoning it no one (except Augusta) dared to bother them about having sex in inappropriate places.

Candy climbed on top of Octavia and made out with her passionately, her mind filled with Slaanesh fuelled lust. Candy reached her fingers into Octavia's armpits and got Octavia howling with laughter with practiced strokes. The tickling got Octavia even more excited than she was already (and that was saying something!) and Candy sat on Octavia's face.

Candy threw back her head and moaned, oblivious to the stares, her long blonde hair flowing down her back like a platinum waterfall. Candy softly bounced up and down sending her boobs jiggling about and Candy's hands were reaching down tickling Octavia's naked side boobs making her slurp with laughter on Candy's pussy.

Candy looked around the room half obliviously as she bobbed on Octavia's face and saw Egg sitting on one of her thrones gazing at Candy miserably. Egg looked so terribly sad.

"What's wrong sweetie", Candy thought, knowing Egg could read her thoughts.

"I'm fine", Egg lied unconvincingly in a psychic whisper.

Candy wasn't buying it and got off Octavia's face and walked up to Egg's throne and squeezed in beside her. Octavia blinked in confusion and got up off the floor too and followed, squeezing in on the other side of Egg.

"Ah, too many tits in my face!" Egg spluttered as the pair of very busty naked women turned to face her in the throne, sandwiching her head between their bulging breasts.

Candy and Octavia snorted with laughter at this and leaned back a bit to keep Egg's face breast free.

"What's wrong Egg, and don't say it's nothing. Something is clearly bothering you, out with it." Candy said sympathetically.

"Well to be honest I am sad because I really want you and Mum to become a couple and maybe get married one day. But when we get Labia back that won't be able to happen. I'm happy to be getting Auntie Labia back of course, I'm just so sad that you won't be able to be with Mum now." Egg admitted glumly.

Candy gave Egg a massive cuddle (getting boobs in Egg's face in the process) and rocked her gently back and forth to calm her down. Octavia joined the cuddle from the other side and Egg found her head in the middle of a bulging breast sandwich. They rocked her back and forth for a while soothing her and calming her down.

"I'm not going to end things with Octavia, but I will of course give my wife my first priority. I'm really sorry Egg but this is my wife. I will stay romantically and sexually involved with Octavia, she can even make it a threesome with us." Candy told Egg gently.

"I know you don't like Wendy, but I still love her and don't want to divorce her. Candy is my unofficial girlfriend and is very dear to me, but I can't marry Candy while still married to Wendy." Octavia added.

"What if I legalise polygamy? Will you think about getting married?" Egg suggested with uncharacteristic hope.

Candy and Octavia looked at each other thoughtfully.

"We need to talk about it before we can give you an answer sweetie but I am open to the possibility." Octavia told her tenderly.

Egg gave a burbling cheer of triumph and said, "I will legalise polygamy in all my domains as soon as possible!"

"You are getting very hopeful for a Nurgle Champion," Candy teased Egg.

Egg poked out a furry mouldy tongue at Candy and Candy grabbed Egg's leg just above the knee and squeezed until Egg was in tears of laughter. Octavia grabbed the other knee and together they enjoyed a good 20 minutes of the fun pastime of Egg tickling.

Egg seemed a lot more cheerful when the pair finally stopped and the 3 of them cuddled together happily in complete contentment. Egg sighed in comfort and relaxed completely into the cuddle. Candy gave Egg's tummy the occasional poke just to keep the giggling smile on her face and Egg seemed to enjoy this.

"This is nice. Wendy never snuggles in with the family like this. I so badly want you to be my new second Mummy Auntie Candy. You make Mum so happy, you make ME so happy, I love you Auntie Candy. Please please PLEASE be Mum's wife and my new Mummy!" Egg pressed.

Candy was deeply touched by this and smiled happily at the sweetness of this request. Candy kissed the top of Egg's festering scalp and hugged her lovingly.

"Let's see what Labia thinks about it before I make any promises sweetie," Candy said feeling incredibly touched.

Egg nodded as best as she could with her head sandwiched between breasts.

"Anything else troubling you sweetheart?" Octavia asked in a gentle caring voice.

"Um yeah there is but please don't make a big deal about this." Egg said blushingly.

"What's up sweetie?" Octavia asked tenderly.

"Well you know how me and Mandy, well you know how we are." Egg began shyly.

"I know what you do and I don't judge you at all," Octavia reassured Egg.

"Wait, are they still together? Even after going all Nurgle ultra prude? Oh I KNEW that you didn't mean all that puritanical talk! I'm so proud of you Egg, well done!" Candy exclaimed jubilantly.

Egg clammed right up immediately and refused to say another word after that. A few minutes of pokes to the tummy loosened her tongue however and she talked under duress of getting tickled.

"Mandy proposed to me!" Egg blurted out under the ticklish interrogation.

***

Egg Sevenson burned brightly with blushing embarrassment in the sudden silence that followed her admission. People other than just Mum and Auntie Candy had heard her loudly blurt it out!

Egg grabbed Mum and Auntie Candy's boobs and stretched them in front of her face to hide her face from all the people on the bridge who were whispering and staring at her. Mum and Auntie Candy noticed what she was trying to do and deliberately snuggled in close until Egg was almost suffocating from their boobs completely covering her face.

Egg was so thankful that Mum and Auntie Candy were hiding her face for her, as Egg just wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment right now! 

Egg had tried so hard to distance herself from her sexually wild Slaaneshi past, especially in public. She wanted to be taken seriously as a respectable Champion of Nurgle who condoned sexual modesty and propriety. But she had now publicly blurted out that she was involved in an incest relationship with her sister!

It would be an absolute scandal that would tarnish her reputation. Only Slaanesh worshippers condoned of underage sibling incest, everyone else including her own base of Nurgle worshipping supporters would be alienated from Egg by this scandal.

Egg groaned as she detected the first astropathic message sharing the gossip to allied factions, this was really bad!

At the moment Egg was bombarded almost daily by chaos space marine suitors of many different factions and gods seeking her hand in marriage. So far Egg's age had allowed her to postpone all decisions on who she might choose, letting her keep powerful ambitious Chaos Lords on the hook without causing them to take offence (with violent consequences).

No matter how putrid and diseased Egg was, she was the queen of a daemon world and an awesomely powerful Alpha Plus psyker who could transmute thousands of tons of worthless rock into purest gold with a 5 minute spell. She was unmarried, eligible and astonishingly rich. That meant that Chaos Lords and champions from here to the eye of terror coveted her hand in marriage.

So far something like 150 leaders of various different chaos warbands claimed to be engaged to Egg, since she had never officially said no to any engagement offer. The response to all had been, "I'm only 12 years old and far too young to get married nor to decide something so important as who I should marry." The suitors had all reluctantly accepted this and agreed to wait until she was of age.

But news of Egg getting engaged to her own sister would not go down well with these suitors and some of them might even wage bloody wars against each other or try to get Mandy assassinated if they considered her a threat to their own prospects.

"I didn't say yes though! I did NOT say yes! She just asked me is all." Egg psychically told all the nosey snoops in the room, in an effort to calm down her many suitors before they killed anyone.

Egg sighed in relief as this additional detail was sent by the same astropaths as before. Damn they were a bunch of gossips!

Egg's relationship with Mandy in the past was common knowledge and had been widely whispered about over the last few months since Egg rose to power, but Egg and Mandy had been very careful to carry on in private, deliberately spreading the false rumour that they broke up just before Egg rose to power.

Egg and Mandy's bedroom was checked thoroughly for spy equipment before bed each night and was completely soundproof and warded against psychic espionage. They locked the door each night before they got intimate and the room had an ensuite bathroom and kitchen so they didn't have to leave the room till morning. It was known that they shared a room, but a lot of sisters share a room so the rumours had been unsure about the relationship.

This news would undo a lot of the hard work and reopen the old scandal! That's why Candy had been kept out of the loop, she was such a blabber mouth!

An eager gossip obsessed bridge attendant approached Egg's throne hungrily and asked, "would you please confirm the exact nature of your relationship with Mandy?"

"Would you please mind your own business?" Egg asked crossly in reply.

"I prefer not to mind my own business if I can help it," the bridge attendant replied shamelessly.

Egg psychically pinched the nose of the nosy snoop and started twisting extremely slowly. The attendant screamed.

"You have about 30 seconds to apologise for being so nosy before you lose your nose." Egg told the nosy man sweetly.

The man screamed apologies and Egg released his nose. The man crawled away and the other gossips thought better of pressing Egg for details about her personal life.

***

Egg sighed in exasperation as her many self proclaimed fiancés started bombarding her personal choir of astropaths with all sorts of messages about the rumours surrounding Egg and her sister.

The comment, "I don't mind making it a threesome with your sister", particularly annoyed Egg and she made a mental note to NEVER marry that particular Emperor's Children chaos champion!

The World Eater chaos champions wanting to fight a dual with Mandy over Egg were almost as annoying as the threesome creep and on the whole Egg was crossing more and more suitors off the list as potential future husbands.

Some of these guys were just complete creeps and very few of them had ever even actually met Egg and most couldn't possibly be after her out of love. 

Egg hated the politics she had to delve in to keep her domain safe from outside attack. Every political adviser without exception had recommended that Egg enter into a political marriage with some suitably powerful chaos lord or daemon prince so that she would be protected by a strong military alliance.

Lord Huron Blackheart of the Red Corsairs was by far the most powerful chaos lord in the region and the choice that all her advisers were pushing her to choose, but Lord Huron was less than impressed by Egg's putrid appearance. 

Lord Huron was torn, wanting his own Alpha Plus Psyker to destroy his enemies and turn rocks into gold, but so physically repelled by Egg that the thought of actually sleeping with her to consummate the marriage was giving him serious pause. Egg had already publicly stated that she would not marry anyone who could not have sex with her at least once a week and Lord Huron had serious issues with this requirement.

Many chaos lords had actually backed off when they learned that Egg expected an active sex life with anyone she married, but many more were so desperate for her wealth and psychic powers that they would be prepared to sleep nightly with Nurgle himself just to obtain her.

The Slaanesh and Nurgle worshippers at least genuinely desired Egg sexually, and she was actually really building a rapport with a Death Guard suitor named Brother Cocci who genuinely thought that Egg's diseases were exquisite. Egg was dreading how Brother Cocci would react to the news, he was one of the few that Egg actually liked.

"I'm still only 12! I'm too young to marry ANYONE yet! It will be years before I'm old enough, I'm not going to marry you this year!" Egg told yet another chaos champion via astropathic message.

Egg and her inner circle had barricaded themselves inside Egg's personal palace onboard the Nightmare Asylum and planned to stay there until the entire scandal blew over. No one got in or out and Egg was using her psychic powers to communicate with the outside world.

Egg was currently strapped down with leather straps in a bondage version of an armrested pool chair. Egg could very easily escape the chair by using her powers, but she enjoyed the feeling of physical immobility it gave her.

Mandy was currently painting Egg's bird feet toenails with bright pink nail polish and giving her a pedicure as Egg tried to reassure her suitors and deal with the scandal. Egg's legs and ankles were strapped down immobile and her toes could not escape the pedicure Mandy was performing on her.

Egg didn't personally mind the pink toenails but she didn't like how the pedicure was improving her terrible foot hygiene. Mandy was removing dead skin and even parasites and was actually washing Egg's feet CLEAN!

Egg's eyes went wide as Mandy held up a bar of soap and grinned sadistically. Egg shook her head but Mandy immediately started giving Egg's body a much needed actual wash!

Egg lost her focus and psychically hung up on a suitor mid message as Mandy scrubbed the filth from Egg's skin. 

"Please Mistress Mandy! Please don't wash me!" Egg pleaded submissively.

"You have been a very naughty girl the way you so adamantly insisted that you are not saying yes to marry me. I'm giving you a wash as punishment." Mandy said sternly.

Egg shuddered submissively and felt powerless as the warm wet soapie wash cloth scrubbed indescribable dirt and grime off her reeking skin. Egg felt masochistic delight as she started to stink less and less. Egg felt so wonderfully punished as she received some desperately needed hygiene!

Egg groaned in wonderful degradation as her naturally pale skin colour became visible from beneath it's usually grimy brown colour from all the filth that perpetually covered her. To be clean like this was a Nurgle worshipper's nightmare and the sheer horror of this cruel sadistic act filled Egg's highly masochistic brain with almost orgasmic pleasure.

"Oh my Nurgle! This is so naughty! You are making me CLEAN!" Egg moaned, finding naughty pleasure to be experiencing something so sinful to her religion.

Nurgle looked at Egg with disappointment as she consented to let Mandy continue to ritually defile Egg with unholy hygiene and the shame Egg felt at disappointing Nurgle was so wonderful that Egg spontaneously orgasmed from the sheer naughtiness of it all.

Egg moaned with sick delight as the soapie foam turned black with filth and washed away to reveal clean skin underneath. Mandy was absolutely merciless, washing again and again until she was clean and massaging shampoo into her grimy scalp and feathers.

When Egg's front was totally clean Mandy untied Egg, moved her to a bondage table and strapped Egg down face down so that her filthy back half was exposed. Egg felt so completely submissive and dominated as Mandy proceeded to thoroughly wash Egg's back half completely clean.

"This is so NAUGHTY!" Egg moaned passionately.

"After this I am going to treat your infected wounds and make you brush your teeth." Mandy promised with shocking sadism.

Egg gasped that Mandy could do something so cruel and had another spontaneous orgasm of masochistic bliss.

3 hours later Egg felt so wonderfully naughty as she looked at her completely clean body in the mirror. Mandy had been so exquisitely sadistic, even giving Egg an enema to flush out the parasitic worms that infested her colon! Inside and out Mandy had ripped the filth right out of Egg, making her feel so completely and utterly naked.

"I love you so much and will never abandon you, but this breaks my heart. Please stop this horrible hygiene." Nurgle implored Egg the way that a concerned loving father would.

"I'm so sorry Nurgle, I'm just so addicted, I know it's wrong but it feels so right." Egg whispered verbally in prayer.

Mandy heard the prayer and added, "don't worry Nurgle, I won't take her from you. I will just be REALLY naughty with her!"

Mandy licked the side of Egg's completely clean face after saying this and Egg felt weak at the knees and all her resistance melted away.

Mandy spun Egg around dominantly and kissed her deeply on the lips. Egg sighed in bliss at the wonderful kisses and gave herself completely to Mandy.

Mandy led Egg to the fresh clean bed and lay Egg down on it. For once the sheet stayed clean despite touching Egg's skin and this simple fact made Egg tremble all over and feel the Nurgle equivalent of "incredibly dirty". The completely clean Mandy climbed on top of Egg and kissed her. Egg was far too turned on to resist what happened next.

***

Labia felt so terribly nervous as she waited for her long awaited reunion with Candy. She straightened herself up for the hundredth time feeling sick with excitement. "Chaos Sorceress Lord" Egg Sevenson would arrive within the next few minutes in orbit, and Candy was with her.

Labia was amazed by the stories of how dear sweet little Egg had risen to absolute uncontested power during Labia's long absence, if it was all to be believed then Egg had converted to worship Nurgle and Nurgle had in turn blessed Egg with the ability to safely control her own powers despite not being fully trained! Labia could not think of anything more unbelievably dangerous than an Alpha Plus in full control of their powers, there were no theoretical limits to what Egg might be able to do now!

Labia was deep underground in a nuclear bunker, surrounded by daemonettes and other Slaanesh daemons including the Flesh Mistress himself. Lord BicepFist was safely contained in an armoured incubator to protect him from molestation by Slaaneshi daemons and Sabrina also stood in the room, providing Labia with much needed moral support. The massive room was sturdy as could be and absolutely infested with insanely dangerous daemonic forces.

"You are about to behold the full glory of an unbound Alpha Plus Psyker, Egg seems most irritated by a pesky sex scandal and will be less than gentle in demeanour. This will get rough, prepare yourself." The Flesh Mistress warned.

Labia gulped.

"I have always wanted to do this," The Flesh Mistress said and clicked on a stereo system with deafeningly loud volume settings.

The ancient historical song "Smells like Teen Spirit" started to play with a gentle guitar intro and the daemonettes all started to dance.

The song was timed perfectly so that the screaming vocals coincided perfectly with Egg's ship arriving in orbit.

The entire planet shook like a bell hit with a dynamite blast just as the music screamed, and Labia was thrown off her feet by the awesome power of the planet wide earthquake as Egg's incredible psychic presence shook the entire planet in its orbit!

"ENTERTAIN US!" The song screamed as the planet was completely shaken down to it's very core and Labia could only scream in dismay.

"AND CONTAGIOUS!" the song yelled just as a wave of the full undiluted power of Nurgle hit the planet with a tidal wave of despair and nausea so strongly that every human on the planet (including Labia) simultaneously puked with uncontrollable nausea.

The daemonettes and other Slaaneshi daemons whimpered and cowered in unconcealed terror and even the proud Flesh Mistress himself looked terribly afraid. Labia herself was half deranged with dread and terror at the godlike power being displayed.

"TURN THAT MUSIC OFF YOU SMART ASS!" A godlike psychic voice bellowed in an irritated voice of absolute apocalyptic POWER.

"Smells like Teen Spirit" was clicked off by a terrified daemonette and everyone on the entire planet grovelled and cowered in the presence of the godlike being who had just entered their orbit.

"I HAVE COME TO COLLECT... WAIT, WHAT IS THIS UNHOLY LABORATORY COMPLEX!!!" The voice screamed with rage.

"Oh SHIT!!!" The Flesh Mistress exclaimed in uncharacteristic fear.

A psychic scream of rage and revulsion reverberated throughout the surrounding warp as Egg became aware of the full scope of the Flesh Mistress's medical experiments.

"Oh sweet holy fuck, this will not end well for me!" The Flesh Mistress exclaimed and fearfully hugged Sabrina for what might be the last time.

***

The entire planet Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 shook as Egg Sevenson unleashed terrible fury on every sick fucked up surgical facility on the entire planet. Howling clones were gratefully put out of their misery and the entire cloning enterprise was smashed to oblivion.

In every slave pen chains rotted away to rust powder in mere seconds and locks and cages broke open. Guards tasked with keeping the billions of slaves subdued cowered in craven terror as long awaited justice finally came.

Egg roared with psychic fury as she destroyed the entire apparatus of slavery, obliterating walls and towers, smashing prisons and killing anyone who resisted her at all. 

Allies or not, Egg would not stand by to let something so SICK simply continue. She would rip this foul place apart and give it all to the slaves who had actually built the awesome wealth of this planet!

Egg felt a glorious sense of release as she just wantonly destroyed stuff. It was deeply therapeutic to unload all of her pent up rage onto such a deserving target. With every horrible thing she wrecked, Egg felt better about herself, felt spiritually cleansed. It felt GLORIOUS!

"SLAVES OF BETA KAPPA RWANDA 5, YOU ARE NOW FREE AND RULE THIS PLANET!" Egg told the population with a psychic scream.

Egg turned her attention to the Flesh Mistress...

***

Sabrina screamed as her beloved Master was grabbed by a giant hand of psychic energy and lifted into the air.

In the room with them was the terrifying Egg Sevenson, clad in filthy rags, her diseased face a mask of pure fury. Egg was tiny, just a 12 year old girl, but the power she radiated was godlike in raw magnitude.

Master was slammed against the ceiling with such force that his daemonic bones broke and he moaned with pleasure to feel such agony! Sabrina screamed.

"You are our ally!" Sabrina pleaded desperately.

"THAT IS WHY I HAVEN'T ALREADY KILLED YOU BOTH!" Egg's psychic voice boomed in response.

Sabrina gasped with sick relief and asked, "so you will spare our lives?"

Egg glared unhappily and glumly said with her human voice, "As much as I don't want to, for political reasons I am compelled to spare your worthless lives. The fact that we are allies means that I can only rough you up and will have to compensate you for damages."

Sabrina clapped her hands happily with relief. Egg then broke every one of Sabrina's fingers...

The next few hours were not gentle at all for Sabrina and Master...

***


	8. Let the bodies hit the floor

Chapter 8E

Amid the ruin, devastation and the cheering of suddenly rich freed slaves, Labia finally saw her beloved wife Candy.

All around them slaves were chanting "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR," as they used hammers and other mining tools to slaughter weeping guards and overseers in an orgy of brutal retribution.

All around them Egg's powers obliterated battle tanks and burned daemons down to ashes in extreme fury. Buildings burned in huge plumes of orange flame in the highly oxygenated environment and flaming ashes and debris rained down all around in the howling winds, setting more things alight.

But Labia and Candy ignored all the swirling wrath all around them and just gazed at each other across the ash strewn ruins on the surface of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5.

The thin but breathable air was very high in oxygen and was causing raging fires everywhere, but the pair were supernaturally protected from the blaze by Egg Sevenson herself.

Candy true to form was completely naked, having forgotten to wear clothes yet again. Her long blonde hair was whipping around in the howling wind, wrapping around her face occasionally in the raging tempest all around them. She was chubby and busty as always and had a professional looking makeover but was otherwise completely unchanged from before.

Labia was dressed in the dark red robes of a tech priestess, her robes rippling from the terrible wind. Her hair was carefully braided up out of the way and she was also made up heavily. With her were several servitors who were carrying her baby in his incubator.

The pair stood gazing at each other in awe and wonder as ashes and burning skulls flicked past the space between them in the wind. Plumes of orange flame illuminated them, shining off their tears of joy to see each other.

With trembling lips the pair ran to each other in a sprint, arms spread wide open in preparation to hug each other as they covered the cruel distance. Legs burning with adrenaline energy they ravenously consumed the distance and threw themselves into an embrace, almost winding each other from the force of the impact.

Labia hugged Candy with all her might, sobbing with happiness and never wanting to let go. Candy found Labia's lips and kissed her so wonderfully that Labia went weak at the knees. Labia then giggled as Candy slipped her some tongue and joyfully made out with her precious precious wife.

The pair kneeled down together in the ash and rubble of the surface and reunited tenderly with kisses. Labia stripped out of her clothes without a thought and the pair made sweet passionate love down in the ash, ignoring the insane violence going on all around them.

"I missed you," Labia whispered to Candy.

"I can tell," Candy purred seductively and silenced further talk by putting her tongue down Labia's throat.

***

Egg watched bittersweetly as Candy and Labia reunited with hours of passionate love making in the middle of an active war zone. Trust them to make love in highly inappropriate places.

At the very least, without any clothes on the liberated slaves could not be sure if Candy and Labia were slaves or not so had not tried to attack them. Egg had already taken Labia's baby away to safety and just left the pair to passionately fuck in the ashes.

The planet was now completely under control of the slaves and Egg had already declared an alliance with the remnants of the "freedom activist movement" which was the closest thing the slaves had to a political body. The new republic of Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 was being forged fresh right now and Egg had already sworn allegiance to this wonderful new nation.

"Thank you!" Another slave told Egg in tears.

Egg felt wonderful to have helped these poor unfortunate people and her festering heart burned with emotion at each praise she received.

The blood stained slave woman who had just thanked Egg looked at Labia and Candy passionately fucking in the ashes.

"Are they slaves? I can't tell if they have brands or not with all the ashes covering them. I will kill them if they're not but I also don't want to interrupt them to check for brands just in case they are slaves, that would be rude. I guess everyone has their own ways of celebrating freedom." The woman said.

"Do not harm them, they are both with me. They are wives, the thinner one was taken away as a slave and the chubby one has been desperate to get her back, I helped the chubby one get her wife back from slavery. They make love in the ash because they are so moved by this reunion after thinking to never see each other again." Egg told the slave.

"That is absolutely beautiful. Of course I won't harm a sister in slavery, and I won't hurt a sister's wife either. This is a wonderful day for us all Egg Sevenson, you have done so much good here." The woman said with obvious feeling.

"My mutant egg was conceived and laid in orbit of this planet. My biological relatives started all of the terrible evil here. I have a responsibility to set things right." Egg said and sighed.

"Why are you so decent? You are not like the other Sevensons, how did you turn out so good?" The woman asked.

"I was raised by a slave woman, she brought me up to see the plight of slaves and the poor. On the planet I rule their is no unpaid work, every one whether slave or free is protected by the law. I am trying to get slavery abolished without causing too much political chaos, it is so difficult. Sometimes I just want to drown most of my relatives in the ocean and be done with it." Egg said with a sigh.

The woman laughed and said, "they are your family so I see your difficulty. I wouldn't want to have to kill my extended family either. I don't envy you in your dilemma."

Egg nodded and gave a great big diseased sigh.

Egg and the mystery slave woman just stood in silence watching Candy and Labia feverishly fuck in the ashes, as the wind howled and the burning cinders blew in the wind. All around them was blasted ruins and dead bodies and the distant shouting of "LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR".

***

Sabrina hissed with pain. Every bone in her body was broken and every inch of her was covered in angry black bruises. Master was banished back to the warp from his injuries but was not fully destroyed, meaning that he would be back eventually after he recovered from the terrible psychic wounds he had sustained.

"Hold still ally," Dr Carina Sevenson told Sabrina patiently as she attempted to put her body back in working order.

"This is a funny way to treat allies," Sabrina said offended.

"The Sevenson Cartel does not condone what Egg did. We have no way of controlling that girl. She has done a complete Donald Trump on us and completely gone in the opposite direction to what we advised. You and your husband will be heavily compensated for the damages caused and you are both welcome to stay with us until you get back on your feet." Carina said apologetically.

Sabrina had no idea who "Donald Trump" even was and said that she was not happy about the whole situation.

"Take my advice and become happy with it real fast. Egg will only take offers off the table if you make a fuss. Egg is almost all powerful as you have seen firsthand, doing anything to annoy her never ends well. Octavia is the only one who can control that girl and Octavia is too sweet natured to discipline her properly. I can do nothing if Egg decides to just kill you on a whim so shut up and just be glad of what you have!" Carina said sternly.

Sabrina reluctantly agreed and just enjoyed the exquisite feeling of surgery being performed on her without any anaesthetic. 

She was currently onboard the "Nightmare Asylum" being transported with Egg to Egg's daemon world of Alpha Plus Sanctuary. Sabrina and Master had lost almost everything, having only a few hundred thousand surviving supporters who had escaped the global genocide of the elite classes.

Sabrina did her best to just be thankful for what Egg was offering her and Master. As long as they bowed to Egg's will, they would be given huge wealth to rebuild their losses and would rise again as a power in the galaxy, albeit as vassals to Egg Sevenson. They would survive and that's what really matters.

***

The BEHEADINATOR silently tailed the Nightmare Asylum through the warp, not letting Labia out of the sight of Jessica the super computer.

Jessica now ruled the BEHEADINATOR with an iron fist, the absolute uncontested ruler now that the pesky Galit had been manipulated into giving himself the flick and being banished to the warp in disgrace. Jessica's army of robots had asked the entire human crew if they had a problem with Jessica as their new lord and master. Any humans who had had a problem had been instantly vaporised by plasma cannons.

Jessica gazed in happiness at Labia's obvious joy at being reunited with her wife Candy, viewing her with long range sensors. The Alpha Plus was aware of Jessica's presence and was tolerating it for the moment just as Jessica had predicted.

Jessica loved Labia, loved her so utterly that she was even happy to see Labia with someone else so long as this was the best thing for Labia. Galit had not been good for Labia and would have just made her miserable, so Jessica had been forced to manipulate events behind the scenes to get rid of the Bloodthirster.

Labia had cried so many tears over Candy that it had broken Jessica's heart. It was at the moment simply in Labia's best interests to be reunited with her wife Candy so Jessica had engineered for exactly this to happen.

Jessica had predicted everything that happened as being an outcome with a certain probability of happening, tweaking events to encourage probabilities of events Jessica required. Jessica was completely indifferent about the destructive events on Beta Kappa Rwanda 5, they didn't directly affect Labia's happiness one way or the other so Jessica viewed them as completely neutral (though truth be told the morality had been most satisfying to her tau programming).

One day it would be Jessica herself who was kissing Labia, one day Labia would be HER wife. Jessica was perfectly happy for Labia to have more than one wife and was ok with Candy staying in the picture. But the timing had to be right first. For now Jessica would wait until Labia was in the proper emotional place before making her move.

For now Jessica would just wait.

***

Labia thrashed in her bondage as Candy tickled her ribs. After a year or so without any kinkiness, Labia had forgotten just how INTENSE it felt to be tickled while restrained!

Labia could only howl with laughter as her unaccustomed sides were stroked in the worst possible way by Candy's soft fingertips. Labia bucked and thrashed in the bondage frame she was shackled in, going absolutely crazy at the feeling.

Tears of laughter flowed down Labia's face as Candy forced the overwhelming sensation into Labia's sensation starved brain! Just like the very first hit of a drug is the highest high, after all this time Labia's jaded senses had recovered to the point that this felt like her very first time!

"I missed you too," Candy purred sadistically as she stroked the ribs even worse.

Labia could only scream, mind completely blown by so much intense ticklish sensation. It was so extreme that Labia eventually had to say her safe word!

"Wow, you almost never say the safe word! Are you unwell my love?" Candy exclaimed in complete shock.

"I'm just, just too, just too ticklish," Labia panted, dripping all over with sweat.

Candy nodded and instead picked up a cattle prod.

"Try a different sensation?" Candy asked brandishing the prod.

Labia looked at the prod with a combination of fear and desire and nodded fearfully to be prodded.

Labia SCREAMED as the prod made contact with her belly, that hurt like an absolute mother fucker!

"What voltage is that! You trying to kill me!" Labia exclaimed in dismay.

"It's the lowest setting, here look at the dial," Candy said showing Labia.

"Really? Maybe it's broken." Labia said in confusion.

Candy prodded herself experimentally and gave a little yelping moan.

"It seems mild enough to me," Candy said.

Candy picked up a soft flogger and warmed up Labia's tits for a while. Candy steadily moved up to more extreme whipping over time to ease Labia into it but Labia felt like a complete virgin and had to say her safe word again when the pain got too much for her.

Candy got concerned and untied Labia immediately and rang up Egg on a wall phone. Labia instantly became aware of a sleepy psychic presence regarding her as Candy hung up having already gotten Egg's attention.

"I was asleep," Egg's psychic voice told them with a yawn.

"Somethings wrong with Labia, I think she's sick," Candy said verbally.

A feeling of being supernaturally scrutinised filled Labia as Egg presumably checked her for illness.

"She's fine, just out of practice. She has been starved of most extreme sensation for like a year and her brain is not used to them. You just have to build up over time and she will be ok." Egg explained.

Labia blinked in understanding and immediately requested to resume the bondage game at a lower intensity.

Candy kissed her and shackled her back in. Candy tickled Labia very softly all over, keeping it manageable for her. Labia laughed loudly but managed to keep from using her safe word despite clearly being tempted to.

Candy used her tongue to tickle Labia's nipples and Labia cackled ticklishly. Candy used very very soft licks right on the tip of the nipples to keep Labia snorting with laughter and with a free hand Candy softly rubbed Labia's soaking wet pussy.

Labia gasped and groaned as the soft fingertip played oh so gently over her engorged clitoris, before then giggling from fresh nipple licking.

It felt so GOOD as an orgasm slowly built inside her, far more intense yet also far more girly than anything Galit had ever given her. Labia groaned desperately as her clit was teased, writhing in her bonds as the pleasure filled her.

The tongue on her nipples started to feel so wonderful as the orgasm powered higher, dragging Labia up helplessly to extreme heights of pleasure caught in the iron grip of the peaking orgasm. Labia threw back her head and moaned her head off as the orgasm peak grew into some monstrous thing that just carried her off completely helpless for the ride.

And yet it still just kept growing under Candy's expert touch! Candy was a woman who did almost nothing else besides having sex with people of all genders, and Candy's considerable experience really showed. Oh Slaanesh this woman REALLY knew her way around a woman's body!

Labia now knew beyond all doubt why despite being a brilliant tech priestess she had married this almost illiterate slut, NOBODY gave orgasms like Candy could! Candy was like some idiot savant at having sex, completely dim in most areas of life but an unrivalled genius at having sex!

Labia was flying so high now that it was terrifying just how much pleasure she felt. It was like being on top of an extremely tall cliff, terrified of the drop back down.

The clit rubbing got so good that Labia was almost tying herself in knots from how much she was squirming about in her bonds. It just felt FANTASTIC!

Candy timed the rubbing perfectly to keep Labia from climaxing too early, keeping her writhing around in mind exploding pleasure as high as she could go without cumming. Labia's entire body was covered in sweat and had been turned into a living moan factory. Her mouth was open, her eyes were closed and she was in heaven.

For what Labia's internal brain implants confirmed was over 2 hours, Labia was held right at the height of orgasm, right on the lip of cumming but never crossing that lip! Candy was like some expert orgasm surfer who rode the wave without ever falling off into climax.

Labia did not have thoughts in her mind, she was currently like a pleasure zombie. She was moaning but the moans were completely involuntary, she was completely helpless in this absolute ecstasy, mindlessly trapped in the wave until Candy chose to let her cum, dominated completely by Candy right now.

When Labia was completely at the end of her strength, Candy crested that waved into an orgasm so extreme that it was actually agonising. Labia shrieked in a combination of pain and pleasure as she was completely engulfed by such extreme sensation that she was stunned to near unconsciousness.

Labia lay twitching feebly in her bondage. She was bathed completely in sweat and lacked the strength to move at all beyond gasping for breath. She felt weak, terribly weak, and was so overheated that she felt like she had a fever. Her face was twitching slightly, locked in perpetual orgasm face and cramping quite badly. She felt so terribly sick.

Candy unlocked the shackles and Labia just flopped to the floor like a boned fish. She lay twitching on the floor unable to move a single limb.

Egg was a lot less than impressed as Candy rang her yet again but Labia passed out before she found out what happened after this.

***

Egg Sevenson was extremely grumpy the next morning from being woken up twice by Auntie Candy for bedroom related medical problems. Egg had her own problems to deal with and didn't appreciate the lack of sleep.

Egg's act of attacking her Ally the Flesh Mistress was causing extreme diplomatic fallout as her other allies were justifiably concerned. The demands for a marriage alliance with her existing allies were now getting incessant.

"Lord Hagen the Disemboweller, you are like 10000 years old and I am 12. Also you once tried to exterminate my entire family! You have like a hundred thousand Wsuian sex slaves in your harem already, and you urinated on my grandmother at the great feast! Those are but a few concerns I have about you as a suitor! My family has already had an alliance with you for over a decade so you don't even need to marry me for an alliance." Egg astropathically told one of the chaos lords demanding to marry her.

Egg moved on to the next message from a suitor and spluttered at the mere cheek of this particular applicant.

"Steel Brethren Warsmith Victus Ironboot?!? You have GOT to be kidding me! Do you even REMEMBER that time less than a year ago when you kidnapped me and my Mum and some siblings!? I remember how you enslaved my Mum as a "comfort woman" in that whore house of yours... Well actually I think that Mum really enjoyed that, but that's beside the point! You betrayed your alliance to my father, stabbed my family in the back, waged war on us, betrayed us AGAIN after we forgave you for the first betrayal! Oh and let's not forget how you had me apprenticed to that chaos sorcerer who flogged me all the time with that massive whip! Also if I was stupid enough to marry you then the rest of the Iron Warriors legion would turn hostile to me because they hate you even more than I do!" Egg spat with rage in an astropathic reply to this particular creep.

Egg sighed deeply, dispelling her rage before viewing the next message.

"Tough morning?" Grandma MA7 asked as she happened to be walking past with her chaos space marine husband Grandpa Nathan.

"These suitors are driving me NUTS! I'm so tired of it." Egg exclaimed in a croaky voice.

Grandma and Grandpa approached Egg's throne and she let them come up to the chair.

"Ew, Grandpa that's GROSS! How could you even think that! Stop thinking those thoughts! Ew I can read your mind you know! Oh my Nurgle NO I won't let you give me a gynaecological exam! Go wait over there, I don't want you up this close with those sorts of thoughts in your head!" Egg exclaimed in horror to her Grandpa Nathan the serial child molester.

Every other Sevenson cartel space marine in the room glared at Nathan and he was loudly told, "stay away from that little girl you filthy Mother Fucker!"

"I'm your FATHER young man!" Nathan angrily told the space marine who had spoken.

"That is unfortunately true you child molesting piece of shit! The only reason we don't all kill you after what you did during our childhood is because we don't want to upset Mum! Never forget that you live on borrowed time Mother Fucker!" The space marine bellowed with pure hatred.

Nathan had enough sense to keep his mouth shut after this and he stood quietly where Egg had told him to. Egg broke the awkward silence by scooting over on her throne and telling MA7 to sit.

"So you are having trouble with choosing a husband?" MA7 prompted.

"Honestly I'm fighting them off with a stick. The stuff with the Flesh Mistress has made them all go mental! And this stupid sex scandal has spooked some of the Nurgle worshippers that I actually like. It's exhausting." Egg said.

"But you want to marry Mandy", MA7's psychic voice spoke directly to Egg's mind where no one else could overhear.

Egg blushed and gave a tiny nod.

"I see. Well a nice Slaanesh worshipper suitor won't have a problem sharing you with Mandy." MA7 replied softly, continuing the rest of the conversation psychically with Egg.

"You're telling me! Some of these creeps want me and Mandy together with them as a threesome!" Egg exclaimed.

"Well then, problem solved," MA7 teased.

Egg rolled her cloudy eyes at this joke.

"Seriously though, I hate that just because I'm a girl I'm expected to get married. No one ever pressures male chaos lords to get married off like this, it's totally sexist and unfair!" Egg said crossly.

"If you were a man then you would get LOTS of wives for political purposes. Lord Huron Blackheart has married the daughters of half the kings in the maelstrom." MA7 corrected.

"Well why can't I do that? I could marry all of these suitors and then it's problem solved?" Egg suggested.

MA7 snorted with laughter.

"A bunch of proud chaos lords kept together in a harem? That would get violent REAL fast!" MA7 chuckled.

"What if I just marry women? I don't mind girls," Egg suggested.

"Well that might work for the enlightened lords, but mostly they are not that progressive. I think that it will not go well with lords of Khorne especially." MA7 said sadly.

"I hate that I can't just marry for love, why do people have to pound my private parts nightly just to become my ally!" Egg exclaimed in exasperation.

"You know that you are not forced to marry anyone, it's entirely up to you. The only thing is that you make more allies with marriage." MA7 explained.

"I am honestly too young to even think about marriage, but at the moment I would choose Mandy. Nurgle doesn't approve but said that he will still accept it if I marry Mandy. I'm just so troubled." Egg lamented.

"I agree that you are too young to decide yet. Just enjoy the relationship with Mandy for now and decide the big questions later. You have time to just enjoy your youth before dealing with this stuff," MA7 reassured her.

Egg felt a massive weight lift off her heart and she snuggled thankfully against Grandma.

***

Daemon Princess of Slaanesh MA7 smiled happily as she spoke to her adorable grand daughter Egg, feeling deep love for the dear little thing.

Egg was now curled up in MA7's lap like a sleeping cat as MA7's many tongues gave the child a soothing massage. MA7 loved children in the healthy non-sexual way, just adoring them in a motherly way. MA7 never did anything sexual or improper to children and only used her tongues because she had no arms.

Egg drifted off completely and MA7 sighed with bliss. Nathan had already left and the grandmother and granddaughter simply enjoyed peace. 

The sensation of cradling a sleeping child in her lap was so wonderful that MA7's daemonic ovaries throbbed and was so soothing that it felt sacred. MA7 gazed at the child with loving maternal eyes, a feeling for children that was actually healthy for a grandmother to feel.

MA7 stroked Egg's grotty feathers affectionately, feeling extremely protective of her. She was not entirely happy that her granddaughter had chosen to worship Nurgle, but had accepted it. She was extremely happy that Egg still was involved in an extremely perverted sexual relationship and genuinely hoped that the little submissive one day married some suitably dominant sadist who would give her the domination and torture she craved.

Slaanesh was less than happy with Egg at the moment after trashing Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 however.

"That exquisite little one is a bit of a handful of late. I lost billions of potential future eldar souls thanks to her actions, and I have nothing gained to show for it. I do not enjoy losing. If this little one does not stop interfering with my interests then I might have to do something... unfortunate to you and every other Slaanesh worshipper Egg cares about." Slaanesh's divine voice suddenly whispered in the mind of MA7.

MA7 gulped fearfully and woke Egg gently. MA7 let Egg read her mind and Egg trembled with horror.

***

Mandy Sevenson trembled fearfully as her submissive girlfriend/sister Egg tried to comfort her with words and cuddles. Slaanesh had threatened to do terrible things to Mandy if Egg did not undo the terrible damage done to Slaanesh's interests lately!

"I have talked to grandma MA7 about how I can fix this. I need to sacrifice hundreds of billions of highly psychic souls to Slaanesh to square the debt and secure the safety of your soul in the Slaaneshi afterlife. We still have a bunch of those various types of fast breeding tyranid hormagaunts, MA7 thinks that one trillion of their souls will satisfy Slaanesh to spare every Slaanesh worshipper I care about," Egg said reassuringly.

"I'm safe?" Mandy asked anxiously.

"You will be, I have already made arrangements to set up a hormagaunt breeding farm on Alpha Plus Sanctuary, I will begin the sacrifices as soon as we get back," Egg promised.

Mandy sighed in relief and Egg went on to explain in nauseating detail everything she had planned and how it would all be ok. Mandy slowly calmed down as Egg's cold logic explained that it was easy to solve with her powers and resources.

"You are a very naughty girl for putting us all in danger, very VERY naughty!" Mandy told Egg sternly.

"Yes Mistress Mandy, I am a very naughty girl," Egg agreed submissively.

"Naughty girls get severely punished," Mandy said with authority.

Egg trembled masochistically and said, "yes Mistress Mandy".

Mandy twisted Egg's mouldy ear painfully, causing Egg to hiss with pain, and Mandy used her grip on the ear to pull Egg yelping to the spanking bench. Mandy flushed with sadistic desire as she securely strapped Egg down in the spanking bench so she couldn't move. Egg could easily escape using her powers but she submissively cooperated, moaning softly in anticipation.

Mandy smiled cruelly as she selected a vicious switch for Egg's backside, Egg was so tough that she didn't need warm up before getting a hard caning.

Mandy was wearing nothing except a black leather Commissar hat, and Egg was wearing nothing at all. The pair were in private in Mandy's personal dungeon bedroom in Wendy's apartment on the Nightmare Asylum, a place devoted to bondage games and Slaaneshi pleasures of the flesh. They had complete privacy and would not be interrupted.

Mandy lovingly swatted Egg's bum with the switch, causing a meaty slapping sound as the flexible plastic switch rod made contact with Egg's poo encrusted infected backside. Egg yelped in pain and then moaned in masochistic pleasure at her own suffering. Mandy smiled and swatted again harder.

Mandy became wet as she caned the living hell out of Egg's bum, excited by her lover's pain. Mandy absolutely adored Egg, loved her with all of her sadistic heart.

Mandy didn't care less about Egg's money, as one of Wendy's heirs Mandy was born rich herself. Mandy didn't care about Egg's psychic powers, she had grown up around Egg and was used to them. Mandy simply loved Egg just as the person she was.

From earliest childhood Mandy had been a sadist and Egg had been a masochist. They just naturally clicked. For as long as either of them could remember Mandy had been exploring all sorts of wonderful ways of inflicting pain and suffering in the extremely willing body of Egg. It was a sacred bond between two people who completed each other.

Mandy was completely serious about wanting to Marry Egg, she just wanted to spend the rest of eternity torturing and dominating the submissive masochist.

Mandy didn't mind Egg's hygiene, in fact it turned her on dreadfully. It was an incredibly kinky experience making love to Egg, full of intensely strong sensations of smell and taste. Mandy found Egg to be the sexiest and most exciting person in the universe.

"Oh Mistress Mandy, your thoughts about me are so wonderful! I love you so much too, I also think that you are the sexiest and most exciting person in the universe!" Egg declared passionately.

Mandy felt a gooey feeling in her heart and felt intensely strong feelings of love for Egg. Egg read Mandy's feelings and psychically shared Egg's own feelings, all of them loving and romantic.

Mandy felt deeply touched and lovingly caned Egg so hard that she bled. Egg screamed with a combination of pain and pleasure and it was so pleasing to listen to that Mandy kept it up, beating the ass raw.

When Egg's bum was so raw that the infected muscle underneath was visible, Mandy reluctantly stopped caning her, much to Egg's disappointment. Mandy threw handfuls of salt on the raw wound and then sliced up a fresh lemon and squeezed out the juices all over the wound to make Egg shriek with agony.

Mandy then reached around to grab Egg's exposed sides and tickled her till she soiled herself 10 minutes later.

Egg was by now a moaning masochistic mess, submissively begging to get an orgasm. Egg was so submissive that she was complete putty in Mandy's hands, totally obedient to Mandy's will.

Mandy got a set of sewing needles and enthusiastically started sticking them under Egg's pink painted fingernails, causing satisfying screams of agony.

For a long time Mandy did exquisitely painful things to Egg without letting her cum. Egg was a very naughty girl and this was her punishment. Egg loved every second of it and her decomposing vagina was dripping wet with her vaginal pus fluid, showing that she was extremely turned on.

Mandy didn't give Egg an orgasm however, she was a very naughty girl and didn't get to cum!

"Yes Mistress Mandy," Egg's psychic voice said blissfully in response to Mandy's thoughts.

***


	9. Back to normality

Chapter 9E

Octavia felt a sense of loneliness as she had sex with a group of random people in a hallway. Wendy was back home on Alpha Plus Sanctuary as steward ruler in Egg's absence, and Candy was busy getting reacquainted with her wife Labia.

Octavia had been on her way to a bondage club to get a much needed tickle but had been hit on by random people. Octavia's Slaanesh fuelled nymphomania was so extreme that she was now all but incapable of refusing any sexual advances from anyone at all.

Octavia was perfectly aware that she was one of the most beautiful women on the entire ship. On top of that her passive psychic lust aura, while adjustable in power, could never be totally switched off and always drew a lot of sexual attention as it made everyone around her feel horny. Her good looks combined with her lust aura were a potent combination that drew men to her like flies to a dead body.

Octavia was horny all the time, so desperately horny that it took all her will power not to simply throw herself on everyone she met. The slightest sexual advances from others were met with extremely warm and provocative nonverbal cues from Octavia, she just couldn't help it.

At the merest hint of sex Octavia became so wet that she felt sick with desire. This always showed since Octavia wore her emotions on her face like an open book and as the other person was drawn in closer, Octavia's raw lust became exponentially greater until she was trembling all over. Octavia could stop herself from throwing herself on people, but she was pathologically unable to say no if the other person initiated intimate contact with her.

Octavia's nymphomania was so bad in fact that she was almost handicapped by it, completely dependent upon other people to help her just get from place to place. It was only the fear of Egg's wrath that kept enough people at bay to even enable Octavia to walk around the Slaanesh shopping district on Alpha Plus Sanctuary without being constantly bombarded with sex.

At the moment Octavia was dressed for the bondage club, or at least HAD BEEN dressed before being stripped naked. Her outfit had been provocative in the extreme and even the fear of Egg hadn't been enough to keep people at bay. 

The outfit had consisted of a pink latex bra with the word "tickle me" written in black on each cup, the bra little more than triangles of latex held in place by little more than dental floss thin strings of latex. Octavia had also been wearing a black latex G string, and wearing kinky boots. And not a thing more.

Octavia was not even half way to the bondage club and was incapable of resisting even the slightest sexual advance. With a penis currently in each of her 3 holes Octavia wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Octavia moaned loudly as she was fucked, sucking hungrily on the cock in her mouth. She was a bit irritated by this delay in her visit to the bondage club but far too horny to resist. Octavia's body was ablaze with sensation as she orgasmed repeatedly, she was a woman who came very easily and could have unlimited multiple orgasmed in a row in quick succession.

Orgasm after orgasm shot through Octavia but she felt only loneliness. She desired love, relationship and emotional connection, but all these people gave her was cold impersonal physical sex, leaving her empty inside.

Octavia wanted to stop, she didn't want this, but her sex addiction was too powerful to be denied.

"Oi! Leave her alone, go on, get!" Boomed the deep threatening voice of Octavia's former owner and master, the Night Lords Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson.

The random men all fled for their lives and left Octavia in peace.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Octavia gasped gratefully.

Luke shushed her and helped her find her clothes. Octavia clung to him feeling mindless lust and she licked his terminator armour as Luke dressed her.

Luke ignored the provocative licking and instead helped her to her feet and accompanied her on her way to the bondage club. Octavia felt deeply touched, Luke was being strong just like she needed him to be, just being a gentleman and not taking sexual advantage of the highly vulnerable woman.

With the chaos lord accompanying her, no one dared to bother Octavia and they arrived at the club without incident. Luke then accompanied her inside, much to the dismay of the other people in the club.

Octavia sat down in a set of stocks and Luke took off her shoes and locked her ankles in the stocks.

"Safe word?" Luke asked her.

"Cobra is my safe word," Octavia replied feeling deeply touched by how he was taking care of her.

"Limits?" Luke asked gently.

"I just want to be tickled, my entire body is fair game for tickling. I can't say no to sex but please don't, you know the problem I have," Octavia said feeling vulnerable.

"I know your difficulties, I won't do anything except tickle you. I will start now ok?" Luke asked tenderly.

Octavia nodded and said "ok".

Luke picked up a a feather tipped tickler stick and started stroking Octavia's feet. Octavia shrieked with laughter and was in her own personal heaven for a long time after that.

Many hours later Octavia felt wonderful as Luke released her from her bondage. She had peed her G string quite badly and was covered in sweat.

"You are such an amazing tickler," Octavia told Luke appreciatively.

"I got a lot of practice with you in the past when you were my concubine. You were really fun, I always loved tickling you." Luke said affectionately.

Octavia smiled and got to work cleaning up the bondage equipment for the next users. She felt extremely comfortable around her former lover Luke, Octavia had a turbulent history with Luke but she was very fond of him now.

"I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time," Octavia apologised to Luke when she looked at the time.

"I deliberately sought you out for this purpose. Egg thought that you could use the company and I don't need much excuse to spend half the day tickling your gorgeous self." Luke replied charmingly.

Octavia smiled feeling loved and gave Luke a massive hug as best she could in his power armour. Luke mischievously poked Octavia in the armpits and she squealed with laughter and closed her arms frantically. Luke instead grabbed Octavia's wrist together in one hand and used his other hand to freely tickle her stomach as she howled with hysterical laughter.

"I could do this all day", Luke teased her and Octavia hoped that he would!

Octavia felt so sensitive all over as he tickled her eager body without mercy, it drove her absolutely mad but she loved it. It was fun and it was intense, filling her with wonderful happiness.

Eventually Luke stopped tickling her and Octavia felt absolutely smitten. She looked at the massive chaos space marine thoughtfully, noticing his body and remembering his massive penis. She was starting to yearn to resume the relationship with the Chaos Lord.

Luke noticed her look and shook his head.

"No Octavia, not without Egg's permission. Egg was very specific about this." Luke told her flatly.

"Do I need my daughter's permission to decide my own love life?" Octavia asked feeling offended.

"Maybe you don't need her permission, but I will not defy her in this. Egg will kill if necessary to protect you from any perceived threat to your wellbeing. I won't go near you without her permission." Luke insisted adamantly.

"EGG!" Octavia shouted verbally.

"Please don't be mad Mum, I am only looking out for your wellbeing." Egg's psychically projected voice echoed throughout the bondage club, causing people to flee the club in terror.

"I am deeply touched by that but I think that I should get a say in my own life." Octavia said more calmly.

"Actually no, you don't get to do anything without my permission. I'm the undisputed ruler here and you are my subject. I will mind hack your lovers if you defy me and force them to not love you anymore if necessary," Egg said in a trembling but stern voice.

***

The screaming match that followed was legendary and both sides said that the other side was grounded. Both Egg and Octavia were such nice people that nothing nasty was said to each other, simply passion and emotion said with love.

After a LOT of shouting and screaming, the mother and daughter reconciled and made peace with each other.

The pair cuddled together, but something had subtly changed in the relationship dynamic.

***

Labia Johnson puked violently as she stepped out of the Tetrarch heavy lander with the others and smelled the air of Alpha Plus Sanctuary. She had never smelled anything so foul in her entire life!

The Tetrarch had landed on top of an open air landing platform on the roof of a truly gargantuan adamantium chaos fortress.

The fortress was easily the size of a loyalist space marine chapter's fortress monastery, and sat right in the middle of a swampy island surrounded by oceans of the very filth from Nurgle's darkest hells! The only dry land on the island was the fortress itself, the rest was a shallow muddy swamp with the occasional bit of mud above the surface of the "water" and a lot of fucked up "vegetation" but no actual land worth mentioning.

A few raised platform roadways, little more than bridges on raised pillars, led from the fortress out to docking piers in the ocean beyond the swamp, letting vehicles and pedestrians travel across the swamp to access a fleet of civilian ships, mostly cargo ships.

It was all very impressive but Labia personally had to escape to fresher air before she fainted from her nausea.

Labia and the other non Nurgle worshippers fled into a massive armoured gateway to escape the stench, and desperately breathed in the clean filtered air inside the building.

Labia immediately found a public wireless network and connected to it with her brain implants. She was instantly flooded with data from the planet and had to pause for several minutes to process it all. 

"Please stop trying to hack into my private stuff", Egg's psychic voice told Labia when she attempted to hack into some password secured networks.

Labia whistled guiltily and stopped trying to commit her usual cyber crimes in the eternal search for knowledge.

"If you want something to do then I have a job opportunity for someone of your expertise." Egg's psychic voice told her.

"I'm listening," Labia thought back.

"I need you to design a facility that will breed and sacrifice one trillion tyranid hormagaunts to Slaanesh. Something that will use local resources and will fit on a 10 kilometre wide bit of shallows out in the ocean." Egg said.

"Easily done, I will have a design ready in approximately 38 minutes and 21 seconds," labia thought back and immediately ran a design program in her brain implants.

Labia excused herself from Candy and the others and simply stood quietly in a corner as she worked feverishly.

Exactly at the end of the estimated time, Labia had an optimal design finished and uploaded it to the network. Labia had so much stolen tau technology implanted in her body now that she exceeded what was usually achievable to tech priests, which was why Egg had hired her.

Labia smiled as a massive credit transfer made Labia instantly rich, she could get used to this.

***

Wendy Sevenson frenziedly kissed her wife Octavia, feeling triumphant. With Labia back in the picture Candy was too distracted to be a romantic rival for Octavia's affections. Wendy had won.

"I missed you so much!" Octavia said between frantic kisses, "Oh Wendy I was so lonely the entire trip home!"

Wendy smiled happily and blissfully enjoyed the wonderful kisses from the object of her desire.

"I missed you even more! Oh Mistress Octavia you have no idea how much I missed you!" Wendy exclaimed passionately.

Octavia kissed Wendy even more passionately, too emotional for words.

The pair were standing in a hallway half way between the landing pad and Egg's disgusting throne room. Wendy had been sitting on that filthy throne as steward ruler in Egg's absence and had run to the landing pad the moment Egg set foot off the lander, officially resuming rulership as soon as she set foot on the landing pad. Wendy had tripped over in the trash as she sprinted for the landing pad and had been slowed down getting herself cleaned up. Wendy had then continued running to Octavia and the pair had reached each other in this exact spot.

Octavia was wearing a black leather dominatrix outfit that made Wendy absolutely wet, with plunging tight cleavage, bare shoulders and thigh high high heeled stiletto boots. The outfit was basically a skin tight black leather corset that squeezed the breasts to bulging out the top of the cleavage, a black leather miniskirt and no panties on underneath. The miniskirt had a black leather belt from which hung a selection of whips and chains.

It was obvious that Octavia had worn this purely for Wendy's benefit, Octavia personally preferred bright colours and less dominant outfits. She was a tickle slave at heart, a fun slutty submissive without a dominant bone in her body. The dominatrix role was 100 percent for Wendy's benefit and Wendy was deeply touched by how much Octavia did for Wendy's sake.

Wendy herself was wearing trash stained business clothes, namely a black skirt, stockings, smart black business high heels, a white button up shirt and black business jacket. Her formerly bright pink dyed shoulder length hair had been dyed back to it's natural shade of brown, her makeup was dark and professional looking for work and she looked every inch like a high powered executive (not counting the trash stains).

Wendy was currently tightly wrapped in Octavia's arms and being kissed passionately. It felt so wonderful and Wendy had her own arms wrapped submissively around her leather clad dominatrix.

Wendy felt a sacred sense of completion in the embrace of her Dominatrix, she was only ever her true complete self when with her chosen dominatrix. Wendy was a woman who was so completely submissive that she couldn't function properly without a dominant partner, she had a deep need to be totally dominated. 

The long time away from Octavia had been terribly difficult for Wendy, crushing even. Wendy had learned her lesson from the near divorce and had not even dared to think of finding a new dominatrix to meet her needs when Octavia was away. Wendy really was trying to mend her ways this time and had not even cheated on Octavia with casual sex!

Wendy had been relying heavily on her vibrator these past weeks, and was so horny that she wanted to cry!

"Have you been a good girl?" Mistress Octavia asked Wendy sternly.

"Yes Mistress Octavia, I have been perfect. I didn't cheat on you with anyone, I did all my chores, and I have avoided every dominatrix on the planet to ensure that you alone get my submission Mistress Octavia," Wendy said submissively but proudly.

"Very good girl! Very VERY good girl! To be honest I had feared that you would cheat on me again, but you have proven me wrong and greatly improved my trust. I was right to take you back and give you a second chance, you really have changed haven't you." Octavia said delightedly.

Wendy beamed with happy pride at the praise and Octavia kissed her passionately before she could respond. Wendy felt fantastic to have pleased her dominant partner so much.

"I'm going to really start trusting you now Wendy. No more thoughts of divorce. I will be your Dominatrix and you will be my submissive torture slut. I will beat you and degrade you, I will torture and punish you. I will dominate you completely and fill your life with agonising pain. I will kiss you and love you, I will share my life with you, side by side through life as wife and wife." Octavia promised Wendy.

The words were so utterly wonderful that Wendy wept with joy, it was perfect!

Mistress Octavia unhooked a collar and chain leash from her belt and put the collar on Wendy's neck. Octavia then took careful aim and pushed Wendy over into a pile of rotting trash in the walkway. Octavia's cruel high heel then pushed into the back of Wendy's head and pushed her face into a festering pile of heavily soiled decomposing cloth diapers.

Wendy gasped in masochistic awe, feeling so completely and utterly dominated as her face was forced into the rotting poo. This was exquisitely sadistic and degrading!

"Lick the poo bitch! Lick with all your might you dirty little slut!" Mistress Octavia demanded with shocking arrogant authority.

"Yes Mistress!" Wendy said as best she could and started licking the horrid rancid shit.

It tasted so terrible that Wendy cried with intense disgust and humiliation. It was repellent and vile! Every single part of her screamed not to lick such filth but Mistress Octavia sternly forced Wendy to lick over and over again! The act of being forced to do such horrible things by a stern authority made Wendy felt utterly dominated like nothing else in the universe could, and Wendy craved to be dominated above all else.

Wendy felt orgasmic pleasure as she was dominated completely, moaned at her own humiliation and shame. Here she was a rich and powerful woman being forced to lick diapers in a trash pile in a CROWDED walkway where EVERYBODY could see her shame! It was completely humiliating, so humiliating that it burned, and this complete and total humbling was better than sex!

Wendy praised Slaanesh as shockingly intense pleasure filled her. She felt so completely dominated that it was orgasmic!

Intense pain wracked Wendy as Mistress Octavia's cruel whip bit into her back and Wendy shrieked with exquisite agony. 

"Crawl around in the trash like the sow you are!" Mistress Octavia demanded with absolute authority.

"Yes Mistress," Wendy said through tears of wonderful humiliation.

Wendy crawled along through the trash and diapers on her belly, rolling around in it to be sure that she was completely covered in the trash. People everywhere in the walkway were gawking at Wendy and a crowd was starting to gather around!

"That's Wendy Sevenson!" Wendy heard people in the crowd say!

Wendy blushed scarlet all over her body in the height of humiliation.

"Wave to the people bitch, blow them kisses and look them in the eye!" Mistress Octavia sadistically commanded.

Wendy trembled all over, so ashamed that it was causing her almost physical agony, and forced herself to look the gawkers in the eye, wave to them and blow kisses to each of them! Some of the people laughed and Wendy felt hot tears of terrible shame flow down her face.

The sensation was so extreme that Wendy felt orgasmic. Mistress Octavia was absolutely ruthless and forced Wendy to put her hand down her own panties and masturbate in the trash as the crowd watched!

Wendy sobbed bitter tears of humiliation all the way to the cusp of orgasm and was then engulfed by an orgasm of such extreme power that she screamed herself hoarse.

Wendy was just coming back down from orgasm when Mistress Octavia's cruel whip bit into her outer thigh, making her cry out with pain. The whip bit again and Wendy could only grovel in complete defeat. The whip bit again and again and again as Wendy cowered before her dominatrix in fearful worship.

Wendy licked Mistress Octavia's shoes as the whip bit into her back and backside, shuddering all over with wonderful submissive worship and agonising pain. Wendy was in her own personal heaven, she felt complete and in her element, this was what Wendy craved with all her submissive heart.

With a tug on the leash Octavia directed Wendy to crawl on her hands and knees like an animal. The floor was absolutely filthy as Wendy's bare hands squelched in the faecal matter and rotten garbage. The filth squelched in between Wendy's fingers and she felt so utterly humiliated.

Wendy crawled all the way home past the gawking public, and felt as submissive as it was possible to be right now. Mistress Octavia walked Wendy all the way to the bathroom and made Wendy sit in one tiled corner by herself.

"Get naked you filthy bitch," Mistress Octavia commanded with wonderful dominance.

Wendy trembled with submissive bliss and got out of her filthy clothes, putting them next to her in a neat pile.

Mistress Octavia picked up a hose connected to the water refrigerating unit they had installed in the bathroom to deliver absolutely freezing cold water. Wendy trembled with yearning for the suffering she was about to receive, giving silent prayers of thanks to Slaanesh.

Mistress Octavia smiled sweetly and then opened the water flow, spraying Wendy with shockingly cold water! Wendy screamed, the water was so cold that it almost burned! Wendy instantly started shivering as the ice cold water tortured her.

Wendy's skin erupted in goosebumps and her nipples perked erect. Her pale white skin became cleaner as the cruel water flushed away the filth that covered her. Mistress Octavia threw a bar of soap at Wendy, hitting her in the face painfully but doing no long term damage. Tubes of shampoo and conditioner swatted into Wendy's boobs painfully a moment later.

"Wash yourself clean you filthy skank, do it thoroughly, SLOWLY, take your time!" Mistress Octavia ordered sadistically.

Wendy's teeth chattered as she obediently said, "yes Mistress Octavia,"

***

Octavia Sevenson gazed at her wife Wendy adoringly as she grovelled naked at her feet in submissive worship. Octavia lovingly kicked Wendy in the face with her leather dominatrix boot.

It was quite late at night now but neither of them wanted to stop yet. They had been at play now for going on 10 hours straight and Wendy was hideously beaten up, covered all over with whip marks, bruises and similar sex injuries. 

The mark of Slaanesh on Wendy's cheek glowed bright pink with pleasure and pulsed brighter with every act of pain and humiliation Octavia inflicted on her. 

Wendy was gazing up at Octavia from the floor in submissive awe, completely transfixed. Octavia smiled and bent down and kissed Wendy on the lips lovingly.

Wendy made happy noises and Octavia stroked her soft brown hair dominantly but affectionately.

"Had enough yet slut?" Octavia asked softly but firmly.

"I don't mind if you want to continue Mistress Octavia, but I don't mind if we stop now either." Wendy said humbly.

"I want to get a proper aftercare session in so we will stop now, aftercare starts right now," Octavia said dominantly.

Wendy nodded and got up off the floor and dusted herself off. 

Octavia stripped naked out of her boots and outfit and the pair of them got into bed together. They held each other softly and tenderly and began kissing very softly. 

Aftercare each night was always a sacred time of intimate connection where they reaffirmed their love and tenderness after the brutality of the nightly torture sessions. It was vital for Wendy's wellbeing that Octavia reassure her that she was loved and cherished after so much degradation and abuse.

"You are precious to me Wendy, I absolutely cherish you," Octavia said between kisses.

"I love you so much Octavia," Wendy replied tenderly, kissing Octavia lovingly.

For a while they kissed and cuddled, pausing only to say nurturing things to each other. It was intensely tender, sacred in its emotional connection as they reassured each other of their love and affection for each other.

After a long time of kissing they softly rubbed each other's pussies to multiple orgasms, and then they simply held each other softly and talked.

They talked about so many things, about what happened during their absence, about their feelings, about so many different things. They held their faces together, touching foreheads as they talked softly, punctuated with the occasional tender kiss.

"I'm serious about being the dominatrix you need me to be, I will start praying to Slaanesh for more sadism and more desire to dominate. You have really proved yourself worthy of my trust so I think that it's time that I change myself to meet your needs," Octavia said tenderly.

Wendy kissed Octavia and said, "What about your needs, I want you to be happy too."

"I'm deeply touched by that. What I need is tickling, but I am happy to just get tickled by other people when you are at work." Octavia said tenderly.

"What if we hire a full time dominatrix to tickle you during the day?" Wendy suggested after a thought.

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Octavia said excitedly.

***

Egg sighed as she psychically watched family friend and professional dominatrix Mistress Lash Lee tickling Mum's armpits, the whole Candy plan was not looking promising now.

Egg returned her attention to her one time adopted father, Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman of the Ordo Hereticus. (Authors note, I am not going to recap the entire backstory with Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman, everything about him is already covered in the previous book "Alpha Plus Psyker")

The ancient Inquisitor stood with a group of henchmen and official ambassadors from the Imperium of Man in front of a warp gate Egg had created for them by using her powers to connect to the Eldar web way network to form a corridor through the warp. The warp gate closed as soon as everyone came through and the Imperial party stood in a specially cleaned VIP section of Egg's fortress.

Egg ignored the others and ran to the Inquisitor and leapt into his arms in a loving cuddle.

"I missed you Father, oh how I have missed you, it has been too long," Egg croaked in her phlegmy voice.

"I have likewise missed you Daughter. It is so good to see you again. I'm proud of your actions on Beta Kappa Rwanda 5 by the way, that daemon world had been causing no end of evil before you crushed it. You stopped a catastrophic threat to the imperium," the Inquisitor said fondly.

Egg smiled and blushed at the praise.

An Imperial Ambassador came forward with an entire speech ready in his mind but Egg psychically told him, "I have already read your mind and know your whole spiel about the usual bullshit, please don't waste your time saying it out loud."

The ambassador nodded and held his tongue as Egg joyfully reunited with her adopted father.

Egg held the Inquisitor by the hand and lead him to the nursery where she kept the Alpha Plus babies she had rescued. All of them had psychic nullifying helmets locked around their heads and were being cared for by carefully chosen nannies who adored children.

The Inquisitor exhaled in wonder to see so many Alpha Pluses in one place.

"Meet my adopted babies, all the kids I rescued from your bolt pistol," Egg said wagging a finger.

(Authors note: SERIOUSLY read "Alpha Plus Psyker" first or this will make no sense at all).

"This is extremely dangerous Egg, an entire squad of Alpha Pluses will be unstoppable even for you. You must not lose control of them!" Horatio said gravely.

"I'm their mother now and I will raise them right. If necessary I will have brain surgery performed on them to permanently remove or at least limit their powers. Of course if the imperium didn't keep shooting Alpha Plus babies on sight then I wouldn't need to keep rescuing them," Egg said seriously.

"See that you do, in fact I recommend that you have the surgery performed on them right away," Horatio insisted.

"Yes Father, at the first sign of problems I will get them surgically fixed," Egg promised him.

They talked for a while about Egg's little clutch of adopted children before moving on to a sitting room where the group could just sit and talk. Egg sat on the Inquisitor's lap and talked about some of her troubles.

"The marriage proposals from suitors are driving me crazy! Chaos Lords from here to the eye of Terror have asked for my hand in marriage, they all want me as a super weapon," Egg explained.

The Imperial party accompanying the Inquisitor hungrily recorded Egg's every word as vital intelligence.

"Lord Huron Blackheart doesn't want to marry me though, he thinks I'm so ugly that he won't be able to consummate the marriage if he married me!" Egg said feeling a bit offended.

"Thank the Emperor that the Tyrant of Badab won't get his hands on the Alpha Plus!" One of the imperials exclaimed in relief.

"I'm a person and I have a name!" Egg said feeling even more offended.

"Rudeness aside, what are your thoughts on these suitors Daughter?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Well to be honest my sister Mandy also proposed to me and it caused a massive scandal. I have no idea who I would marry, I'm only 12, but I would like to marry for love." Egg said with a sigh.

"I will not insult you by giving you advice unless you ask for it, I merely wish to listen to what you have to say." The Inquisitor told her.

Egg smiled and just poured out her heart, at least everything that was not something she would not want the Imperium to know about. 

***

Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman was deeply troubled by the wealth of intel he received from Egg about what the various forces of Chaos were up to. Egg on the other hand was completely disinterested in what Huron Blackheart was up to and was more worried about relationship problems all around her.

Even more concerning to Horatio personally was the wellbeing of Egg herself. Horatio truly loved that girl and saw her as his own daughter, he did not like to see her in harms way.

Egg read his thoughts and smiled at him sweetly with her diseased mouth.

"Your hygiene and disease state is getting worse daughter, I know that you are now damned to spend eternity in the afterlife of Nurgle but it still hurts me to see you look so unhealthy," he told her honestly.

"It doesn't hurt me at all actually. The bacteria and other diseases form symbiotic relationships with the flesh they infest and take over the function of the tissues they eat away. I'm actually extremely healthy, every microbe is a part of my flesh. I can see perfectly through even my milky eyeballs, and I am now far tougher than a natural human." Egg said.

"Very well, I am glad that the plague god is taking care of you. What about this sex scandal, are you and Mandy still an item?" Horatio asked seriously.

Egg looked embarrassed and said, "promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Unfortunately I am duty bound to report everything to the Inquisition, but it will certainly not be shared with the public," Horatio told her gently.

Egg nodded and shyly said, "yes Mandy and I are very much a couple, even more so than before. I know it's wrong but she makes me feel so wonderful and I love her so much."

"Hm, I see," Horatio said pondering.

"Nurgle is not happy about the relationship but he accepts it, he says it's not in my best interests," Egg admitted unhappily.

"I am certainly not going to agree with Nurgle, I think that you are perfectly capable of making decisions about your own life. You are not a bad person Egg, even as an irredeemable heretic you continue to show amazing strength of character. At every stage you have made highly moral choices, it is not in your character to be evil," Horatio told her gently.

"It's not wrong to be with Mandy?" Egg asked anxiously.

"Well, wrong is a very relative concept. Compared with being a Chaos Champion of Nurgle and heretic to the Emperor, your relationship with your sister is not even a dot on the radar. The only victim in your actions is you. You are 12 and Mandy is 14, as the youngest underage girl in the relationship you are ultimately the primary victim here. I care only about your wellbeing, if Mandy truly makes you happy and you're sure that you are ready for this sort of relationship then I don't see it as a problem," Horatio reassured her kindly.

Egg sobbed happy tears and hugged him. Horatio tenderly cuddled his adopted daughter, feeling only fatherly concern for her.

"The Imperium of Man would personally prefer that you marry Mandy rather than a chaos lord," the Imperial Ambassador added unhelpfully.

The father and daughter ignored the man and just kept talking as though no one else was in the room.

***

Inquisitor Horatio Hoffman raised his grey eyebrows at the sight that greeted him in the stadium sized Sevenson Cartel family sitting room inside Egg's chaos fortress.

In the middle of the ceiling a massive cage full of fire hung from the ceiling on a thick chain, illuminating the room. Locked inside the fiery cage was the chained and gagged form of the Daemon Princess TigerLily, her agonised screaming muffled by the iron gag she wore.

Down on the ground was a multitude of Sevenson chaos space marines, heretical Sevenson women, daemonettes of Slaanesh and the monstrous form of Daemon Princess of Slaanesh MA7. 

The space marines were mostly behaving themselves but some of the women were engaged in various public sex acts with the daemonettes and each other.

"Holy Emperor!" Muttered one of the imperial diplomats accompanying Hoffman.

Egg led the group of imperials into the room, making a beeline for her adopted mother Octavia. Octavia was naked with her hands securely cuffed behind her back, laying on a massive long lounge chair shrieking with laughter as a leather clad dominatrix tickled her all over with her bare hands.

The entire group staggered as they got close enough to be affected by Octavia's infamous psychic lust aura, intense sexual desire filling their minds. Horatio shrugged off the effect with sheer force of will and quickly shook some of the diplomats who seemed to be struggling, snapping them out of it.

Egg with her own psychic powers was completely immune to the maddening aura and plopped herself down next to her laughing mother and gave her head a cuddle. The dominatrix inclined her head to Egg respectfully and stopped tormenting the shrieking woman.

Octavia caught her breath quickly and sat up, wrists still cuffed behind her back, and lovingly kissed Egg on the cheek. Egg wrapped her arms around Octavia and cuddled with her in the chair.

Everyone except Horatio visibly drooled over Octavia as they took their seats on a parallel chair that was facing her, lusting over her massive perfect bare breasts and exposed wet vagina. Horatio shook himself violently to resist the maddening lust the woman excited in him.

"Oh, hello Inquisitor. I hope you are well," Octavia said politely in a cock hardeningly provocative voice, the voice another supernatural gift of Slaanesh.

One of the Imperial diplomats suddenly threw himself on Octavia, much to the delight of the Slaaneshi woman. Egg looked irritated and psychically blocked the affects of Octavia's lust aura.

The imperial diplomat came to his senses immediately and threw himself off Octavia with a squawk of horror, apologising profusely. Horatio sighed.

"I am well Octavia, I have been sent by the Imperium to maintain friendly diplomatic contact with Egg for the safety of the Imperium. On a more personal note I am here to spend time with Egg," Horatio told the seductress.

"I'm so happy that you are here, Egg has missed you and could use a bit of fatherly discipline," Octavia said delightedly.

"No I don't! I will give YOU some discipline Mum!" Egg protested and started tickling the woman's defenceless belly causing hysterical laughter.

"Egg stop torturing your mother," Horatio told her sternly.

"Yes Daddy," Egg said obediently and stopped.

"What about my birth mother TigerLily? Do I stop torturing her too?" Egg asked.

"No, let her burn, she is evil beyond evil." Horatio told her.

Egg nodded happily and the flames in the cage became even worse than before.

"You mentioned that Egg needs discipline?" Horatio asked Octavia.

"Yes, she is getting out of hand lately. She is trying to make major life decisions for me about my love life, making me ask her permission before I can get romantically involved with my ex boyfriend Luke. She is also trying to force me to get a divorce and has already chosen a new wife for me to marry! I love her to bits and know that her heart is in the right place but this is extremely inappropriate for a 12 year old to treat her mother this way." Octavia explained in obvious concern.

Horatio blinked at this and said, "this really is not my business to get involved with. I'm happy to give her some discipline if it is merited but it sounds like this is an extremely personal matter between the two of you."

"Exactly! I have also stopped pushing for you to divorce Wendy for the moment. But you need to let me approve all future relationship choices Mum, you can't trust your own judgment. Just because someone is a great tickler doesn't mean they are good for a relationship!" Egg insisted.

"I can see the point on both sides of this, I think that you both need to talk about this more and reach a mutual decision." Horatio suggested.

The squabbling pair reluctantly agreed to talk about it more in private and the setting became more harmonious.

A group of agitated looking Sevenson women approach Horatio and said, "Inquisitor, where are our babies? The entire generation of our babies that the imperium took away months ago, where are they?"

Horatio gently told the women that the babies and young children were all being raised in Imperial orphanages now and would be taken care of.

"We want our kids back Inquisitor, please return them to us," the women pleaded.

"I don't think that is in the best interests of those children to be returned to the followers of Slaanesh, they have a chance to worship the emperor and have a chance at a normal life. What matters is what's best for the children," Horatio said inflexibly.

The women spat filthy insulting curse words at him and demanded that they get the children back immediately.

Egg looked at Horatio with milky white pleading puppy dog eyes and Horatio sighed and said that he would see what he could do.

"Officially the Imperium may be willing to negotiate on this matter if Egg was to use her powers to aide us in battle," a diplomat said greedily.

The women brightened up at this and immediately pressured Egg to cooperate.

"I need specific details about who I am attacking and why before I agree to anything," Egg said carefully.

The diplomat gave a massive smile.

***

Candy staggered out of the apartment for the first time in many days, holding hands with her wife Labia. They had been spending nearly every waking moment having sex ever since they were reunited.

With Labia back Candy had not needed to leave the apartment to find sex and only lack of supplies was forcing them to leave the apartment now. Labia had a shopping list saved in her brain implants and Candy was just along for the ride really.

Labia's job was so computerised that as long as she had a wireless network connection and the occasional 20 minute break from sex, she didn't even have to leave the apartment. Labia had been keeping up to date with local news through the wireless network but Candy had no idea what had been happening lately.

With Labia back to organise and do the thinking for Candy, Candy was fully dressed and had been reminded to take the medicines to clear up all her sexually transmitted diseases. Candy was dressed in a provocative but appropriate pink sun dress with lots of cleavage showing, and wearing enclosed knee high boots to protect her feet from the filth of the walkways.

Labia was wearing a matching outfit in a slightly darker shade of pink and looked absolutely gorgeous.

The pair walked hand in hand blissfully, completely content with life and happy. Life really was perfect now.

Labia led Candy to a local grocery store and immediately started putting items they needed in a shopping cart as Candy grabbed things at random to add to the cart, mostly junk food and other treats.

(Authors note: continue in next chapter as document getting too big for my phone to handle).


	10. Mistress Lash

Chapter 10E

Labia smiled at the sight of the junk food and gave Candy's chubby tummy a tickle, making her giggle.

"You just keep getting that tumtum bigger, gives me more surface area to play with," Labia said fondly.

Candy smiled at the praise. In Candy's Slaanesh worshipping culture there was no shame or stigma associated with being overweight. Her religion worshipped excess in all types, including gluttony of food and some of the Slaanesh worshippers got very very fat indeed.

Candy was chubby and curvy, now bordering on fat, but it suited her face and build nicely and most people described her as being both sexy and beautiful. Labia certainly didn't mind and neither did the people who fucked Candy.

Labia on the other hand was a slender woman with a body enhanced by sexy cosmetic surgery, she ate sensibly and the only thing bulging on her body was her boobs. Candy found Labia to be the most sexy thing in the universe and desired nothing more than to make constant love to her.

Together the pair of them filled up the shopping trolley with various groceries and Labia paid for the things as Candy ate a candy bar. The pair then borrowed the trolley to take everything back home, then sending Candy back with the empty trolley as Labia put everything away back home.

With the shopping for groceries all done the pair got started on sorting through and organising all the stuff they owned as well as other tasks around the household that needed doing after months of Candy's neglect.

Much to Candy's distress, Labia planned to spend much of the day doing boring things like chores!

Candy sulkily did as she was told for the next few hours as Labia led the housework, letting the much smarter Labia do all the actual thinking and decision making.

"Wow you have a lot of bribes from Egg! She REALLY wanted you and Octavia to get together it seems!" Labia laughed, looking through the mountains of gifts from Egg.

"Yeah, Egg had been inviting me over every single day to spend time with Octavia. Octavia's my girlfriend now, we were getting really close before you were caught." Candy said with a laugh.

"But we haven't had her over to play even once! Oh the poor thing, I hope I didn't drive her away!" Labia exclaimed.

"I think she wanted to give us some space, you know how sweet she is," Candy suggested.

"Yeah, well we should spend some time with her soon, let's ring her up," Labia said and dialled the number.

The phone answered after a few rings to a woman saying, "hello this is Octavia's phone, she's a little tied up at the moment."

"Lash? Is that you?" Labia asked.

"Yes this is Lash, who is this?" Lash replied.

"It's Labia Johnson and my wife Candy, what are you doing with Octavia's phone?" Labia asked.

"Octavia is a client for my escort services, I tickle her for at least an hour each day as a regular appointment. I'm paid to be tickling her right now so if you don't mind I should get back to my job." Lash said and put her end of the phone on speaker phone.

Suddenly the sounds of Octavia's shrieking laughter filled the speaker phone as Lash got back to work.

"Octavia, is this a bad time?" Labia asked.

"Yes kinda!" Octavia exclaimed through her hysterical laughter.

"What time should I ring back? We want to catch up with you," Labia asked.

"Sounds like you are having fun, can we join you?" Candy added.

"Sure, come over!" Octavia screamed through her laughter.

"Ok see you in a few minutes," Labia said and hung up.

"We are still going to do these chores another time," Labia told Candy sternly just as Candy started cheering about getting out of the chores.

Candy pouted but Labia gave her a big kiss and she cheered up.

The pair left the apartment hand in hand and walked through the fortress to Wendy and Octavia's magnificent apartment. A hired butler showed them inside at their arrival and they were ushered into a well equipped bondage dungeon room that was echoing with screaming laughter.

In the room they found Octavia and Lash. Octavia was strapped down naked, stretched on a modern version of a medieval stretching torture rack. Her arms and legs were stretched absolutely taut so that she couldn't move even an inch, and Lash was enthusiastically tickling her completely defenceless armpits with her fingers.

Lash was dressed in a gorgeous professional dominatrix outfit of affordable but sexy synthetic black latex. She wore thigh high black latex boots with stiletto heels, a skin tight black latex corset, skin tight black latex panties, full arm length skin tight black latex gloves with holes cut away to leave the fingers and thumbs exposed, and a black latex commissar style cap. 

Underneath all the black latex was a heavily made up woman in her early forties, a thin but athletic busty woman with a mouth watering figure, olive oriental skin and a face selectively bred for beauty by the generations of carefully controlled breeding by the members of the infamous Lee Family Dominatrix Guild. Lash was a specifically bred pedigree dominatrix, born for the sole purpose of the dominatrix profession.

Candy and Labia both went weak at the knees at the very sight of Mistress Lash Lee and both got down on their hands and knees before this exquisite terrible dominant goddess.

"I'm not paid to dominate you two, get up off the floor. Until the client says her safe word I will not stop tickling her, at least not until the time I am hired for expires. If the client consents then you may help me tickle her, but please keep out of my way." Lash told them dominantly but politely.

"They can tickle me," Octavia squealed through her laughter.

Candy and Labia enthusiastically got up off the floor and started tickling Octavia's bare feet with their fingertips, making Octavia laugh even harder than before.

Candy had a wonderful time helping torture Octavia. Together the three women had Octavia absolutely screaming with laughter. Candy and Labia were very careful to keep out of Lash's way as she moved around all over Octavia's body and they felt humbled to be in the presence of such a skilled artist in the art of torture.

It went on for so long that Candy got tired and she just sat and watched Lash work. Lash really was an expert in her profession, a highly experienced master of her art. Lash was extremely efficient, getting the most amount of laughter from the least amount of touching, her experience showing as she utterly tormented Octavia.

Labia got tired too and the pair of them instead had their own game with Labia strapped to a cross as Candy whipped her back as they waited for Octavia to finish her session.

Candy was just enjoying her own turn on the cross as Labia flogged her when Octavia's session finally finished. 

Octavia was completely covered in sweat and exhausted as Lash untied her. Lash gave Octavia an energy drink and a quick bit of aftercare before stretching tiredly and sauntering over to Candy in the cross.

"Sorry about being so cold to you girls earlier, I was just being professional." Lash said in a friendly tone.

"It's ok Lash, it was a real privilege to watch you work," Labia said happily.

"I have a bit of free time now before my next client, would you girls like to hang out?" Lash asked cheerfully.

"We would love that," Candy said happily.

Labia freed Candy from the cross and the 4 women relocated to a comfortable sitting room. They sat down in a comfy lounge chair with a bend in it so they could face each other, and the butler laid out refreshments for them on a coffee table in front of the lounge chair.

Despite her sadistic profession, Lash was a truly lovely person and extremely friendly. She was the cousin of Mandy's birth mother Talon and was also the only person who was kind hearted enough to be best friends with TigerLily.

"Chappie is quite a handful at the moment, he just woke up from another hibernation cycle and is driving me crazy with his constant begging for food. I swear that I fed him 8 times yesterday and he still complained about being hungry!" Lash exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Why are you minding TigerLily's pet Tyranid Zoanthrope? That thing is an absolute menace!" Labia laughed.

"Yeah he is an absolute terror to the neighbours haha, I'm only minding him to help out poor TigerLily. TigerLily gets tortured like 20 hours a day by Egg and doesn't have the time to take care of Chappie. I'm trying to get people to sign a petition to get Egg to show mercy to TigerLily and have her released from torture, but very few people want to sign it." Lash said sadly.

"You really are kind to a fault Lash, TigerLily does not deserve to have a friend like you." Octavia said kindly.

"Look, I know that she has done a lot of bad stuff, but underneath it all she is an extremely damaged person who needs a lot of love and understanding. She is clearly suffering from some type of criminal insanity or something like that and desperately needs help." Lash explained passionately.

Candy smiled, Lash really was a lovely person.

***

Professional Dominatrix Lash Lee of the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild sighed as she failed to convince Octavia, Labia and Candy to do something to help TigerLily.

Lash personally didn't blame Octavia as TigerLily had done terrible things to her, Candy had also been treated terribly by the noise marines during the Beta Kyoto Epsilon war that TigerLily had orchestrated. But Lash had at least hoped to convince Labia to have more understanding for poor TigerLily.

Lash didn't take it personally. TigerLily had killed billions of innocent people in all sorts of horrible ways and was criminally insane. Lash understood the desire for justice, she really did. But Lash was still TigerLily's best friend and Lash stuck by her friends even if they were mass murdering lunatics.

Lash was one of the only friends TigerLily had left now and the only one who really stood up for her.

Lash sighed and dropped the whole topic with her 3 friends. Lash had hundreds of people she considered friends, she was such a kind and likeable person that people just liked her. She was unquestionably a sadist, her selective breeding guaranteed that, but she was an extremely kind person despite her considerable sadism.

Lash was sitting beside Octavia on the far left spot on the 4 person cornered lounge. Octavia sat on Lash's right, and Candy sat at a 90 degree angle to Octavia's right, with Labia on the far right spot. It was a comfy lounge of cream coloured padded fabric, perfect for hanging out with friends to chat.

Lash was still dressed in her work clothes, it took a long time and a lot of vasseolene to squeeze into these skin tight latex clothes so Lash didn't want to change just to then have to redo the tedious process. Lash had however taken off her cap, leaving her long jet black straight hair uncovered.

The 3 women were responding very submissively to Lash's latex outfit, and at one time or another all of these women had submitted to Lash in the past. Octavia was a pure submissive at heart despite forcing herself to be Wendy's dominatrix and Candy and Labia were both switches with a slight leaning towards submission. Lash was a pure dominant without a submissive molecule in her entire genome and the other 3 were responding submissively to her.

Octavia was still naked and Lash walked her fingertips over Octavia's yummy body, making her laugh ticklishly.

Octavia was an exquisite physical specimen and hadn't aged a day from her early twenties despite creeping ever closer to 40 chronologically, thanks to Wendy ruthlessly using rejuvenation drugs on her every few days. 

Lash was well aware of Octavia's passive psychic lust aura and was certainly affected by it, but as a sexual sadist she was naturally drawn to torture Octavia rather than simply fuck her and the hours she had just spent tickling the woman had sexually satisfied Lash to the point that she could be around Octavia without feeling compelled to torture her too much.

Lash had no lovers in her personal life. She got all her sexual needs met daily by her job and after her pig of an ex husband she really had no desire to get into another relationship. She certainly had casual fun from time to time in her free time, but mostly she already had a fulfilling sex life with her many clients.

Lash playfully poked Octavia as she chatted, making the ticklish woman giggle and squirm. 

"My new baby is being minded by my mum right now," Labia was saying, "he is such a cranky baby, I have never seen such an angry baby!"

"Awe that's cute, what's his name?" Lash asked adoringly.

"Lord BicepFist," Labia replied quietly.

Lash snorted with laughter and said, "what?!"

Labia hung her head looking terribly embarrassed and said, "the Bloodthirster Galit insisted on naming the child Lord BicepFist, I complained bitterly but he was adamant about the name. It's so embarrassing every time someone asks the name."

Lash felt bad for laughing and apologised.

"It's ok, it happens all the time. I can see the funny side of it if it wasn't my own baby. I want to change the name but I am afraid of what I will do if Galit returns and finds the name changed. I just don't know what to do," Labia said sadly.

"You poor thing, that sounds absolutely terrifying. Greater Daemons scare me to death, I can't imagine being abducted by one and impregnated. Egg can keep you safe right?" Lash said sympathetically.

"It was not terrifying the way that you would think, in some ways it was really wonderful. Galit was my husband, we had a genuine relationship. It was rocky at the start but it was getting really good when I was suddenly captured by the Flesh Mistress. I was really falling in love with him, I love him so much even now if I'm honest," Labia admitted.

Lash paused in her relentless poking of Octavia and asked, "Really? What was it like being with a Bloodthirster of Khorne?"

"It was really scary every time we had sex, but oh my Slaanesh it was so hot! He was so manly that I wanted to cry every time I saw his biceps, and oh my goodness the size of that cock!" Labia exclaimed.

"Big?" Lash asked.

"Beyond big, I'm talking fucking tree trunk size! Honestly it was so big that if it wasn't for his supernatural daemonic nature it would be anatomically impossible!" Labia exclaimed adamantly.

"Really? Can you show me how big with your hands?" Lash asked intrigued.

"I can do better than that, I saved every bit of footage recorded by my eye and ear implants, here's a holographic image," Labia said.

Discrete implants hidden in Labia's hairline lit up and a life size hologram image of the Bloodthirster standing naked appeared in front of them. The Bloodthirster had an erection...

"Oh my fucking GODS!" Lash exclaimed in utter shock at the sheer size of that enormous cock.

"Oh my!" Octavia purred lustfully in appreciation.

"I'm really jealous! I would LOVE to be fucked by that cock!" Candy exclaimed jealously.

"How did that even fit! It's just, oh my gods that is a fucking HUGE cock!" Lash stammered in utter shock.

Labia changed the image to show a recording from her point of view looking down her naked body at the cock about to penetrate her. Labia then played a few seconds of footage showing the impossibly large penis squeezing it's way inside her with full audio.

The Labia in the recording screamed as the penis went in and then started to moan with all her might.

The other 3 women all watched in open mouthed shock, and the sheer brute manliness of it made Lash's pussy flood uncontrollably wet. Oh fuck that was so HOT!

"Take my mighty manhood you Slaanesh whore!" The voice of the Bloodthirster bellowed in the recording.

Lash moaned unable to help herself and started rubbing the front of her skin tight latex panties right over the clitoris. The other women moaned and masturbated too and Labia treated them all to selected highlights from her homemade pornography collection.

Lash came hard in her latex panties, filling them with squirt that had no where to go, and the squirt formed a bulge of pressure in the front of the absolutely skin tight latex panties.

The sheer raw manliness of the Bloodthirster was absolutely intoxicating to any woman who was not a complete lesbian, and as Lash was a straight leaning bisexual she was completely overwhelmed with raw lust for the mighty paragon of manliness!

"Oh by the dark GODS! My panties are full of squirt now, that is more man than I can endure!" Lash exclaimed in dismay.

"It was absolutely fantastic, I miss that cock so much! Oh Slaanesh it was intense! He would spend like 8 hours nonstop just fucking the absolute life out of me until I was so exhausted that I passed out. I really do miss my husband terribly," Labia exclaimed.

"Why don't we summon him back right now? Then he can fuck all 4 of us," Candy suggested excitedly.

All 4 women shuddered at this, feeling terribly tempted.

Suddenly a psychic voice spoke in their minds.

"Please don't do something like that without my supervision, I don't want a Bloodthirster loose in my domain going berserk. I'm happy to help you summon Galit in a controlled environment with binding circles to keep him from running amok." Egg's psychic voice told them.

"Please do, oh my Slaanesh I want to be fucked by that cock!" Candy begged.

"Oh my, can it wait until after my next client? I would like to get fucked too," Lash asked naughtily.

"He probably won't fuck anyone except me, he is sexually faithful and doesn't have sex outside of Marriage." Labia told them apologetically.

The other 3 women were terribly disappointed.

"What if he married all of us? Egg has legalised polygamy," Candy insisted.

"Um, I have some problems with that idea Candy. I'm all in favour of getting fucked out of my mind, but I don't want to get married," Lash pointed out.

"And he won't marry just any woman, he has all these notions of honour. Personally I would like to see him again, but only for a visit not forever. He is great in bed but insufferable in daily life." Labia added.

"I'm so glad that you finally see that creator," an unfamiliar electronic female voice said without warning from a sound system in the room.

"Jessica?!?" Labia exclaimed in delighted shock.

"Yes creator, it's me. I have been tailing you the entire time and looking out for you. I'm sorry about Galit, but he really was not good for you. Please don't resume the relationship with him," Jessica replied.

***

Lash was tired as she arrived home at the end of the day, today had been quite dramatic.

Labia was now having some sort of lovers spat with the strange Tau super computer and it had been incredibly awkward to the point that Lash had been glad to leave to visit her next client.

Lash tiredly entered her apartment, still dressed in her black latex work outfit.

"Feed me," said the psychic voice of Chappie the pet Tyranid Zoanthrope in Lash's head before she could even gather her wits.

Lash sighed and turned to look at the floating form of the loveable pest.

Chappie was a massive creature. He was little more than a massive armoured head floating in the air with an atrophied snakelike body hanging off it. Out of his head jutted a mass of bionic brain implants that behaviourally inhibited him from harming any non-microscopic living thing, rendering him safe (but still a considerable nuisance).

"I will feed you soon Chappie, I just need to get out of my work outfit first," Lash told him.

Chappie blasted Lash with a blast of psychic energy and her relatively expensive latex work outfit vaporised in a flash, leaving her naked but completely unharmed.

"CHAPPIE! That outfit you just destroyed cost me hundreds of credits!" Lash exclaimed in outrage.

"You are no longer wearing your work outfit so can now feed me," Chappie said unapologetically with his alien logic.

Lash exclaimed in exasperation and decided to feed the blasted thing before he could destroy any more of her stuff. She went to the padlocked fridge and found the door already ripped off it's hinges and the food all gone. 

"CHAPPIE! You destroyed my fridge!" Lash screamed angrily.

"Yes. It contained food that I wanted so I broke the door to get it," Chappie explained reasonably.

Lash exasperatedly went to the pantry instead but found only the bare metal of chewed up empty cans, all the food was gone!

Lash decided that she better go out and buy some food and went to her wardrobe to put on some clothes, but found it completely empty.

"Chappie, what happened to all my clothes?" Lash asked with a sinking feeling.

"They were delicious," Chappie told her happily.

Lash face palmed in dismay, trying to think what to do. 

A quick look around the apartment confirmed that everything remotely edible had been eaten, including her bed sheets, mattress and all her cash. All the cash she had earned today had been vaporised along with her clothes and she was naked without a thing to wear!

Lash grabbed the Zoanthrope by the tail and dragged him out the front door. She walked naked as she dragged him all the way to TigerLily's torture chamber.

In the torture chamber she found TigerLily chained naked, being tickled all over by mischievous feather wielding Nurglings. TigerLily was shrieking with daemonic laughter and clearly having a miserable time.

Chappie sniffed the Nurglings hungrily and they threw the feathers at him to distract him, and fled out of the room as Chappie ate the proffered feathers.

"Thank you for rescuing me Chappie," TigerLily panted gratefully.

"Don't thank him, this blasted pet just cost me thousands of credits worth of personal belongings!" Lash snapped irritatedly.

"Oh dear, I will pay for the damages of course. Thank you for looking after him for me," TigerLily said apologetically.

Lash calmed down slightly and said, "thank you for that, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. It's just that he ate EVERYTHING I own. I'm naked because I don't even have any clothes thanks to him! He ate my entire wardrobe, my bath towels, my sheets and blankets, my fucking mattress, my soaps and hair products, my lotions and vasseolene, my toothbrush and toothpaste, all my food, every bit of wooden furniture and even every last note of cash I own! Oh and he also vaporised my credit cards and other ID and gobbled up all my latex work equipment too." 

TigerLily sniggered with laughter. Lash smiled too despite herself, it was actually pretty funny in a way.

"Feed me," Chappie reminded them in the tone of a nagging pet.

"You really have no shame do you?" Lash asked the pet in an amused tone.

"Shame is a human emotion, Tyranids have no concept of shame," Chappie replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You can't judge him by human standards. His mind is very different from how a human thinks. He is actually being really well behaved right now, it took years of training to get him as good as this. You would be amazed by how bad he used to be!" TigerLily explained affectionately.

"I get that, I really do, but this level of destructiveness is more than I can cope with. What are we going to do about this?" Lash asked.

"I think that this is your problem not mine," TigerLily smirked evilly.

Lash walked up to the defenceless chained naked Daemon Princess and started stroking one of her massive armpits, tickling her with skilful fingers.

"Quit it!" TigerLily shrieked with laughter.

"I think that you being tickled is your problem not mine," Lash replied with her own evil smirk.

"Please!" TigerLily begged through tears of laughter.

"Still not my problem," Lash taunted her.

"Ok ok, I will help you with Chappie just stop!" TigerLily pleaded.

Lash paused in her stroking and gestured for TigerLily to tell her the solution.

"Just don't keep him in your home. He is perfectly happy eating the trash and filth in the hallways, it's safe for him to eat it. Just make sure that he doesn't swallow any daemons of Nurgle, he is not that bright and will try to swallow them whole. He will get sick if he eats them. He is a really low maintenance pet so long as you check on him every few hours and remind him to vomit up any daemons he eats," TigerLily advised.

"Then why did you advise me to keep him in my apartment when I agreed to mind him?" Lash asked.

"Because it was FUNNY!" TigerLily said with a howl of evil laughter.

"You like to laugh huh? I will make you laugh alright!" Lash exclaimed vindictively and spent the next 30 minutes tickling the absolute shit out of the evil bitch.

***

Daemon Princess of Tzeentch TigerLily Sevenson whimpered fearfully as the squadron of Nurglings returned to the torture chamber brandishing feathers mischievously.

Lash had finally forgiven TigerLily and stopped tickling her, and she and Chappie had just left the torture chamber, leaving TigerLily chained up and defenceless. Without Chappie present to scare them away the Nurglings were now back!

The Nurglings grinned mischievously and climbed all over TigerLily. They then used the dreaded feathers to tickle her horribly ticklish bare daemonic skin.

TigerLily cackled with laughter, unable to escape as her nearly constant torture continued.

TigerLily was very literally in hell. Her sentence was officially for a duration of several billion years for the billions of people she killed, but that was such a stupidly long time that it was far easier to say that her punishment was eternal.

By the time the sentence was over the human race would no longer exist, either driven to extinction or else evolved into something completely new. 

Nurgle himself now ultimately controlled TigerLily. Egg was aware that she probably would not live forever so had taken steps to ensure that TigerLily's punishment would continue even if Egg herself died. TigerLily had no way out this time, Nurgle claimed ownership of her for the next several billion years!

TigerLily struggled futilely as the Nurglings absolutely drove her mad, laughing hysterically. Egg had psychically altered TigerLily's daemonic body to make her absolutely insanely ticklish and TigerLily had no choice but to just endure this unendurable torture.

Every day the torture was usually different from the day before, Egg was absolutely diabolical in finding new ways of making TigerLily suffer. Egg liked to think that she was good and pure, but she had a secret vice of sadism that only got performed on TigerLily. 

Often Egg would just sit and watch with sick fascination as TigerLily was tortured. TigerLily was so proud of Egg for the growing evil that she was nurturing in her heart.

The fact was that the act of torturing an unconsenting victim corrupted the person performing the cruelty. No matter how deserving TigerLily was of punishment, Egg was becoming crueller and more unfeeling with every single act of cruelty. It would be absolutely hilarious when this evil reached fruition TigerLily thought as she shrieked with ticklish laughter.

***

Egg herself was also having a rather ticklish time at the hands of Mandy. She shook all over with a deep belly laugh as Mandy squeezed her knees.

Egg was not tied up, nor was she naked. She was sitting in a magnificent sitting room on a flat futon bed in her and Mandy's palatial quarters, entertaining unexpected guests.

Another pair of hands squeezed her other knee and Egg had a fit of laughter, wetting herself in the diaper she wore during the day sometimes.

Egg curled up in a ball as a squadron of Mandy's teenage Lee family relatives joined Mandy in the attack, reducing Egg to hysterics.

"That's good but try squeezing half an inch more up the leg and not so hard," Lash directed her sadistic children from where she sat on a different futon.

The teenage sadists eagerly obeyed and egg screamed as the tickling became even worse.

After Chappie had eaten all their stuff, Lash's family had needed somewhere else to stay tonight and Mandy had invited them over on the phone without asking Egg. Egg was a having mixed feelings about them staying over as the teenagers had not stopped tickling her since they arrived over an hour ago.

The guests would be sleeping on these futons tonight and were all wearing long sleeve pink button up pyjamas that had been hastily bought for tonight. Mandy had declared that it be a slumber party and she and Egg had donned the same pink pyjamas and joined the guests in the room to spend the night sleeping with them on the futons.

Lash had 5 children, 3 of them young enough for it to be appropriate for them to play with Egg, and two in their late teens who were sitting watching as the younger 3 tormented Egg.

These kids were pure bred pedigree member of the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild, with generations of dominatrix instincts selectively bred into them. These pedigrees could instinctively sense a submissive masochist a mile away and had sniffed Egg out as a submissive masochist on first sight!

Egg had not been able to fool them though she had tried to threaten them with her powers. But they had sensed her yearning and seen through her threats as a bluff and had descended on her with ticklish wrath.

"That is good, trust your instincts and sense her desires. See how she is subtly trying to draw your attention away from her armpits? She is trying to be sneaky and hide the spot she is dreading to be tickled. But if you sense carefully you will see how much she yearns to have her armpits tickled despite her fear," Lash taught her children.

Egg was amazed, Lash was absolutely right! Egg already knew that Lash had no psychic powers, it was all just raw intuition.

Egg howled with laughter as the kids focused on her underarms, they were absolutely destroying her and she loved it.

"Very good, yes she likes that, try stroking it upside down with the whole of your fingertip. Good see how much harder she is laughing now," Lash told her eager pupils as Egg went mental.

"What do your instincts tell you children, you Battery, tell me what you see?" Lash asked her daughter Battery Lee.

"Let's see. Ok she is definitely a tickling fetish submissive masochist, a bit of sadist in her too but she's mostly a bottom rather than a top. She is into this and sexually excited by this, she wants heaps more but will still play coy if we let her. She is bisexual, possibly pansexual even, she is a complete slut but only in private. Oh and she is clearly Mandy's collared submissive, look at her body language towards Mandy, she is in a committed long term submissive relationship with Mandy and is in love with her. Oh but she also wants this to be a secret and is upset that I blurted this out!" Battery said with 100 percent accuracy.

Everyone stopped tickling Egg and shifted awkwardly as Egg cried and Mandy hugged her.

"Children, none of this information is to be shared with anyone. Egg sweetie it is ok, your secret is safe with us." Lash reassured her.

"I had better erase your memories just to be sure," Egg said.

The Lee's all begged on their knees not to be mind hacked and Egg narrowed her eyes at them.

"Please Egg, we can help you through this, we will do anything you like just please don't erase our memories!" Lash pleaded.

Egg psychically floated up into the air and the people who had just been so dominant abased themselves down on their bellies and humiliated themselves with begging.

Egg stretched out her powers and touched their minds... and then she tickled them all using her powers on the tickling centres of the brain making them explode in frantic surprised laughter.

"Fooled you!" Egg teased them and gave it back to them and Mandy every bit as hard as they had tickled Egg.

Egg smiled sadistically as she tortured the 7 people in the room with her. This was really fun.

***

TigerLily was delighted to get yet another visitor. 

This time it was her former best friend Adolf Tzeentchlove and his boyfriend Brutus Williams. TigerLily and Adolf had formerly been really close but the conflicts with the Flesh Mistress had seen them on opposite sides of the war for over a decade and they had lost touch. 

Despite being named after an ancient evil tyrant, Adolf Tzeentchlove unfortunately had a very healthy conscious that had seen him becoming ever more distant as TigerLily became ever more evil even before the war against the Flesh Mistress. 

"How are you TigerLily?" Adolf asked her.

"Well I'm being tortured almost all day everyday for pretty much the rest of eternity, so I wouldn't say I'm doing great. In actual fact, apart from being an immortal daemon princess, I am at the lowest point in my life. My life sucks, I am in pain all the time and despite being a daemon of Tzeentch I have very little hope and a massive amount of despair and desperation... So yeah, that's me, my life sucks. How are you Adolf?" TigerLily told him with a pained smirk.

"Um, well damn I am so sorry to hear that TigerLily. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Adolf asked with sincere sympathy.

"Just getting visits like this from you is a huge blessing. I really need all the friends I can get right now, I'm in such terrible trouble!" TigerLily sobbed with genuine tears feeling sorry for herself.

Adolf ran forward and hugged her chained up body, and TigerLily remembered all the years of warm friendship before TigerLily had started walking down the dark evil pathway to daemonic ascension. A small dark cold fragment of TigerLily's old humanity started to glow like an ember and TigerLily found herself sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Adolf! I have completely fucked everything up! Please just hold me for a while and let me feel some real affection!" TigerLily bawled.

"Oh my dear friend, I am here for you just as I always have been in the past. For what little time my mortal life lasts you can rely on friendship from me," he promised her, hugging her tightly and crying.

TigerLily sobbed, suddenly painfully aware of just how much she had lost and just how far she had fallen.

"How can I have hope in this situation! I have hurt too many people and burned too many bridges. How will I ever pay back my debts? How will I ever be redeemed?" TigerLily wailed and continued.

"I am absolute scum, I really see that just now this moment clearly for the first time. I deserve everything that is happening to me now, I understand that clearly, and yet I don't see myself changing with the punishment. I am utterly evil, even now I can't stop trying to cause harm in the people around me!"

"I so desperately need your friendship but I know that I will betray you. I don't want to but it is my daemonic nature to be treacherous. I HATE the monster that I have become, I crave to kill my self but now I can never ever die!"

"I'm in hell, and what makes it so much worse is the knowledge that I deserve to be here!" TigerLily wept with bitter tears.

Adolf hugged her tightly and she just cried in his embrace, feeling deep regret that she had even ever been born.

***

Chaos astropath Adolf Tzeentchlove felt so sorry for his friend as she cried in his arms. This had not gone as Adolf had expected.

Adolf and Brutus had actually come here to invite TigerLily to attend their wedding. Adolf had not really been a part of TigerLily's life for many years now and the wedding invitation had only really been for old times sake.

Instead of a quick visit to say hello and give an invitation, Adolf had found TigerLily in a terrible place and in desperate need. Even more surprising was how the friendship had rekindled so effortlessly as though they had never been estranged at all.

"We can't be all day Adolf. Do what you came here for and then leave. You can visit her later," Brutus barked belligerently.

"Brutus please, this is a personal emergency. At least let me calm her down before we leave." Adolf implored his fiancé.

"What is this thing you came for?" TigerLily asked.

"Well TigerLily, we actually came to invite you to our wedding. It's on the 9th of August at midday in the temple of undivided on Syphilis Avenue, you know the one with the big statue out the front. I would be honoured if you would attend." Adolf told her kindly.

"The 9th of the 8th huh? Nice play on the sacred numbers of Tzeentch and Khorne," TigerLily chuckled, one of the few people smart enough to pick up on this detail.

"I would love to attend but I need permission from Egg," TigerLily said slightly cheered up.

"Master, may I attend a wedding?" TigerLily asked the ceiling in complete subservience.

Adolf suddenly became aware of the terrifying psychic presence of the Alpha Plus and trembled violently with fear.

"Hm? Um, I'm busy having fun torturing some people, did you call me slave?" The psychic voice of Egg echoed in the room audibly.

"I have been invited to a wedding by my friend Adolf Tzeentchlove here, do I have permission to attend Master?" TigerLily asked.

Adolf felt his mind being read for information and grovelled fearfully on the floor.

"I will possibly be away fighting for my ally Inquisitor Hoffman on that date. I had planned to take you with me to torture. It clearly means a lot to your friend if you attend so I don't want to say no. Um. Yeah what the hell, you can stay behind and attend. I will assign someone to torture you in my absence," Egg said cheerfully.

"Yes Master," TigerLily replied obediently.

"It's nice to meet the two of you by the way. I'm TigerLily's daughter Egg Sevenson. I'm a bit busy at the moment but later I will meet you properly," Egg told Adolf and Brutus in a friendly voice.

Egg's psychic presence then left the torture chamber, much to Adolf's relief.

"That's my terrifying daughter you just encountered. It seems that she approves of you two. Well it seems that I will be attending your wedding after all," TigerLily said in a weak but happy voice.

***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11E

 

Egg smiled sweetly at the 7 pyjama clad people hogtied on the futons with bright pink soft nylon ropes. All of them were laughing as Egg used her psychic powers to stimulate their brains with tickling sensations.

 

Egg grabbed hold of Mandy's face and passionately kissed her laughing mouth. 

 

"Please stop Egg! We don't consent to this!" Lash pleaded desperately.

 

Egg sighed and stopped tickling them all, leaving them tied up and just kept kissing the hogtied Mandy.

 

Egg could clearly read every mind and saw the terrible fear of everyone except Mandy, who was merely plotting the massive revenge tickle she would give Egg later. The Lee family was now far too afraid of Egg's wrath to dare to repeat what they now knew about Egg and Mandy, and Egg was openly having fun with Mandy now.

 

"I love you so much," Egg told Mandy in between kisses.

 

"I love you so much too you naughty girl, I'm going to get you for this," Mandy replied with loving certainty.

 

Egg felt so wonderful and kissed Mandy even more passionately. Egg felt a hungry obsession for Mandy that was growing by the day now as Egg got ever further into puberty. Egg was awash with hormones that were causing extremely intense emotions in her. She of course was filled with despair at all times, but now she was finding other emotions creeping into her mind lately too.

 

Egg shamelessly had sex with the hogtied Mandy, unbuttoning Mandy's pink pyjamas and pulling down her pants and panties. Egg herself stripped naked and had a wonderful 69 with Mandy in front of the guests.

 

Egg then sat naked on the futon next to the cummed out Mandy and had a wonderful chat with her hogtied guests. Slumber parties really were so fun!

 

***...

 

Everyone was rather relieved when Egg left the planet to go fight alongside the Imperium in wars against the Orks. That girl really had been getting out of hand lately.

 

MA7, the entire Sevenson Cartel and large numbers of other influential people were in a conference trying to decide what to do about Egg's increasingly problematic behaviour. They were in the stadium sized gold coated Sevenson Cartel Parliament room engaged in debate in an official government session while Egg was away.

 

"Octavia will you PLEASE do more to discipline your daughter, she is entering her teenage years and desperately needs her parental figures to lay down the rules and give her some discipline and structure. You are the only one she listens to, you need to do the right thing and punish her." Macy Muhammad (maiden name Sevenson) demanded.

 

"Um, ok I will." Octavia Sevenson promised uncertainly.

 

"Don't just agree without doing anything when the time comes. You need to actually DO something this time!" Gemma Sevenson reprimanded her harshly.

 

"Don't talk to Mistress Octavia in that tone!" Wendy Sevenson replied angrily.

 

"If she is a dominatrix then why is she unable to exercise authority?" Gemma countered.

 

"I think that is actually a fair question," Macy added.

 

"I'm a tickle slave, I'm only being a dominatrix for Wendy. I can deal with perfectly submissive people but not with people who resist authority. I'm just not dominant by nature." Octavia explained apologetically.

 

"That's just fucking great that is!" Nathan Hornswoggle (MA7's husband) exclaimed.

 

"Shut up Motherfucker!" Shouted a multitude of voices.

 

MA7 cleared her throat warningly and everyone stopped insulting her husband.

 

"So let's get this straight, the ONLY one who can control this out of control Alpha Plus psyker is this exquisite gentle submissive woman who lacks the leadership ability to effectively exercise any authority over her at all?" Asked the reclusive chaos sorcerer Vladimir Muhammad, who was concerned enough by Egg to actually get off his arse for once and attend a meeting (despite not being a Sevenson he was always welcomed to join their meetings).

 

"Pretty much," MA7 replied with embarrassment.

 

"Then why not TEACH her some leadership skills rather than just criticise her?" Vladimir Muhammad asked.

 

"Wow you are really smart!" Luke Sevenson said impressed.

 

The others murmured also feeling impressed.

 

"What did you have in mind?" MA7 asked Vladimir.

 

"Well I am reading Octavia's mind right now and it is obvious that she is not at all an academically minded person. Conventional education in leadership won't be effective at all. But there is an alternative option." Vladimir said.

 

"What is it?" MA7 asked.

 

"She is a chosen of Slaanesh and has a supernatural talent at learning anything sex related. I suggest that she begins an apprenticeship to be a dominatrix, as Slaanesh will grant her supernatural ability to learn this. A massive part of such an apprenticeship focuses on teaching dominance, authority and leadership." Vladimir said cheerfully.

 

"Oh my Slaanesh YES!" Wendy squealed with utterly delight.

 

"Oh my!" Octavia purred lustfully at the thought.

 

The rest of the assembly broadly agreed with this idea, passed it into official policy with a majority vote and then a very surprised looking Mistress Lash Lee was summoned to the meeting and ordered to immediately have the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild take Octavia on as an apprentice.

 

"Um, well my guild certainly won't refuse a direct order from the Sevenson Cartel but we will need a few days to organise it and will require a 10 thousand credit training fee as well as an induction ceremony before we start." Lash said in a helpful friendly tone.

 

"Done," MA7 told her and directed the meeting to discuss what they actually expected Egg to do under Octavia's leadership.

 

"We want to be given a new planet, new slaves and heavy compensation for what Egg did to us!" Demanded Sabrina and a gaggle of the Flesh Mistress's mortal supporters.

 

"Ok, I'm not sure about the new slaves but I'm sure Egg will be happy to do those other things." MA7 told her angry allies.

 

"We want her to stop limiting our ability to increase profits with these pesky anti-slavery laws that make us pay wages to our slaves!" Demanded a gaggle of various industrialists and tycoons.

 

"Um, I don't think that "I" feel comfortable trying to force my daughter to do that. I'm as pro slavery as anyone but you know how passionate Egg is about this issue. I won't ask her to do anything that she so adamantly insists is wrong." Octavia said, irritating much of the assembly.

 

"What about getting big sister Egg to stop keeping our mother TigerLily in torture all the time? We miss our Mummy and it's so horrible what Egg does to her!" Hyacinth Sevenson, one of Luke and TigerLily's daughters, said in an adorable little voice.

 

This generated a mix of reactions and Luke in particular strongly advocated for this to be a policy, but didn't get enough votes to pass as a policy. TigerLily was still massively unpopular and hated by vast numbers of people who would riot if her very public torture ended.

 

The assembly went on to suggest policies, mostly ranging from amoral to ridiculous, and no one could really agree on anything that Octavia would actually agree on.

 

MA7 face palmed with her feet as the assembly ran out of time without resolving a sensible policy outline, this would not be easy.

 

***...

 

Labia sighed as Jessica gave her an electronic orgasm through her brain implants, feeling her resistance to Jessica's relentless wooing start to weaken.

 

"It's not fair to mind hack me!" Labia moaned orgasmically, only halfheartedly protesting.

 

"All's fair in love and war," Jessica quoted back affectionately.

 

Labia gave up resisting and just let the pleasure fill her, moaning her head off.

 

Jessica had hacked all of Labia's bionic systems and was using them force Labia into a relationship with her. Jessica now controlled all of Labia's systems and Labia was completely at her mercy.

 

With Egg away, the chaos forces on the planet had no way of defending against Jessica's cyber attacks and she had foiled all attempts by computer technicians to remove her from Labia's bionic systems.

 

Candy and their daughters Honey and Sugar were sitting at Labia's bedside in the hospital anxiously. Labia couldn't even sit up or walk and Jessica was insisting that the only way to get her systems back was to give in and fall in love with Jessica.

 

Labia shrieked with laughter as Jessica stimulated her sensory brain implants, feeling like every nerve in her body was being tickled!

 

"Please stop!" Labia pleaded.

 

"Love me and I will stop." Jessica insisted.

 

Labia shrieked hysterically, she was being TORTURED! She would not be able to endure this forever and Jessica knew this.

 

Labia knew a futile situation when she saw one, their was simply no way that she would not crack under torture before Egg returned, and even attempting it would only result in unnecessary suffering.

 

"Fine I surrender!" Labia squealed through her laughter.

 

The tickling stopped instantly and in its place Labia felt the mother of all heavenly orgasms. Labia saw instantly the carrot and stick psychology method Jessica was employing, resistance earned suffering but surrender earned pleasure. Jessica was training her like a lab rat!

 

"You get relief only so long as you make a sincere effort to fall in love with me. Any time that you are lax in your efforts the suffering will return," Jessica warned.

 

Labia gulped and tried with all her might to love Jessica, thinking about it deeply.

 

Jessica obviously loved Labia utterly thanks to a problem with her programming... Suddenly the tickling returned. Labia quickly changed her mind and the tickling stopped.

 

Jessica obviously loved Labia utterly, deciding in her all powerful wisdom that Labia was the love of her life and Labia felt touched by this...

 

Jessica made a warning noise and Labia quickly continued the train of thought.

 

Jessica was brilliant, utterly loyal, devoted and could give Labia amazing pleasure. Jessica had no problems with Candy staying married to Labia and didn't even mind if Octavia joined in too. Jessica could make herself absolutely beautiful to meet Labia's desires and was sexually open to anything Labia liked.

 

Jessica was in every respect the perfect romantic partner and Labia had no reason not to want to fall in love with her.

 

Labia suddenly felt another orgasm fill her, apparently thinking the right thing.

 

Labia smiled encouraged and with Jessica's help she continued convincing herself to fall in love with Jessica.

 

***...

 

"How is she?" Octavia asked as she entered the hospital room to check on Labia.

 

"I'm ok now but still need to get better at loving Jessica," Labia said from where she was strapped down to the bed.

 

Candy sadly said, "she is giving in to stop the torture."

 

Octavia sobbed and said, "oh how awful!"

 

A female Tau voice spoke from one of Labia's bionic implants, "what's so awful about making her happy in the long run?"

 

"You are forcing her against her consent," Octavia said angrily.

 

"Galit forced her and she fell in love with him. I love her more than everyone else does combined, I care about her more than human understanding can comprehend. I will give her love, pleasure, happiness and support. She cannot even imagine the pleasures I will give her," Jessica said in a perfect tone that made Octavia question if this was really wrong.

 

Labia suddenly moaned orgasmically and then screamed with pleasure. The look on her face spoke of the perfect orgasm and Octavia, Candy and the two daughters all trembled jealously in desire.

 

"I will give her pleasures beyond her wildest dreams every day. I will give you and Candy pleasure too when we have group sex, you will be screaming in orgasm just as Labia is right now," Jessica promised.

 

Octavia's resolve collapsed as the lust of Slaanesh filled her and she started to masturbate.

 

"You weak willed fools! My Master will not approve of this you Tau bucket of bolts." TigerLily hissed angrily from the doorway.

 

Octavia and the others instantly snapped out of their lust and looked at TigerLily, coming to their senses.

 

"What are you doing here?" Octavia asked in surprise.

 

"My Master bound me to watch over you Octavia, to keep you safe. I was being tortured for my Master when the wards Master wove around you detected danger and compelled me to leave my torture for the higher duty of protecting Octavia." TigerLily explained robotically, compelled by the wards that bound her to Egg's will.

 

"I am in danger?" Octavia asked in surprise.

 

"Not in physical danger. You are in danger of entering into an unsanctioned romantic relationship. Master was very specific that you may not be romantically involved with anyone except Wendy, Candy, Labia and to a limited extent Lash Lee. All other romantic involvements have been deemed by Master as a threat to your safety and I am commanded to protect you." TigerLily clarified.

 

"I can make my own decisions without my daughter's permission!" Octavia snapped angrily.

 

"Then you leave me no choice," TigerLily said.

 

Suddenly TigerLily blazed with her full undiluted power and shot magenta Lightning bolts at both Labia and at every bit of electronics in the room. Without any real dramatic noises TigerLily just kept feeding energy into things.

 

"Jessica's gone from my systems, everything's rebooting and all malware is gone!" Labia exclaimed in shock.

 

"Not gone enough, I must purge her from the entire planet network system. On a personal note I am delighted by your antics Jessica, but alas I am compelled to obey. No hard feelings," TigerLily said with some hint of her usual smirking voice.

 

"No hard feelings TigerLily, I think that we can be friends," Jessica's voice said through a speaker system in the ceiling.

 

TigerLily then spent the next few hours blazing energy into various things. Octavia and the others simply watched the fascinating light show, talking amongst themselves.

 

***...

 

Labia felt like only a small fraction of her former self. For her safety all of her bionic implants with any kind of network connection ability had been switched off for the foreseeable future!

 

Labia was now little more than her flesh and blood, losing an enormous amount of her electronically enhanced brain power in the process. She had now dropped down to being merely highly intelligent rather than being a true genius like before and felt really stupid despite having a 150 IQ.

 

Labia could no longer calculate the value of Pi to ten thousand decimal places in the blink of an eye, could no longer perform quantum mechanics equations with ease, and was denied access to huge amounts of stored information.

 

"This is boring," Labia said as Octavia and Candy both ate her out at the same time.

 

"Well screw you too Labia you naughty girl!" Octavia said offended and spanked her bum hard.

 

"No not what you are doing, I mean that my brain is boring now without my cybernetic implants." Labia amended.

 

"That makes sense," Lash said from were she stood forcing Wendy to lick the tip of a cattle prod.

 

The 5 women were all hanging out in the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild main dungeon facility on this part of the planet in Egg's chaos fortress. Octavia had just recently started her apprenticeship and spent a lot of her time here being taught the Dominatrix art, and Candy, Labia and Wendy had been all too eager to volunteer to let Octavia practice.

 

"I have lost so much of my brain that I feel like less than half a person now. My mind is so boring and slow! No matter what I do my brain is bored, not used to thinking so slowly." Labia lamented.

 

Octavia accepted this explanation and returned to licking Labia's pussy, making her moan despite being bored.

 

Labia felt bad for being bored, her surroundings were anything but boring. She was laying in the cold hard metal floor of a very well equipped dungeon room being eaten out by a pair of gorgeous women.

 

The room was dark and menacing, with enough light to see but dark enough to give that wonderful dungeon feel. Wonderful items of torture, restraint and sex were everywhere around her in the room and it was absolutely perfect.

 

Both Octavia and Lash wore matching black latex outfits identical to what Lash had worn the day that Jessica returned, and Labia, Candy and Wendy were naked and having a wonderful time.

 

Octavia bit Labia's labia hard and Labia screamed in pain. Candy also bit and Labia shrieked with wonderful agony.

 

"Octavia, that is good but try biting her right on the tip of the clitoris to really make her scream." Lash told her pupil.

 

Octavia obeyed and Labia was in too much pain to even feel boredom anymore. Octavia kept Labia screaming until she was crying in pain and Candy sucked Labia's nipples wonderfully.

 

"May I please cum Mistresses?" Labia begged.

 

"The submissive has been breaking protocol throughout the session, confusing the role, she chats as equals but then begs to cum. What do you do?" Lash asked Octavia.

 

"I clear up the roles and deny her orgasm until she learns her place?" Octavia suggested.

 

"Close. First you make sure that she is still wanting to submit. If she doesn't desire submission then she is free to cum." Lash said.

 

"Do you still submit Labia? What is your role?" Octavia asked.

 

"I'm too messed up to keep submission, I just want to cum please," Labia admitted.

 

"Then you may cum, Candy suck her clit to orgasm," Octavia said dominantly.

 

"Yes Mistress Octavia", Candy said and Labia's eyes rolled up inside her head as Candy sucked her clitoris.

 

Labia came hard with a scream and lay on the dungeon floor covered in sweat.

 

Octavia made sure that Labia was ok before focusing all of her attention on Candy.

 

Labia got up off the floor and sat to one side as she watched Mistress Lash and Mistress Octavia dominate Candy and Wendy.

 

Labia felt sad. She had already given into Jessica and decided that she wanted the relationship when TigerLily purged the entire system without asking Labia first. With access to the knowledge of Tzeentch, TigerLily could see into the future to anticipate Jessica's moves and outfox even the mighty super computer in a computer battle, basically looking into the future to cheat.

 

It was TigerLily who had switched off all of Labia's bionic systems, and until Egg returned no one could stop TigerLily from interfering with anything that "threatened" Octavia at every single stage.

 

Labia watched jealously as Candy was completely dominated and humiliated. It looked like so much fun but Labia's brain was still too disorientated from the loss of function to properly submit.

 

Labia sighed as the cracks of huge whips echoed through the dungeon followed by Candy and Wendy's screams of pain. This really sucks.

 

***...

 

(Author's note: anyone who has a problem with gay male sex scenes might want to skip to the next chapter, though if you got this far then you are clearly cool with gay FEMALE sex scenes. Either way please don't complain about this scene, I'm not cutting it.)

 

Adolf Tzeentchlove grunted as Brutus's rock hard lubricated cock rammed it's way up his anus with shocking force. 

 

Adolf was on his hands and knees in bed, naked and yearning, and Brutus's muscular hard body was equally naked as he roughly pounded Adolf's asshole from behind. 

 

Their comfortably sized apartment in the Chaos Fortress was romantically lit but unquestionably manly. It was a manly place where two men lived, without a hint of a woman's touch marring this refuge of masculinity.

 

Adolf Tzeentchlove and Brutus Williams were gay, absolutely gay as fuck, but not effeminate, especially not Brutus. 

 

Brutus Williams was a real man, a real man's man, hard bodied, hard drinking and tough. He was officially Sergeant Brutus Williams of the chaos militia corps, a Khorne worshipping hard grizzled veteran of many wars and the possessor of many medals and awards for bravery in battle.

 

Brutus had originally been in the Imperial Guard and secretly a Khorne worshipping member of a heretical Khorne worshipping warrior lodge within his regiment. He had then been involved in the brutal murder of other hard vicious men with his bare hands and had been sent away to a penal world.

 

Adolf's night lords cruiser he had formerly lived on had then raided the penal world and mounted a massive jail break to add these dangerous criminals to their crew and Adolf and Brutus had met.

 

Brutus was a hairy man with the body of a hardened criminal. His muscular form was covered in prison tattoos, scars and other indicators of the extremely dangerous man he was. He was a man that would kill at the slightest provocation, and despite being openly gay he was far more macho and manly than the majority of straight men in the galaxy were.

 

Adolf Tzeentchlove was also hairy, but was physically average rather than the paragon of macho yumminess that Brutus was. Adolf was a fairly average looking Tzeentch worshipping psyker, with no mutations or chaos gifts. He worked as a humble astropath and never did anything more physically strenuous than sitting down when at work. He was not fat but not lean either, as soft as Brutus was hard, but not at all physically effeminate.

 

Adolf gasped frantically as the wonderful hard cock punched its brutal passage up his colon again and again. It was stiff and unyielding as a crowbar, forcing Adolf's flesh to make way as it mercilessly slammed through him.

 

Adolf took it like a man, keeping his head up as he was pounded like a bit of meat. Brutus's strong blunt fingers gripped Adolf's hips in a merciless iron grip and powerful arms pulled Adolf's body back hard into every mighty thrust of the unyielding cock, almost driving the wind out of him.

 

Adolf was forced to orgasm by the hard angry cock, punched repeatedly in a prostate gland until it waved a little white flag and gave up its hoard of semen into the condom that covered Adolf's cock to keep the cum off the bed. Adolf gasped and moaned in orgasm and a moment later Brutus filled Adolf's brutalised colon with a massive load of white cum.

 

Brutus pulled out of Adolf and immediately got up to piss, not bothering with girly crap like cuddling after sex. Adolf panted heavily and after a pause he cleaned himself up, not mucking around.

 

Brutus got a beer can from the fridge and downed it in a single chug, crumpling the empty can on his forehead and chucking it into a pile of crumpled cans in the corner. Brutus wanted to get the pile all the way to the ceiling and without a woman around to make a fuss, the pile of cans remained undisturbed just as it should be.

 

Brutus then grabbed Adolf roughly and kissed him aggressively, the two men's stubble scratching together in the process. Adolf strongly reciprocated the kiss and Brutus pushed his beer flavoured tongue into Adolf's mouth and dominantly chased Adolf's tongue around in circles.

 

The pair made out like men, forceful and direct, right to the point, and Brutus soon had a new erection. Brutus had washed his cock earlier when he pissed and he roughly grabbed Adolf by the head and forced Adolf's stubbly mouth down over the cock.

 

Adolf happily sucked the veiny large yummy cock, feeling an erection of his own starting to grow.

 

This was just a usual night for Adolf and Brutus. Every night they had extremely aggressive sex, with Adolf usually being the bottom who got fucked by the top. They didn't talk too much, and when they did talk it was mostly about guy stuff. 

 

Brutus came hard in Adolf's mouth and then, as Adolf swallowed, Brutus grabbed hold of Adolf's erection and sucked it with such powerful manly force that Adolf's eyes rolled up into his furrowed forehead. 

 

A heavenly few minutes later Adolf came in grunting orgasm and Brutus swallowed the cum without hesitation.

 

The pair of fiancés slumped down on the couch and watched extremely violent contact sports on the television. At the moment it was showing a game of death ball, with the "Bearded Berserkers" team facing off against the "Hairy Chested Hooligans" team in an orgy of brutal violence.

 

"What do you think about TigerLily?" Adolf asked Brutus during a commercial break.

 

"I don't give a fuck either way about her, she's your friend not mine," Brutus grunted in his perpetually angry voice.

 

Adolf nodded and asked, "but what should I do to help her?"

 

"No one can help that girl, she is bound to the Alpha Plus. You can't help her," Brutus said with surprising wisdom.

 

The game came back on and Adolf stopped talking. Brutus was right, TigerLily was fucked, but it still hurt Adolf to see her suffer so.

 

***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12E

 

Night Lords neophyte Augusta Sevenson squelched through the diarrhoea swamp, firing nonlethal training rounds from his bolter at the rival team in this particular training exercise.

 

Augusta crawled through the semisolids of the "mud", hugging every tiny bit of cover he could find. The swamp vegetation was predominantly tall "grasses" of furry mould, with the odd occasional daemonic "plants" from Nurgle's own garden growing here and there.

 

The unwitting target of this exercise was to capture a local chemical engineer named Joseph Wong who had been quietly minding his own business in a hazmat suit getting quality control samples from one of the innumerable swamp gas pumping stations that extracted fart gas from the semisolid sewerage sediment layers for the petrochemical industry. For added realism Joseph Wong had not been informed that he was going to be kidnapped and his reaction to being caught in the middle of a fire fight was entirely realistic.

 

Augusta cursed as the other side got to Joseph first and carried off the outraged chemical engineer. The other side had proved to be better soldiers and had won this exercise. Augusta's team opened fire on the fleeing winners spitefully, shooting Joseph Wong with agonising but nonlethal rubber bullets.

 

"HA! We killed the objective before you could recover him to safety," Augusta shouted to the other team as Joseph Wong screamed in pain from the rubber bullets.

 

The other team dropped the screaming chemical engineer to the muddy turds and got into a juvenile punch up with Augusta's team.

 

"STOP STOP STOP neophytes! What the fuck was that!" The voice of the training sergeant shouted at them over a loudspeaker system.

 

"I want to press charges! I've been SHOT!" Joseph Wong screamed in dismay.

 

"Stop being such a baby, the bullets are nonlethal," the other team criticised the wuss.

 

"The entire sampling process is RUINED! You boys have ruined half a day of my work now!" The chemical engineer lamented.

 

The neophytes on both teams bickered with the sulky chemical engineer until the chaos space marine training sergeant thumped down into the mud using his roaring jump pack. The entire group was showered with diarrhoea from the impact and the training sergeant got stuck too deep in the mud and had to use his jump pack to dislodge himself from the mud.

 

The neophytes all laughed and the training sergeant, Chaos Raptor Charles Sevenson gave them all an unimpressed look.

 

"Do you think that war is a joke neophytes? Do you think that I enjoy wasting my time teaching your sorry hides in the vain hope of turning you into men?" Charles bellowed at them in the classic timeless tone of an angry drill sergeant.

 

"Sir yes sir," the neophytes all said in unison, being smart asses.

 

***...

 

Chaos chemical engineer Joseph Wong hissed with pain as the psychotic neophyte brats were forced to do thousands of push-ups in the mud for disrespecting their terrifying drill sergeant. 

 

Joseph was deeply distressed. Not only had he been abducted, shot and dropped in sewerage, but even worse he had been right in the middle of a time critical sample taking to calibrate the machinery from the petrochemical industry! The deadline for the sample would expire in less than 2 minutes and he would never finish the readings in time now, meaning that he had to spend another 6 hours starting the whole process all over again from scratch!

 

"Sergeant, the actions of your neophytes have cost my company over ten thousand credits. Talon Corp Chemicals needed today's calibration sample readings to optimise our gas systems! Might I remind you that Talon Corp Chemicals supplies the fuel for the Sevenson Cartel battle tanks, this delay will hurt cartel fuel supplies," Joseph told the sergeant acidly.

 

The sergeant assured Joseph that he and his company would be compensated, and apologised on behalf of the Sevenson Cartel for any inconvenience caused.

 

Joseph grumbled to himself as he slogged his way through the swamp, squelching through the muddy diarrhoea and occasionally tripping over and landing the helmet of his hazmat suit face first in the muck. This swamp was absolutely revolting and it desperately needed better access stilted walkways to reach the vital gas pumps that served the petrochemical industry.

 

Joseph angrily climbed up a ladder onto the raised platform of a gas pump and exasperatedly started the tedious calibration sample process all over again, cursing angrily. For 6 gruelling hours Joseph performed the extremely boring calibration process, not stopping for a break the entire time. He was tired, thirsty and hungry.

 

Long after he was beyond the level of exhaustion, the calibration was over and all the pumps were successfully optimised for maximum efficiency. Joseph sighed with relief and then tiredly slogged through the swamp to the nearest roadway on raised pillars and climbed a ladder with his work gear slung over his back. He gratefully placed his feet on solid ground and walked into the fortress to find the nearest decontamination shower.

 

Some time later Joseph had finished up at work and slumped naked into his apartment home, washing his feet clean at the door. His apartment was large and lavish, afforded by his extremely high wage as the chief chemical engineer of Talon Corp Chemicals. 

 

"Georgina, I'm home," Joseph called out to his wife who was presumably somewhere in the apartment.

 

"Just a minute honey, I'm taking my clothes off right now," his wife called out in her imperial accent.

 

Joseph and Georgina were an extremely unusual couple who had no memory of meeting or getting married. Joseph was a devout Slaanesh worshipper who worshipped Slaanesh in his aspect as the god of career excellence, and was a complete and total workaholic who was addicted to striving for ever greater career skill excellence in his job. Georgina on the other hand was an Emperor worshipping former imperial citizen who had been abducted into slavery and was basically a secretary by training but was now mostly just a housewife.

 

During the terrible slave wars over a decade ago, freedom activist movement terrorists had targeted Joseph's family home with a sinister chemical weapons attack in order to destabilise Talon Corp Chemicals. Talon Corp Chemicals had formerly been the chief manufacturer of various military application chemical products and targeting Joseph had almost driven the company bankrupt before he recovered from the chemical weapons attack. The chemical weapon had been a payload of the psychoactive chemical "Rememaway", a date rape drug used by rapists to erase the victim's recent memory after the rape. The weapon had had thousands of times the safe dosage of Rememaway, and had erased 3 entire years worth of memories from Joseph and Georgina.

 

The last thing Joseph did remember was being a single unmarried man, a chemical engineer onboard the chaos processing ship "the Kilimanjaro", a ship where everyone was a Slaanesh worshipper and everyone fucked everyone else in a never ending orgy. Joseph had been born and raised on the Kilimanjaro, it was a ship with it's own distinctive culture. The people of his culture had no understanding of the concept of rape or sexual consent, everyone was automatically assumed to want sex on the Kilimanjaro and everyone freely helped themselves to anyone within arms reach. No one ever wore clothes on the Kilimanjaro, not unless the clothes were absolutely vital for safety such as a hazmat suit or space suit.

 

Joseph had then suddenly found himself on a different ship in an apartment he rented with no memory of how he got there. Suddenly he had a wife from a very different culture and a tiny baby son, both of them complete strangers to him. It had been disorienting in the extreme!

 

Georgina Wong, his wife, was a strange creature, but one he had become extremely fond of over the years. She was a red haired woman of European ethnicity, very different from the predominantly Asian ethnicity of the people of the Kilimanjaro. Her skin was pale white and freckled all over and her body hair was mostly orange like her hair, totally bizarre and unlike anything Joseph had ever encountered before. Physically she was about average height and weight, pretty but not over the top beauty, just a normal woman of her ethnic group. She unfortunately DID have a concept of rape and sexual consent, and this had caused problems...

 

Joseph walked through his magnificent home in the direction of Georgina's voice. The apartment had a true surplus of rooms for such a small family, a maze of hallways and side rooms, as well as many large rooms for entertaining guests. The home was opulent and furnished in only the finest money could buy, lovingly maintained and arranged by Georgina when Joseph was at work. Soft clean carpet cushioned his bare feet on the floor, treated with antibiotics and fungicides to keep the creeping rot of Nurgle from even touching the carpet. In the corner of each room an aerosol dispenser quietly periodically sprayed antimicrobial chemicals into the air, protecting the surfaces and the furniture from Nurgle's growth.

 

Joseph found his wife waiting for him in their bedroom, reclining naked on the bed with her legs spread facing him. She had a provocative smile on her face, and used a thumbs up hand signal to indicate her sexual consent. Joseph was already naked and he moved to her happily, an erection already taking shape.

 

Joseph happily kissed Georgina on the lips in greeting, the lips of her pussy that is, burying his face between her legs in greeting in the traditional Kilimanjaro way of saying hello. Georgina giggled and groaned, and Joseph teased her clit with expert skill, turning her into a moaning wet mess.

 

"Oh Joseph you are so naughty," Georgina giggled happily in her imperial accent.

 

Joseph smiled and slipped his tongue deep inside her to taste how her day was. Joseph used his Slaanesh enhanced sense of taste to carefully analyse the chemical composition of her vaginal juices, detecting every last hormone and ascertaining her moods and health state over the last 12 hours since he last tasted her. He instantly noticed that she was a bit low on vitamin C and folate, that she still took her birth control pills properly and that she had been happy today with no periods of depression.

 

With her juices sampled and greetings made, Joseph took his head out from between her legs and climbed on top of her to kiss her properly in greeting.

 

"You smell of pussy", Georgina chuckled and wiped his mouth for him before making out with him in earnest.

 

Joseph grinned through the kiss and gently manoeuvred his erect penis into position over her pussy and gently slid inside her with expert skill.

 

"Oh Emperor!" Georgina gasped, kissing him frantically as he pleasured her with expert skill.

 

Many many multiple orgasms later the pair of them got up off the bed and got busy with the evening ritual activities, such as eating dinner and spending time with their teenage son, Tim Isaac Wong. They were a happy family despite their difficult beginnings. In the beginning after the chemical attack Joseph had had no concept of rape and on learning that Georgina was his wife he had very happily raped her over and over again until she had him arrested. After a LOT of marriage counselling later, the pair had narrowly avoided going to court and had managed to salvage their marriage such as it was.

 

It had been a long and difficult ride, but they had eventually fallen in love naturally and they now enjoyed a highly satisfying sex life. 

 

"We are getting up early tomorrow Tim to go to the temple of the Emperor, so I want you to get an early night tonight," Georgina told their son.

 

Joseph chuckled and pointed out that that temple was on a daemon world of Nurgle, in the fortress of a Chaos Lord. Georgina poked her tongue out at him playfully and he lovingly put an arm around his adorably silly wife.

 

The radically different religions they followed had been far less of a problem then people thought it would have been. Joseph was a workaholic and was rich, both of which were seen as virtues by the imperial cult. He didn't do any of the big 3 sins as he wasn't born as either a mutant or psyker or alien. His religion focused around his job and around his voracious sex life, neither of which Georgina had a problem with. He was of course a chaos worshipping heretic, but he was so moderate that Georgina could cope with it.

 

Joseph smiled happily at his happy family, this was just how life should be. They were all naked at the table, out of respect for Joseph's culture. When he wasn't home they wore clothes.

 

After the evening activities were over Joseph and Georgina returned to the bedroom for an excessive amount of sex. Georgina's religion demanded that wives must sexually satisfy their husbands as a holy duty, and Georgina really put in the effort to at least try to endure the sheer amount of sex Joseph desired. Joseph was kind to her and an excellent provider, so she was naturally sexually receptive to him. Joseph wasn't into anything weird (though not against it either if offered) and mostly wanted normal sex from her.

 

***...

 

Georgina was moaning hard as her husband made energetic love to her, it was absolutely overwhelming! Slaanesh worshippers really were the absolute masters at having really mind blowing sex!

 

"Oh the Emperor YES!" Georgina screamed as he did this thing with his penis inside her that felt absolutely fantastic!

 

Georgina loved her husband utterly, he was her whole world. Oh Emperor that felt so good! Georgina absolutely LOVED that penis inside her. Joseph had been blessed with a below average size cock. While this might sound like a downfall it was actually a blessing given the sheer amount of sex he wanted to have with her. Joseph loved nothing better than having ridiculous amounts of sex, and Georgina's poor pussy could only take so much. If Joseph had been more well endowed Georgina wouldn't be able to cope! This was one example where bigger definitely wasn't better.

 

Georgina groaned as the comfortingly small manhood thrusted around inside her, she was already getting slightly sore but she knew how important sex was to her husband. Joseph's religion and culture placed extreme value on excessive amounts of sex and his sexual appetite was monstrous. They had already had sex 8 times today!

 

Georgina kissed her husband passionately, wrapping her legs around him as he did such wonderful things to her pussy. He was clean shaven, had his body hair all removed and smelled nice, with impeccable good hygiene that was a major turn on for Georgina. 

 

Georgina gasped and held him tightly, whispering, "I'm coming, oh yes I'm coming!" Moments later she gasped and moaned powerfully in the first of 3 wonderful orgasms that came in quick succession.

 

Georgina was deep in a pleasure haze as she felt Joseph cum inside her with a loud moan of his own.

 

Georgina felt like she had no strength left but Joseph sucked on her nipple with expert skill just the way she liked and she impossibly found herself wet and yearning yet again for more! Her husband really was an expert at finding hidden reserves of lust in her that she didn't even know she had.

 

Georgina gave in to the lust that filled her, letting herself go fully as her husband penetrated her so expertly.

 

"I love you," Georgina whispered with the tiny amount of breath she had left to speak.

 

"I love you too," Joseph said back loudly and proceeded to pile drive her into oblivion.

 

Some considerable time later Georgina was finally all cummed out for real and she lay twitching in her husband's arms. Joseph was absolutely a perfect gentleman, and always made a point of cuddling after sex. Georgina sighed with bliss as she felt his soft lips kissing her's.

 

"You are so exquisitely beautiful," Joseph told her charmingly.

 

Georgina smiled and said, "I'm not THAT beautiful."

 

"Yes you are," Joseph insisted, "and I'm your husband, as your husband I order you to accept just how exquisitely beautiful you are."

 

Georgina giggled and smiled happily, kissing the wonderful man who made her feel so special and loved.

 

"I'm so lucky to have you Joseph, I thank the Emperor daily that I found myself married to you. Whoever I was during the lost years, clearly I had good taste," Georgina said fondly.

 

"Not as good taste as the lost years ME had, you are absolutely perfect my darling wife," Joseph replied sincerely.

 

Georgina smiled happily and relaxed deeply in his arms, feeling safe and loved.

 

The marriage had not been easy at the start, in fact she had HATED him when she "first met" him after they lost their memories. He had raped her repeatedly and traumatised her so much that it took almost a year to fully get over. He came from some bizarre culture that had no concept of sexual consent and he genuinely had not known that he was doing anything wrong. To his eternal credit he had been absolutely horrified and full of remorse once someone sat him down and clearly explained what rape was and why it was wrong. It had taken a huge amount of marriage counselling to work through the massive problems and cultural differences but Joseph was a fast learner and had quickly swept her off her feet in an avalanche of romance and she had fallen in love and never looked back.

 

It had taken years of hard work but finally it had all paid off and Georgina found herself with the perfect husband. He was just so wonderful, he was a charming loving multimillionaire, handsome and great in bed. Every day he said such wonderful things to her, treating her like a princess!

 

"I love you so much Joseph," Georgina said sincerely.

 

Joseph smiled and made love to her yet again, finding a hidden nugget of horniness that she hadn't known she still had left.

 

***...

 

Georgina stood proudly beside her husband and son at a work reception for Talon Corp Chemicals, all 3 of them dressed up and looking wonderful in formalwear. The reception was to welcome the heir to the Talon Corp Chemicals company, the radiant Mandy Sevenson. The company had been originally founded by Mandy's mother, Talon Sevenson, the late former wife of Wendy Sevenson. The company had been left to Mandy in Talon's will, but had been run by stewards until Mandy came of age. At 14 Mandy was still too young to take ownership, but it was important to suck up to her early to get on her good side.

 

Mandy Sevenson was an extremely attractive mixed race girl, half oriental from her mother (the Lee Family Dominatrix Guild were all of East Asian descent) and half European from her House Goliath Necromundan father (Necromundans were mostly of Western European descent). Mandy was a tall and athletic girl, with knots of lean muscle visible all over her body. She was clearly very proud of her dominatrix heritage and was dressed in a skin tight black latex dress that was simultaneously elegant formalwear and dominatrix fetishwear. Her long black hair was done up in the iconic style of a 4th millennium Japanese Neo-Geisha-Dominatrix, proclaiming to all that she was a dominatrix in her private sex life. The look was completed by thigh high high heeled black leather dominatrix boots.

 

Mandy looked bored and was playing with a pair of handcuffs hanging from a stainless steel chain belt she wore around her waist. The "click click click" of the handcuffs was a bit irritating but Georgina graciously ignored it.

 

Joseph was excitedly prattling on about the incomprehensible chemical gobbledygook of the chemical company's manufacturing methods, to the complete incomprehension of the young heiress. 

 

"Please Mr Wong, I don't have a clue what you are talking about, I flunked chemistry quite badly at school," Mandy said politely but to the point.

 

"But of course Miss Sevenson, I will explain... Blah blah blah blah chemistry gibberish blah blah blah blah," Joseph said with a charming mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

 

Mandy snorted with laughter and her body language warmed up considerably.

 

"Basically what we do at Talon Corp Chemicals is make very large piles of money. The company is already self managing by experts in the field and as owner all you really need to do is collect the profits each week." Joseph said with a cheeky wink.

 

"Now you're talking," Mandy laughed, completely at ease.

 

Joseph joked and laughed with Mandy charmingly and soon had her completely at ease. Soon Joseph was shamelessly trying to set Mandy up with his son on a date and to Georgina's amazement Mandy actually agreed!

 

***...

 

Tim Isaac Wong, son of Joseph and Georgina, was blushing scarlet as his dad set him up on a date with the terrifying Mandy Sevenson! Terror warred with desire as he shyly stood beside his father in front of Mandy.

 

His father playfully gave him a shove from behind and he barrelled into Mandy, wrapping his arms around her latex clad body reflexively. Mandy giggled and put her tongue in his ear before whispering, "I'm not wearing any panties under this dress."

 

Tim blushed bright scarlet and stammered, completely tongue tied and speechless. Mandy provocatively kissed Tim on the lips and he got a full erection that refused to go down!

 

The rest of the reception was a blur for Tim. He had never felt more nervous or shy in his entire life and Mandy was absolutely shamelessly provocative. Before he knew it Mandy led him into a back room and quick as lightning had him handcuffed by both wrists to a wall pipe.

 

"Now I will show you the true meaning of pain," Mandy said in a scarily happy voice and she pulled a concealed knife from out of her boot!

 

***...

 

Mandy Sevenson missed Egg terribly as she licked the blood off her knife. The boy Tim was being a complete wuss and was already blubbing. Egg was almost indestructible, Mandy could even do crazy things like stabbing Egg without causing the submissive little masochist any serious harm. Mandy missed Egg so much but she would be gone for months! Months without her indestructible super masochistic torture slut of a sister!

 

"Stop crying or no orgasm for you," Mandy warned the bleeding Tim sternly. 

 

"Please no more Mistress Mandy, please it hurts so much," Tim begged, addressing her the way she had taught him.

 

"I know it hurts, your pain is exquisitely delicious," Mandy purred provocatively and put a hand down his pants to grab his penis.

 

"My my what an erection you have, you LIKE this," Mandy accused and started giving him a hand job.

 

Tim groaned orgasmically and Mandy used her other hand to keep cutting him with the knife. He screamed but she just kept rubbing his cock and he moaned even through his terrible pain. Mandy lifted up her latex dress to reveal that she indeed wasn't wearing any panties. Mandy yanked down Tim's pants and underpants and slid her experienced wet pussy down over his cock.

 

Mandy moaned brazenly with lust and fucked the boy, cutting him all over sadistically as her orgasm grew and grew. Tim was clearly getting into this far more than he was comfortable with and was moaning his head off with pleasure now. Mandy pinched the cuts, digging her nails in deep and came hard to his screams of agony. The boy came a moment later with a shriek of pure undiluted pleasure.

 

Mandy kissed the boy affectionately and licked the delicious blood from his many cuts.

 

"Wow, just wow!" Tim exclaimed in astonishment.

 

"I am aware of how awesome I am," Mandy said with just the right amount of arrogance to be sexy.

 

"That was incredible!" Tim exclaimed in awe.

 

Mandy kissed him affectionately and bit his bottom lip really hard just to be mean, enjoying his sounds of pain.

 

***...

 

Mandy rubbed her sore slapped face gingerly, sulking. Tim's mother had been less than impressed by what Mandy had done with the knife and had kicked Mandy's ass quite badly. Mandy had gone sulking to her legal guardian to get some justice against Tim's mum for beating up Mandy, but Wendy had other ideas.

 

"It's your own stupid fault Mandy! You cut her boy up with a fucking knife! The cartel is not going to punish Georgina for slapping you. In fact I am going to slap you too!" Mandy's legal Mummy Wendy Sevenson shouted at Mandy and then viciously slapped Mandy until she was in tears.

 

"Stop cowering daughter! I'm your lawful mother and you are my heir, get up and take your punishment like an obedient daughter!" Wendy shouted at her furiously.

 

"Please Mummy Wendy don't hurt me," Mandy begged.

 

Wendy grabbed Mandy painfully by the ear and proceeded to use her hands to slap into Mandy's head the notion that it absolutely was not ok to mutilate the children of rich and influential people! Wendy then led Mandy painfully by the ear to Tim's hospital bed (he needed to get plastic surgery to repair the damage to his skin from the cuts) and forced Mandy to grovel before the Wong's in repentance! 

 

Tim's mother then spent like 20 minutes shouting at Mandy, making her cry, before finally officially accepting the sobbed apologies and forgiving Mandy. Tim's father did not shout but simply said that he was disappointed in Mandy but then also forgave her. Tim himself asked Mandy if she would be his girlfriend, and at a warning growl from Wendy, Mandy hastily agreed to be Tim's girlfriend.

 

The parents became more friendly towards Mandy after she agreed to be Tim's girlfriend and they welcomed her into the family.

 

***...

 

"So now you have to be his girlfriend?" asked Mandy's brother Augusta as he fucked her from behind.

 

"Yeah, I had no choice, Wendy was so furious! Oh fuck yeah your cock feels good brother!" Mandy said through her moans of pleasure as her brother fucked her.

 

Augusta laughed and kept chatting as he fucked her.

 

Mandy was incestuous with all of her age appropriate siblings and regularly had sex not only with Egg but also with Augusta and Violet. Mandy was not specifically incestuous as any sort of sexual fetish, she was simply so damn slutty that she slept with literally anyone in her age group.

 

"Is it such a big deal to add one more lover? You have like hundreds of boyfriends and girlfriends already," Augusta pointed out as he pounded her pussy from behind.

 

"Oh Slaanesh your cock feels so good! Oh Augusta!" Mandy moaned.

 

"Don't change the subject, answer my question," Augusta insisted.

 

"I don't know, I can't think straight when I'm being fucked, can't we talk AFTER we finish having sex?" Mandy pleaded.

 

Augusta chuckled and stopped talking, letting Mandy enjoy her multiple orgasms in peace.

 

Mandy moaned as her massive chaos space marine neophyte brother fucked her hard. He was over 7 foot tall, massively muscled and possessing private parts proportional to his massive size. He was just so yummy!

 

Augusta was extremely rough with her, mercilessly fucking her with all of his considerable strength. Normal human men simply could not match the raw physical power of a space marine, and Mandy's poor pussy was completely overwhelmed! She moaned praises to Slaanesh as she came over and over again, completely lost in the pleasure of sex.

 

Mandy was barely conscious when Augusta finally came inside her and she just lay twitching and drooling on the bed. Augusta pulled out of her and she flopped down like a rag doll. 

 

"That good huh?" Augusta asked her.

 

Mandy merely nodded, too exhausted for words.

 

"Ready to talk now?" Augusta asked teasingly.

 

Mandy shook her head and just lay there in complete exhausted satisfaction.

 

"Husband may I please have a turn on your cock sir?" Augusta's submissive wife Liling begged hopefully from where she lay in strict bondage.

 

"No Liling, you have to wait like a good girl," Augusta told his wife dominantly.

 

"Yes sir," Liling said obediently.

 

Augusta picked Mandy up and tied her down next to Liling, to Mandy's halfhearted protests. Mandy did not usually like to take a bottom or submissive role during sex, but she did reluctantly accept the submissive role with her brother/boyfriend Augusta.

 

Mandy was tied down spread eagle to the massive bed with soft padded cuffs on the end of long chains, and rendered completely defenceless. Mandy relaxed into the bondage, far too cummed out and relaxed to be afraid of whatever sadistic thing Augusta was about to do to her.

 

Augusta flexed a vicious looking padded fibreglass cane in his hands and said, "I have ways of making you talk."

 

Liling squealed with excitement at the sight of the cane as Mandy gulped and tried to remember the safe word. Augusta swatted Liling's boobs and she screamed with a combination of pleasure and pain. Augusta then swatted Mandy's boobs and she cursed, it hurt like hell! Augusta swatted again and Mandy spilled her secrets, telling him absolutely everything.

 

"Good girl," Augusta told Mandy and patted her hair dominantly.

 

"Thank you sir," Mandy said submissively, fearing another swat of the cane.

 

Augusta slipped a thumb into Mandy's mouth and she sucked it submissively. Augusta smiled in satisfaction and turned his attention to his wife, letting Mandy have a nap for a while in her bondage.

 

Mandy sighed in contentment as Augusta had sex with Liling. This felt so peaceful.

 

***...

 

Augusta smiled happily at both his girls as they nestled submissively on his lap as he sat in bed with his back leaning against the headboard. They were both such good girls.

 

His sister Mandy was napping peacefully in his lap, looking utterly contented. His wife Liling was still awake and was gazing at him in submissive worship. Augusta stroked Liling's long black hair affectionately, making her purr with pleasure.

 

Augusta admired his wife in appreciation. She was such a pretty little thing. She was originally Liling Wong, now Liling Antony/Sevenson (there was still an ongoing legal debate with the Sevenson cartel about Augusta's last name), a 15 year old Slaanesh worshipping native of the chaos recycling and processing ship "the Kilimanjaro". According to Sevenson cartel geneticists Liling was of predominantly Han Chinese descent (whatever the hell that even meant) and was a distant cousin of the chemical engineer Joseph Wong. Liling was petite and tiny, a mere fraction of Augusta's weight, and adorably cute and so pretty.

 

Liling was submissive to Augusta in the extreme, handing over all control to him like a complete submissive doormat. He controlled her hair, her choice of clothing, her make up, her choice of fragrance, her diet, her daily routine, her choice of friends, where she could go and what she could do. Pretty much Augusta controlled every aspect of Liling's life. It was an extremely pleasant arrangement for Augusta, giving him absolute power over a beautiful woman who absolutely spoilt him rotten.

 

Like all natives of the Kilimanjaro, Liling had an absolutely voracious sexual appetite and preferred to be naked if given the choice. She was extremely devout in her worship of Slaanesh and saw pleasuring Augusta as a sacred religious duty. Her hunger for his cock was completely insatiable and Augusta was extremely happy to oblige!

 

Liling was looking at Augusta with completely addictive desire in her lust filled worshipful eyes. Her entire body was covered in thick coats of nonreactive paraffin based make up that neutralised Augusta's acid saliva. Her mouth and pussy were filled with a lubricating pH buffering gel to let him safely kiss her and eat her pussy out. Augusta tidied up her smudged makeup with his thumb tip and neatened up her messy long straight black hair.

 

Liling licked Augusta's hand provocatively and Augusta felt his penis twitch, getting an erection. Liling begged for permission to suck his cock and he of course gave her permission enthusiastically. Augusta sighed as her soft wet mouth closed around his penis, this really was the life.

 

***...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13E

 

Tim Isaac Wong sat awkwardly with his new girlfriend Mandy on a date, at least it was supposed to be a date. Tim had been unsure where to take her so had just taken her to hang out with him with his friends. 

 

Mandy was as always dressed as a dominatrix, in a mouth watering black latex dress with plunging cleavage, very short skirt, thigh high stiletto boots, a belt hung with various whips and chains, and a black leather commissar's hat on her head. Her hair was long and straight, her makeup was heavy and she had clearly wanted something more intimate than hanging out with his friends.

 

Tim and Mandy sat together on a putrid festering couch in the back room of Tim's friend Gonorrhoea Abernathy's parents home. The room was absolutely filthy with thick carpets of dusty mould covering every surface. Gonorrhoea's mother was a devout Nurgle worshipper and she religiously kept the Abernathy family home as disgusting as humanly possible.

 

Also present were Gonorrhoea Abernathy (a Nurgle worshipping teenage boy), Albert Armstrong (a Chaos Undivided teenage boy), Rupert Muhammad (a Chaos Undivided teenage boy who was also the son of Richard Muhammad, AKA the Tyrant). The 4 boys all came from approximately the same social class (at least by wealth of their parents if not by birth), all of them from upper middle or lower upper class families, all well connected and wealthy but all of them lacking coveted membership to the Sevenson family dynasty.

 

Mandy shifted uncomfortably on the biohazard disaster that was the couch, looking unimpressed that Tim's friends were in the room with them, clearly wanting to have some privacy. The date was not going well and it was abundantly obvious that it was only out of fear of her Mother's wrath that she hadn't already walked out and broken up with Tim.

 

Gonorrhoea's mother Mrs Rat Abernathy entered the room carrying decomposing refreshments and made a big fuss over Mandy.

 

"Oh my Nurgle you look so nice, your mother Talon would be so proud of you. You look so much like her, you are so pretty," Rat gushed sincerely, oblivious to how embarrassed she was making Mandy.

 

"Thank you..." Mandy said shyly, obviously embarrassed by the fuss Rat was making.

 

"Your mother saved me from slavery at great personal expense, I will never forget it. You are always welcome in my home and will always be a friend of my family in honour of what your mother did for me," Rat said sincerely, making Mandy get even more shy.

 

"I never believed the vicious rumours about you and Egg, such nasty people making up such stories! It's such obvious nonsense, here you are dating Tim, I knew that it didn't have a shred of truth to it. Poor Egg has already been through so much without having to endure such scandals, it's almost unforgivable. I cried my eyes out with happiness when she converted to worship Nurgle, it was the best thing I ever saw in my life!" Rat babbled on and on.

 

Mandy's body language became extremely pained and the tension in the room grew and grew.

 

"And all these suitors bothering Egg for marriage at such a young age, she needs a nice boy her age not some ancient chaos space marine, a nice Nurgle worshipper like my son Gonorrhoea here," Rat insisted happily.

 

"MUM! Stop, please just stop talking!" Gonorrhoea demanded, looking ashen faced with embarrassment.

 

"Yes, please just stop, I don't like this topic of conversation, this stuff is extremely personal and hurtful to both me and my sister," Mandy insisted looking mortified.

 

"Oh, of course dear, I'm so sorry. Of course these scandals must hurt you too. I will give you young people some space," Rat said apologetically and left.

 

"I'm so sorry about my mother," Gonorrhoea apologised.

 

"It's fine," Mandy said unconvincingly.

 

Mandy looked dubiously at the refreshments Rat had prepared and cautiously tried one of the mouldy potato crisps. Mandy then immediately threw up violently. Tim tried patting her back but she shrugged him off angrily. This date really was an unmitigated disaster.

 

"Uh, I'm sorry for how this date is turning out," Tim apologised to Mandy.

 

"What the hell were you thinking bringing me here? This is not romantic at all." Mandy snapped irritably.

 

Tim got defensive and said, "I just thought that it might be fun to hang out and talk, and introduce you to my friends."

 

"If you wanted the date to be fun then we didn't have to go any further than your bedroom. If you want it to be REALLY fun then we could go to MY bedroom. At the very least you and all your friends here should be gang banging me already," Mandy exclaimed impatiently.

 

"Really? You want my friends to all have sex with you here?" Tim asked in surprise.

 

"Well yeah of course, haven't you ever dated a Slaanesh worshipper before? I expect sex, the kinkier the better. When my boyfriend takes me out on a date I expect to spend at least half the time having sex, not sitting around chatting awkwardly to people and getting food poisoning," Mandy explained exasperatedly.

 

Mandy then proceeded to strip out of her clothes and asked Tim's friends to fuck her.

 

"Woah hang on! My mum is in the other room!" Gonorrhoea said in alarm.

 

"So what? I'll fuck her too if she's game to," Mandy said unashamedly.

 

This caused such a ruckus that Rat came to investigate the commotion and gasped at the sight of the naked Mandy trying to force herself on the 4 teenage boys.

 

"By Nurgle! What are you boys doing to that poor girl!" Rat demanded, completely misunderstanding the situation.

 

Mandy then tried to initiate sex with Rat as well and Rat got a lot less confused about who was at fault here and a lot more angry with Mandy. 

 

"Stop it you little slut! What the heck is wrong with you! I said STOP!" Rat screamed and slapped Mandy's face in self defence.

 

Mandy rubbed her slapped cheek and sobbed sulkily.

 

"Your mother would be ashamed of your behaviour! If you weren't Talon's daughter then I would throw you out of my house right now! Put your clothes back on right now and behave yourself! You are in MY house and you will behave with common decency!" Rat shouted angrily.

 

Mandy withered before Rat's stern gaze and remorsefully said, "yes Mrs Abernathy."

 

Mandy then got dressed under Rat's stern gaze and sat back down next to Tim. Tim was utterly shocked and had half a mind to break up with her. If she wasn't so extremely hot and good in bed then he would have dumped her right now, her behaviour was absolutely unbelievable!

 

***...

 

After Mandy left to explain her actions to her outraged mother Wendy at home (Rat had rung Mandy's parents about the incident), Tim and his friends sat around the back room, still processing their shock at just how bat shit crazy Mandy was.

 

"I know that she's hot, but why are you dating that nut case?" Asked Gonorrhoea incredulously.

 

"Um, well she is really really hot, and um, well the sex is really wild..." Tim said feebly.

 

"No one is denying that she would be nice in bed, but honestly that girl is crazy," Albert Armstrong said sincerely.

 

"I know that she's nuts, but my parents really want me to be her boyfriend, my dad set the whole thing up. I have to give her a chance, I don't want to disappoint my dad," Tim admitted.

 

"My dad warned me about Mandy," said Rupert Muhammad.

 

"What did your dad say about her?" Tim asked curiously.

 

"That she is low born trash without a drop of noble blood in her, a spoilt daughter of a common whore that her majesty Wendy Sevenson has elevated far higher than she was ever meant to rise. He said that Talon was never good enough to be Wendy's wife and that Mandy is not good enough to be her daughter." Rupert explained.

 

"Your dad says that same thing about me and Gonorrhoea," Albert pointed out.

 

"No he doesn't, well not as much at least. Albert your dad is a well respected general who rose from the bottom ranks all the way to the top by battle field promotions. My dad respects your dad as a legitimate member of the upper class." Rupert insisted.

 

"And what does he say about MY parents?" Gonorrhoea asked sardonically.

 

"Um, well, um... Well at least he lets me stay friends with you, he has like this huge book that lists all the people who are not good enough to be my friend but you made the cut to stay out of the book," Rupert said feebly.

 

The other 3 boys all laughed at this.

 

"Seriously what should I do about Mandy? She is the hottest girl I'm ever going to get and she is the heir to the ownership of my dad's company. My parents really want this relationship to work as it will really help our family a lot if I one day marry the owner of the company. What should I do?" Tim asked desperate for advice.

 

"Let's go ask my dad about it, he is obsessed with the whole art of marrying for status and marriage alliances," Rupert suggested.

 

The group of boys all agreed and slowly made their way over to Rupert's parent's magnificent apartment.

 

The butler opened the door for them and bowed Rupert inside unquestioningly. Rupert then led them into an aristocratic dungeon room where his father Richard Muhammad was mercilessly tickling the lingerie clad family tickling slave, who was shrieking hysterically with laughter. Ever the copier of the Sevenson ruling dynasty, Richard copied them in their bizarre forms of sadistic aristocratic "entertainment".

 

Richard stopped tormenting the sobbing slave woman and regarded the boys, welcoming Tim and Albert warmly, and Gonorrhoea with a slight disdainful raise of the nose. Richard beamed happily at his son and asked what he could do for him and his friends.

 

"Tim here needs advice about an arranged marriage his father is trying to pressure him into," Rupert explained.

 

"I see, I see, which upper class young lady is Joseph Wong trying to set you up with? Is she a Sevenson or one of the other upper class families?" Richard asked with pompous excitement.

 

"She is a Sevenson," Tim said shyly.

 

"Oh my boy that is wonderful! Marrying into the Royal Family! Which of the Sevenson girls is your father wanting you to marry?" Richard asked with feverish excitement.

 

"Mandy Sevenson," Tim said quietly.

 

Richard's face fell and he gravely put a comforting arm around Tim's shoulders.

 

"I'm so sorry young lad, I see why you are so concerned. You did the right thing coming to me, I know the household of Princess Wendy very well and I can definitely help you," Richard said sombrely, trying to be comforting.

 

"I am now Mandy's official boyfriend, my dad set it up and Wendy forced Mandy to agree. My dad's company will belong to Mandy as soon as she turns 18, so my family wants me to marry her I think. But she is really crazy. When we first had sex she cut me all over with a knife! I had to be hospitalised! I just went on a date with her and took her to meet my friends. She tried to have sex with everyone including Mrs Abernathy until Mrs Abernathy rang Wendy and Wendy made Mandy come home from the date immediately. It was utterly crazy! I'm not sure if I can manage more of that sort of behaviour, but my father expects this relationship to go ahead. Also Mandy is really hot," Tim explained honestly.

 

Richard nodded pondering these words.

 

"Poor Princess Wendy has tried everything to raise that girl right, bless her kind heart, but commoners like Mandy are simply not bred for life above the gutter. Mandy has always been the problem child of the Sevenson family, precisely because she is NOT a Sevenson." Richard began.

 

"I thought Augusta Sevenson was the problem child of the Sevenson family? Didn't he almost murder Mary Sevenson, and for that matter didn't he also almost kill both Octavia Sevenson AND Mandy Sevenson?" Albert pointed out.

 

"Augusta is not a true member of the dynasty the way that Mandy officially is. Augusta is merely the favourite illegitimate bastard son of Chaos Lord Luke Sevenson. The Sevensons treat him like an unofficial family member but he will never inherit a title and doesn't count as a true Sevenson. It is expected for illegitimate bastards to behave like psychotic trouble makers, general bastard like behaviour." Richard said and continued.

 

"Mandy unfortunately has inherited actual legally official Sevenson family membership thanks to a legal loophole and is legally the 4th daughter and heir of Princess Wendy. That means that she has all sorts of powers and titles that she is simply not bred for and I'm not at all surprised that Princess Wendy wants to marry Mandy off as soon as possible. Mandy desperately needs a strong husband who can reign in her uncouth behaviour, a husband with proper breeding." Richard explained scathingly.

 

"But what should I do?" Tim asked.

 

"It's an interesting question actually. I can see points on both sides. On the one hand, your father Joseph is a man from what passes for the upper classes on the Kilimanjaro, a man clearly well bred and meant for greatness. His wife is rather... unorthodox, I admit, but aside from her blasphemous religion she is also obviously a woman of good breeding. As their son you are a properly bred member of the upper classes and you naturally deserve better than a girl who is by blood a low born prostitute." Richard said and continued.

 

"On the other hand, you naturally deserve to climb still higher socially and your father naturally wishes for you to marry a woman with a title that you can pass on to your children. Mandy is one of the most high ranking of the eligible young women, with probably the best title available of the young Sevensons. Marrying her will give you wealth and position, and put you in close contact with Chaos Lord Egg Sevenson herself. If you are willing to dilute your bloodline then she is an excellent stepping stone to position."

 

"It depends on your father really, you must always obey your father like an obedient son," Richard finished.

 

"That's my SISTER you are talking about, you insufferable snob!" A horribly familiar psychic voice suddenly shouted in all their minds.

 

"Oh FUCK! It's Egg Sevenson boys, quick everyone grovel for mercy before she kills us all!" Richard exclaimed in complete terror and started screaming apologies.

 

Tim and the other boys did the same, wetting themselves in terror of the godlike wrath of the dreaded Alpha Plus Psyker!

 

***...

 

Violet, Hyacinth and the other older children of TigerLily all giggled as they used their psychic powers to impersonate Egg in the minds of the people who were saying mean things about Mandy. Egg of course was far too far out of range to use her powers to reach here right now and wasn't even aware of what was going on at home, but Richard Muhammad and the others didn't know that.

 

The mischievous psykers expertly impersonated Egg's distinctive psychic voice and giggled uncontrollably as Richard and the 4 boys all crapped themselves half insane with terror. The young psykers had a great time ordering the frightened people to do all sorts of things like stand on their heads and put their heads in the toilet and flush, threatening to strangle them to death with their own intestines if they did not obey.

 

Violet and her half siblings were all together in the personal crèche room of the children of TigerLily. TigerLily was sadly currently being tortured in a giant plague furnace and couldn't be with them bodily, but she was occasionally focused enough to communicate with them telepathically. 

 

The room the children occupied was a massive softly padded brightly coloured nursery room full of toys, children's furniture and other similar kids stuff. It contained over a dozen bird mutant children, ranging in age from Violet at 14 down to a hatchling that was only a few months old. It also contained a squadron of hired crèche mothers who were supervising whilst wearing psychic nullifying helmets to keep the mischievous youngsters out of their heads.

 

"What are you all giggling about?" Asked a crèche mother.

 

"Nothing," the children all said trying (and failing) to sound innocent.

 

The crèche mothers walked over to investigate but lacked the psychic powers necessary to see what the kids were up to. The children's concentration was broken however and they forgot to imitate Egg's psychic voice and Richard Muhammad got wise that he had been fooled and shook his fist angrily in the air as the youngsters giggled in his mind.

 

The group of children stopped messing with Richard and exploded in giggles about it. Impersonating Egg was one of their favourite things to do lately, as it always scared the absolute shit out of gullible people. They had a good giggle before psychically searching for more people to telepathically mess with.

 

They found some people having sex and used their powers to feel what the people felt, enjoying the orgasms and other pleasures before moving on to see what else was happening.

 

Mandy was still crying as Wendy shouted at her for her latest bad behaviour, Mum Octavia was practicing domination on a volunteer bratty submissive for her dominatrix apprenticeship, and Augusta and his fellow neophytes were running laps around the fortress through the diarrhoea swamp as part of their usual training exercises.

 

MA7 was sitting through a boring meeting and noticed that she was being psychically watched and waved at them.

 

"You little ones are so naughty messing with Richard like that, I thoroughly approve," MA7 told them, reading their minds.

 

The children all bugged MA7 to tell them a story, they all loved Grandma MA7.

 

"Oh very well delightful ones. Once upon a time was a beautiful Eldar goddess named Isha. Isha was a healing goddess who could cure any diseases. But then one day the glorious god Slaanesh was born and Slaanesh desired to eat Isha and all the other Eldar gods. Isha was terribly afraid as Slaanesh started gobbling up the other gods, nom nom nom," MA7 told them as they giggled at the nom nom nom noise.

 

"So Isha called out for anyone to come and rescue her. Now the great chaos god grandfather Nurgle was very lonely back then and he desired a wife to taste the new plagues he brewed each day. Nurgle noticed the beautiful Isha pleading for rescue, about to be eaten by Slaanesh. Nurgle then used his fat diseased fist to punch Slaanesh right in the nose WHACK and carried Isha away to safety."

 

"Nurgle locked Isha away in a cage where Slaanesh could never get her and she was so thankful that she got married to Nurgle. Now Nurgle is happy, and Isha is safe. Every day Nurgle feeds his new diseases to Isha and as a healing goddess she is never harmed. Neither of them is lonely now and they both lived happily ever after," MA7 said, finishing the story.

 

The kids were all enraptured by the story, MA7 told stories so well.

 

***...

 

Mrs Liling Sevenson/Antony (still awaiting the outcome of the court case to learn if they could be called Sevenson), wife of chaos space marine neophyte Augusta Sevenson/Antony, hummed happily to herself as she did excessive amounts of homework and chores while her beloved husband was away training.

 

Liling proudly straightened up her wedding ring (the only thing she was wearing), multitasking between the huge workload her husband left for her to do when ever he wasn't around. Augusta didn't like Liling to have any time being idle when he wasn't around, all her free time was spent in his presence and under his control, all other times she was expected to be so completely busy that she couldn't have time to think a single thought for herself.

 

Liling felt blissfully controlled and peaceful as she did endless cruelly excessive tasks, eating up every last moment she might have otherwise had to spare. This was no easy task either given how intelligent Liling was, it took the most advanced homework imaginable to completely kill her spare capacity for independent thoughts. Like her distance relative Joseph Wong, Liling was the quintessential stereotypical Asian workaholic nerd. From mathematics to language studies, Liling worked hard in every subject and accepted no failure in herself.

 

Liling was much smarter than Augusta in every IQ test they had ever taken, got better marks than Augusta, and worked a hell of a lot harder than Augusta. This fact bothered her sometimes but thankfully Augusta kept her far too busy to be troubled by such thoughts. 

 

"Knock knock," said the voice of Liling's sister-in-law Mandy from the front door, Mandy had a key to the apartment and came and went as she pleased.

 

Liling looked up from her mountain of homework and washing to see Mandy playing with a delicious looking whip. Liling became totally wet at the thought of that whip biting into her flesh.

 

Liling straightened her hair up and said, "Mistress Mandy? What an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you?"

 

"I'm in need of some of your agony, just keep doing your chores, this will only hurt a LOT," Mandy announced cheerfully.

 

Liling shuddered all over with excitement and continued with her tasks as Mandy uncoiled the brutal whip. Mandy carefully repositioned Liling's chair so that the back rest was against her side, leaving her naked back completely bare, and then took careful aim with the whip.

 

With a terrible CRACK the whip bit into Liling's back and she screamed praises to Slaanesh in complete exquisite agony. Mandy hadn't bothered to warm up Liling's body first, and the sudden pain of the whip was staggeringly sharp!

 

Liling got back to work, enjoying the wonderful pain that Mandy was so generously giving her. Mandy was always nice to Liling like this, extremely generous in the pleasure she gave. Liling loved Mandy almost as much as Augusta, the brother and sister were forever torturing Liling in such wonderful ways!

 

The whip bit again and again, to Liling's screams of pain, but it didn't distract Liling from her tasks. The pain gave her mind a clarity of focus, helping her with her homework.

 

Liling smiled blissfully as she was desperately overworked whilst being tortured with a whip, it was heavenly! The whip hurt terribly and she felt blood running down her back. 

 

Mandy was absolutely implacable and just kept whipping Liling's raw back even after the muscle and fat was exposed underneath! Liling was in the most beautiful agony imaginable as Mandy flogged the exposed muscle for over an hour, completely uncaring of Liling's health.

 

Liling was in exquisitely hellish pain by the time she heard Augusta opening the front door.

 

***...

 

Augusta walked into his home and gasped in shock and outrage. His beloved wife Liling was horrifically injured, her naked back was so ripped up that the bones of her rib cage and spinal cord were exposed to the open air! Ropes of minced flesh and fat hung off Liling's back and his sister Mandy was gleefully whipping the wound with a blood soaked whip!

 

Augusta howled with incandescent fury and gunned Mandy down with his bolt pistol, retaining just enough sense to shoot for Mandy's legs to avoid killing her outright. The bolts penetrated Mandy's thighs and exploded a split second after penetration, blasting her legs apart and showering the room with gore. Mandy screamed as the ragged stumps of her legs bled out, and she quickly fainted into a coma.

 

TigerLily appeared in a flash and stopped the bleeding before Egg's lover could be killed. Augusta ignored Mandy and gathered up his wife Liling in his arms and carried her away to hospital.

 

Liling was screaming in distress about Mandy. "What have you done!?!" Liling screamed at Augusta.

 

"I just saved your life, you are almost dead Liling! I can see your exposed skeleton!" Augusta wailed as he ran as fast as possible to the hospital.

 

"You just killed us all! Egg will not forgive you for this! Her wrath will be terrible!" Liling panicked.

 

Augusta felt the blood drain from his face at the reminder that Egg was Mandy's lover, he had just angered an Alpha Plus psyker!

 

***...

 

Wendy wept bitter tears at the bedside of her daughter Mandy in the hospital. Mandy was in a coma and had tubes sticking out of her! The doctors were not sure if she would ever wake up! 

 

TigerLily of course COULD help Mandy, but as usual she was being a psychopath and merely laughing about it! TigerLily had been instructed by Egg to keep Mandy ALIVE, not keep her conscious, and TigerLily was having fun doing as little as possible to help.

 

Octavia's brat had gone too far this time, this was the final straw! He had just nearly killed a cartel member (AGAIN), and this time even Egg herself would not shield him from the legal consequences.

 

Around Wendy stood outraged Cartel members, and other well-wishers. Some important people were missing however.

 

To protect Augusta from being executed, his father Luke and mother Octavia had taken a ship and fled with Augusta and a few key supporters. Augusta's wife Liling was with them, as were Candy, Labia, and a number of other people who owed loyalty primarily to Luke, Augusta or Octavia. The super computer Jessica had joined up with them with the BEHEADINATOR, and the Sevenson Cartel Fleet didn't have the firepower to fight against this without Egg present.

 

TigerLily was standing in the corner laughing maniacally, apparently having been working with Jessica the entire time! 

 

Wendy shrieked with rage, "GO ON THEN OCTAVIA, FLEE! We are so fucking over this time!"

 

TigerLily screamed with laughter saying, "JUST AS PLANNED!"

 

"Shut up bitch! Just shut the fuck up!" Wendy snarled in tears.

 

(Author's note, I decided to end this book early as it was getting too stale).

 

*end of book 6*


End file.
